


Под большим запретом

by janblues



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1990s, 1990s AU, 90's Music, Alternate Universe - 1990s, F/M, Music AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст, музыка, слоуберн, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-04-25 12:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janblues/pseuds/janblues
Summary: Кайло Рен — рок-музыкант в третьем поколении, наследный принц-нахал королевских кровей, начавший чувствовать бремя славы, когда-то так им желанной. Рей — подающая надежды певица в ожидании своего звездного часа, при учете того, что ее агент по поиску талантов все еще числится в штате, на момент ее приезда в Лос-Анджелес. Их пути мимолетно пересеклись в прошлом, принеся лишь разочарование. Что же будет, когда они столкнутся снова?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. A Walking Study in Demonology

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Big No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690515) by Anonymous. 

> Это просто эпохальная работа. Детализированная, красивая, душевная, одна из самых потрясающих, на мой взгляд, среди иностранных работ (если не самая потрясающая!). Да, возможно, звучит громко, но это правда. А если вы еще и любите музыку и музыкальную индустрию 90-х, то вы, наверняка, оцените ее по достоинству. Рокер Кайло, зажигай зал, кам он летс ду зис!
> 
> Перевод на [Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8984901).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни Хоул «Celebrity Skin».

ПЕРВЫЙ РЫЦАРЬ

Автор: Дэкс Шантау, штатный сотрудник

23 января 1998

_«Эй, здесь я впервые попробовал «ménage à trois»!». Такова реакция старшего редактора (желающего остаться инкогнито) на место назначенной встречи с Кайло Реном, Темным Лордом «Рыцарей Рен». Мы встречаемся в Вест-Виллидж, в легендарных апартаментах, принадлежавших родителям Рена. Гитаристу «Миллениум Фалкон» Хану Соло и фолк-певице-ныне-менеджеру-звукозаписывающей-компании Лее Органе за шесть недель до анонсированного выхода второго альбома группы «Старкиллер». Он предпочитает встретится здесь, нежели в баре или ресторане, не для конфиденциальности, а потому что он калифорнийский парень, который «любит этот город, но ненавидит эту гребаную погоду»._

_Он расхаживает по апартаментам босиком, в черных джинсах и сером свитере, с отверстиями для больших пальцев в рукавах. Высокий и темноволосый, но не слишком привлекательный, Рен — тот парень, который, по ожиданиям, начал играть на гитаре с единственной целью, чтобы хоть как-то цеплять девчонок. Впрочем, проведите с ним несколько минут, и вы поймете, что он окутан, как мантией, темной харизмой. Не той, что проявляется из-за природного шарма или красноречивости, — признаться честно, это совершенно не про него, — но, тем не менее, магнетизм очевиден, тот, что привлек внимание толп девушек к творчеству его группы._

_И нет, дамы, эти апартаменты совсем не похожи ни на колокольню при готическом соборе, ни на арт-объект, обставленный предметами из черной кожи, с резким промышленным освещением. Несмотря на нарочитую театральность концертов «Рыцарей Рен», которая включает использование масок и пиротехнику размаха «волосатых рокеров» прямиком из 80-х, апартаменты Рена почти болезненно непримечательны, вплоть до голых кирпичных стен, окон, как в складских помещениях, и встроенных стеллажей, забитых книгами и виниловыми пластинками. Я даже украдкой заметил кофемашину, которую не раз включали._

_Что менее характерно для апартаментов, так это их историческое прошлое. Его родители приобрели верхний этаж, находившийся в собственности бывшей обувной фабрики в 1965, за годы до рождения сына в 1973, пара устраивала такие вечеринки, что у местных старожил даунтауна за ними закрепился статус легендарных. Только упомяните этот адрес в присутствии Нью-Йоркских рокеров, которые были частью тусовки в 1960-х, и им будет, что вспомнить. Я нарушаю неловкое молчание рассказом моего редактора о «любви втроем», случившейся в главной ванной комнате лофта._

_«Да,» — говорит он. «Мне постоянно рассказывают подобные истории. Либо их, либо то, как сохли по моей матери. Люди забывают, что я здесь вырос. Что я был ее сыном.»_

_Я выражаю некоторое удивление по поводу того, что у него все еще есть доступ к лофту._

_«Я владелец. Мне подарили ключи от квартиры на восемнадцатилетние, задолго до того, как все пошло к чертям.»_

_Под «всем», он подразумевает разрыв контракта со звукозаписывающей компанией матери, «Резистанс Рекордс», пять лет назад, в середине цикла записи первого полноформатного альбома «Дагоба Систем». Первый ЕP «Дагоба», «Синее Сияние», неожиданно получил платиновый статус, все благодаря популярности трека «Облачный Город» в стиле дженгл-поп с элементами альт-кантри, а LP пророчили запредельный успех, который вывел бы и группу, и звукозаписывающую компанию на новый уровень._

_После внезапного ухода Рена, в 1994 «Резистанс» выпустили одноименный мини-альбом, который завоевал огромную популярность, но неспособность найти нового солиста привела к распаду группы в начале 1995. Работая в рамках контракта, Рен отказался от всех авторских гонораров и официально сменил имя с Бена Органа-Соло на Кайло Рена._

_Он никогда не комментировал ни разрыв контракта, ни нынешний разлад с родителями и дядей, легендарным музыкальным продюсером Люком Скайуокером, ушедшим в отставку вскоре после релиза EP. Ходят слухи, что Рена раздражал его многоэтапный подход._

_В выпускном классе школы группа записала «Синее Сияние», в домашней студии звукозаписи у родителей Рена, обратившись за помощью лейбла исключительно в сфере продаж и рекламы. В свою очередь, Скайуокер был широко известен в профессиональных кругах тем, что придерживается плотного графика работы и строго прописанного процесса звукозаписи._

_Быть может, всему виной было роковое стечение обстоятельств, ведь Рен незамедлительно подписал контракт с музыкальным лейблом «Ферст Ордер Рекордс», возглавляемым Свенгали Алистером Сноуком, который пользовался дурной славой. В прошлом могущественный авиамагнат решил заняться шоу-бизнесом, удачно раскрутив три мальчиковые группы в 1980-х. Коммерческий успех Сноука был напрямую связан с установлением тотального контроля над всеми аспектами личной и профессиональной жизни своих подопечных. Как только популярность бой-бэндов сошла на нет, он переключил внимание на рок-группы, а иногда и хип-хоп исполнителей, совершив плавный переход от менеджера до владельца лейбла в 1991 году. Рен знал Сноука с пеленок._

_На мой вопрос о том, настолько Сноук повлиял на его решение покинуть «Дагоба Систем», Рен тяжело вздыхает и отстраненно смотрит над моей головой. Я повторяю вопрос._

_«Это, что основная цель этого интервью?»_

_Я меняю тему разговора, интересуясь его альбомом. Все будущие вопросы о Сноуке и его бывшей группе обходятся молчанием. С моей стороны ощущается напряжение, но он на удивление спокоен, как будто способен ждать до скончания времен, пока не кончатся вопросы._

_На момент публикации этой статьи первый сингл «Старкиллер», «Мрачный Блюз», уже сертифицирован в платиновом статусе, а клип попал на вершину чартов ТиАрЭл (на МТВ) десяток раз. Большая редкость для нашего времени, особенно если учесть, что он вышел одновременно с синглами НСинк и Бэкстрит Бойз. Альбом, по прогнозам, достигнет статуса «золотого» уже в первую неделю продаж._

_Рен представляет свой альбом «Старкиллер», называя классическим и концептуальным, написанным, спетым и спродюсированным в одиночку. Он в полной мере осознает, что сам концепт «обратной стороны славы» давно избит, но только отмахивается от моих опасений по поводу реакции фанатов._

_«Ну, сам посуди, я вырос в Пасифик Палисадес, по большей части. Моя первая девушка была топ-моделью, и у меня никогда не было нормальной работы. Мой альбом стал платиновым, когда мне исполнилось 19 лет. О чем же еще мне писать? Но, на самом деле, все это не важно, потому что некоторые вещи понятны каждому. Одиночество, разочарование, первый секс? Все это знакомо каждому, где бы ты не находился, в Беверли-Хиллз или в Оклахоме.»_

Продолжение на стр. 23

Рей закрывает журнал и закатывает глаза. Номеру год, его принесли в магазин в коробке со старыми выпусками 70-х годов. Ее внимание привлекла обложка — сделанное крупным планом черно-белое фото, демонстрирующее все недостатки несуразного лица Кайло Рена, но никаким бредом про «несчастного богатенького мальчика» ее не проймешь, тот вот-вот слетит с катушек.

Прежде чем выставить товар на продажу, журналы требуется разложить в алфавитном и хронологическом порядке. Она всерьез подумывает выбросить номер в урну, но в последний момент решает, что какой-нибудь поклонник будет вполне не прочь расстаться из-за него с парой долларов, и вносит журнал в каталог. Работа выполняется на автомате, мысли витают в облаках. В подобных ситуациях ей в голову обычно приходят зачатки музыкальных текстов и обрывки мелодий, но все мысли заняты воспоминаниями об июле прошлого года, тогда она провела два часа в гримерке Кайло Рена.

Билеты были подарком ее начальницы на девятнадцатилетие. Сошанна наверняка их на что-то обменяла, но Рей это не заботило. Бартерный обмен — обычная практика в пределах экономики маленького городка. Раз Сошанне, единственным «музыкальным» интересом которой являлась величина прибыли от продажи раритетов, они были ни к чему, Рей предположила, что ради подарка она, скорее всего, провернула невыгодную сделку, вот это и было ценно.

Совершенно неважно, что Рей ненавидит музыку «Рыцарей». Она обожает «Дагоба Систем». Группа записала всего-то десять треков, и ей было не больше двенадцати, когда вышел сингл «Синее Сияние», но Рей чертовски уверена, что не пережила бы среднюю школу, и тем более старшую, если бы не песни. Концерт служил возможностью увидеть мужчину, написавшего эту музыку, и, может быть, даже выразить ему благодарность.

Рей всегда умела искусно убеждать, а стройной молодой девушке с довольно приятной внешностью и идеальными поддельными документами куда проще уболтать на концертах на пропуск за кулисы. Она не считает себя сумасшедшей фанаткой, чего не скажешь о некоторых из ее интернет-друзей. Пробираясь за кулисы, Рей преследует две основные цели: всучить свое демо тем, кто наиболее благосклонен, и прибрать к рукам все, что плохо лежит на банкетном столе.

Чаще всего, ей удавалось реализовать по крайней мере одну из них, пока не замечали, что она здесь не для развлечения, а чтобы налаживать контакты и есть. Иногда ей разрешали остаться, ведь музыкантам нравится общество привлекательных девушек. Порой, бесцеремонно просили, чтобы она ушла. Пару раз ей удалось убедиться на собственном опыте, что иногда гораздо сложнее уговорить выпустить, чем впустить. Но она всегда умела выпутываться из передряг.

Прошлым летом ей впервые не пришлось никого упрашивать. Пока зрители ждали выхода группы на бис, один из охранников подошел к месту, где она стояла, оперевшись на перекладину, и вручил ей пропуск за кулисы. Кайло хотел с ней «пообщаться».

Рей знала, что под этим подразумевалось, но все равно согласилась пойти. Ее провели вниз по лестнице, минуя комнату отдыха, после сопроводили по коридору к гримеркам. Распахнув дверь самой дальней, охранник велел ей войти, но ничего не трогать. Помещение оказалось просторнее ее трейлера, да и лучше обставлено. Кругом стояли свечи с ароматом ванили, угловой стол ломился от еды. Она расположилась на большом белом стуле и мгновенно об этом пожалела, настолько глубоко провалившись вниз, что не было никакой возможности грациозно подняться с места. Стоило только ей подумать о том, чтобы пересесть на диван, как из коридора стали доноситься голоса, тогда она резко замерла. И принялась рассматривать ногти, чтобы создать видимость беззаботности, пока Кайло Рен входил в комнату.

Увидев девушку, он остановился, как вкопанный, словно успел забыть, что попросил привести ее в гримерку. Уставший и потный, темные волосы прилипли ко лбу — он выглядел моложе, чем на фотографиях.

— О, хм. Мне нужно в душ, — сказал он и прошел в смежную ванную комнату.

Он вернулся полчаса спустя, выпуская клубы пара, и был уже полностью одет в поношенные джинсы «Ливайс» и выцветшую черную футболку.

— Прости. Он жестом указал на угловой столик: — Проголодалась?

— Умираю с голоду, — призналась она.

Встать со стула было также сложно, как она предполагала. Но «награда» на столе стоила всех усилий. Наложив целую тарелку свежих фруктов и сыра, она схватила бутылку «Короны» из ведерка со льдом и скромно примостилась на подлокотнике стула. Рен прислонился спиной к двери и просто смотрел, как она ест. Такое поведение наверняка смутило бы других девушек, но не Рей, когда дело касалось еды, в особенности бесплатной, она отнюдь не страдала излишней скромностью.

— Ты когда в последний раз ела? — спросил он.

— Вчера вечером. Пришлось копить на бензин, поэтому я и сэкономила на продуктах.

Она отправила кусочек сыра в рот и моментально об этом пожалела. Тот напоминал по вкусу канцелярский клей.

— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался он.

— Пустяки, — пробормотала она.

Если уж на то пошло, она никогда не жаловалась на бесплатную еду, была не привередлива и ела все.

— Это веганский сыр. К нему нужно привыкнуть.

— Ну, конечно, — сказала она, наконец проглатывая сыр и запивая большим глотком пива.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать три.

— Ты выглядишь моложе. У тебя есть удостоверение?

— Зачем?

— Ты в моей гримерке. В некоторых штатах этого достаточно, чтобы предъявить обвинения в изнасиловании. И даже если тебе больше восемнадцати, ты употребляешь алкогольные напитки.

— А, да.

Она выудила удостоверение из кармана и передала ему. Он тщательно изучил документ: поднес к свету, провел по нему пальцами.

— Какое качественное.

Он снова бросил на него взгляд.

— Значит, Рей. Настоящее водительское удостоверение штата Нью-Мексико с твоей фотографией, а год рождения — другой. Может, покажешь настоящее?

— Это оно и есть.

— Я в этом сильно сомневаюсь.

— Почему?

— Просто предчувствие.

Обреченно вздохнув, она извлекла свои водительские права.

— Тебе только вчера исполнилось девятнадцать лет.

— Да.

— Ну, ты можешь остаться, а пиво я заберу, — сказал он, выдергивая из ее рук почти допитую бутылку и заменяя газированным яблочным соком.

— Извини.

— Ты одна приехала?

— Ага. Я отдала один билет кому-то на парковке.

— Отдала?

— Да. Мне подарили два билета на концерт и было как-то неправильно их продавать.

Между ними снова повисло молчание. Он терпеливо дождался, пока она доест клубнику.

— Тебе понравилось шоу? — спросил он, она одновременно с ним спросила был ли он веганом.

— Да. Но не из этических соображений. Мне плевать на коров.

— Тебе понравилось шоу?

— Хм.

— Тебе не понравилось.

Пульс Рей участился, и она огляделась по сторонам. В какой-то момент охранник закрыл дверь. Было слышно, как из комнаты отдыха, находившейся дальше по коридору, доносились звуки вечеринки.

— Ну, я... знаешь...

— Ты фанатка «Дагоба».

— Да, — вздохнула она.

— Время от времени фанаты «Дагоба» оказываются в первых рядах. Я научился распознавать характерные решительные, вымученные взгляды.

— Я просто пришла...

— Поблагодарить меня за то, что помог пережить развод родителей, или смерть сестры, или тяжелый разрыв. Я знаю.

Рей швырнула тарелку на пол, на которой в тот момент оставалось лишь несколько кусочков отвратительного недосыра, и решительно подошла к мужчине.

— Ты не знаешь обо мне абсолютно ничего. Да как ты смеешь? Насмехаешься над тем, что слушатели чувствуют единение с твоей музыкой. Я бы все отдала за такую возможность, а ты совершенно ничего не ценишь, как будто не рад, как будто тебе... наплевать? Почему? Потому что тебе неприятно прежнее звучание, и ты такой крутой эстет? Пошел ты. Пошли «Рыцари Рен». Твоя музыка отстой.

Он стоял на месте, как будто был готов к продолжению: глаза впились в ее, челюсть сведена. Она развернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Постой.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой спать. У меня и в мыслях такого не было. Если пройдешь дальше по коридору, уверена, там найдется много желающих.

— Я пригласил тебя совсем не для этого.

— А, то есть ты просто хотел надо мной посмеяться. Замечательно. Полагаю, мне стоит радоваться, что ты не захотел со мной переспать, и потом выставить на всеобщее посмешище. Или наоборот — сам выбирай очередность.

— Я хотел поговорить.

— Серьезно? — Рей горько расхохоталась.

— Да. Пожалуйста, останься.

В конце концов, последнее слово осталось за ее бурчащим животом, и весь следующий час она просидела за столом, поедая фрукты и кешью, пока он курил одну за другой ароматизированные гвоздичные сигареты и рассказывал, в основном, о музыке и о деде, малоизвестном кантри-исполнителе 50-х годов, который трагически погиб молодым в автомобильной аварии. Где-то через десять минут она поняла, что под «разговором» подразумевалось то, что он будет говорить, а она — слушать. Он был первым человеком, который наслаждался музыкой сильнее нее, так отчаянно, что она даже слова вставить не могла. Наконец, он удалился в туалет, и она незаметно выскользнула из гримерки, предварительно запихнув в сумку упаковку орехов и коробку шоколадных конфет.

Она не оставила демо. Ей не хотелось оставаться перед ним в долгу.

Заглядывает Сошанна и отрывает Рей от размышлений.

— Рей, милая, идем, поможешь закрыть магазин. С остальным завтра разберешься.

Начальница добела обесцветила волосы и подправила макияж. Снова на свидание.

— Да, мэм, — говорит Рей.

За рулем по пути домой, двигаясь навстречу закату, к Рей приходит неожиданное осознание собственных чувств, и она заново влюбляется в родные места. Она никогда не путешествовала, но знала по фильмам, фотографиям и рассказам туристов, которые заглядывали в магазин по дороге на горячие источники, что Нью-Мексико — одно из красивейших мест на земле. Розово-сиреневый закат — как бальзам для воспаленных глаз и изнемогающего от усталости и голода тела. Возможно, было бы разумнее переехать ближе к городу, чтобы сэкономить на бензине, но она никогда не променяет удовольствие от поездок на удобство. Остановившись на подъездной дорожке у дома, она выключает зажигание в машине марки «ЭйЭмСи Игл», и шум двигателя затихает.

— Умница, — хвалит автомобиль она, похлопывая по приборной панели. — Я поменяю масло в субботу, идет?

В трейлере холодно, но вместо того чтобы включить обогреватель, Рей натягивает второй свитер и лезет в полупустой кухонный шкаф. Арахисовое масло съедено почти под чистую, но осталось немного овсяных хлопьев. Положи она приготовленную овсянку в банку с арахисовой пастой и помешай, тогда почти все остатки будут собраны. В самый раз перекусить завтра утром. Без труда подрумянив кукурузную лепешку, она кладет сверху растопленный ломтик сыра. Вспоминая, как приемная мать готовила жареные бутерброды с сыром — как намазывала хлеб маргарином и выкладывала поверх толстый ломтик бюджетного сыра. Рей представляет знакомый вкус и аромат бутерброда, так, умело обманув вкусовые рецепторы, каждый кусочек доставляет ей удовольствие. Не хватает только томатного супа.

Она несет тарелку и стакан воды в гостиную и вытаскивает почтовый лоток, в котором хранятся пластинки. Вскоре после возвращения с концерта Кайло Рена она приобрела альбом Энакина Скайуокера, но так и не послушала пластинку. В поисках информации о музыканте она с удивлением обнаружила, как высоко тот котировался в разных кругах: поклонники кантри его боготворили, да и музыканты всех жанров неоднократно говорили, что он их вдохновлял. Его музыка — призрачная и сырая, только усиливающая щемящее чувство одиночества, а ведь Рей послушала лишь первую сторону пластинки. Когда солнце прячется за горами, ей хочется разбередить старые раны, поэтому она вынимает долгоиграющую пластинку из конверта и ставит на проигрыватель. Пристально рассматривая привлекательного грустного мужчину на обложке, она устанавливает прямую связь между его надорванным голосом и мелодиями фолк-рока с элементами соула у Леи Органы, делая небольшой крюк, чтобы по пути потревожить южную рок-гитару «Миллениум Фалкон», двигаясь дальше по извилистой дороге к диссонантному скрежету «Дагоба Систем», и ей немного грустно осознавать, что все заканчивается на «Рыцарях Рен», в музыке которых присутствуют как скретч диджейинг, так и игра на волынке.

Дочиста вылизывая тарелку, она размышляет: какого это не только иметь семью, но быть частью такой семьи, чьи цель и наследие настолько легендарны и очевидны. Ей прекрасно знакомо желание добиться всего самостоятельно, но она не может не представлять Кайло Рена в роскошной персональной гримерке, забитой едой в таких количествах, что разбегаются глаза, да и сам факт того, что он с легкостью может отказаться от двух групп продуктов. Она думает о том, что у него есть семья, которую тот намеренно игнорирует. Эти мысли заставляют ее ненавидеть его еще сильнее, даже при том, что она практически о нем не вспоминала и не видела чуть больше полугода. Рей засыпает с глубоким чувством ненависти, притворяясь, что оно создает иллюзию тепла.


	2. Then We Were Ziggy's Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни Дэвида Боуи «Ziggy Stardust».

Кайло Рен просыпается в Лос-Анджелесе с ощущением лютой ярости. Ему не терпится пустить в ход кулаки. За миг до полного пробуждения, ему показалось, что он по-прежнему находился в Нью-Йорке, ни о чем особо не заботясь. Но он в Лос-Анджелесе, в городе, где проводят переговоры и подписывают контракты, там, где преследуют фанаты, не говоря уже о матери, с которой можно столкнуться в любой момент, потому что ей удивительным образом удается оказываться в нескольких местах одновременно. Но нет худа без добра, по крайней мере здесь солнечно.

Так продолжалось вечно. Находясь в Нью-Йорке, он был счастлив дня два или три, но в конечном итоге оказывался в час пик в метро или наступал в ледяную кашу и не мог не представлять открытую автостраду и жару под тридцать градусов. По возвращению в Лос-Анджелес, ему всего-то нужно было оказаться в жуткой пробке в сорокоградусную жару, чтобы вновь начать ценить относительную свободу передвижения поездом, прыгая с одного на другой, когда пожелаешь, и мерный стук дождя по стеклам лофта.

Он переворачивается и тянется под кровать, принимаясь шарить рукой по полу, пока не нащупывает поверхность ПауэрБука. Голова саднит, он обреченно привстает, но подключиться к интернету так и не получается, и все сильнее хочется швырнуть компьютер о стену и снова уснуть.

Прежде чем у него появляется возможность поступить самым безрассудным образом, постучав, входит его ассистентка со свежей почтой, стаканом апельсинового сока и двумя таблетками Адвила в руках.

— Доброе утро, — приветствует она.

Кайло лишь хрипит в ответ.

— Так, похоже мне следовало приготовить кофе.

— Всегда приноси кофе, Лорна.

— Хорошо. Я запомню. О, кстати, твой сетевой кабель выпал из разъема.

Она поднимает неподключенный кабель с пола и передает ему.

— А, да, спасибо.

— Без проблем!

Лорна водружает на нос съехавшие очки и листает органайзер.

— Что ж, на большую часть дня запланированы встречи в офисах «Ферст Ордер», но у тебя есть свободное время до полудня. Хакс заранее забронировал столик в ресторане «Айви».

— В «Айви»?

Лорна тяжело вздыхает:

— Да.

— Хаксу вздумалось обсудить наши контракты за деловым завтраком в гребаном «Айви». «Рыцари» даже заказ «Гавайской» пиццы способны превратить в полноценную драку, хотя, в принципе, мы можем заказать любую пиццу на выбор, да хоть пять, а он, блин, предлагает устроить «дружеские посиделки» в долбаном «Айви». 

— Я могу арендовать частный обеденный зал в «Четырех Сезонах», но тогда придется надеть пиджак.

— Прекрасно.

Он глотает таблетку Адвила, запивая стаканом сока.

— Предупреди остальных.

— Ты хочешь все отменить?

— Нет. Иначе они встретятся без меня.

— Ясно. Машина подъедет через час, — сообщает она.

И уносит пустой стакан.

Ни одно из писем фанатов не смогло заинтересовать его настолько, чтобы захотелось ответить лично, поэтому он оставляет их для Лорны, которая передаст письма помощнице, чтобы выслать фотографии с автографами.

Электронные сообщения еще скучнее, поэтому он сначала захлопывает ноутбук, а потом закидывает его обратно под кровать. Тело ноет, он с кряхтением встает с кровати. От трех стаканов рома с колой и перелета ночным рейсом гудит голова. Нащупав в кармане портмоне, он его раскрывает и вытаскивает клочок бумаги, на нем — адрес девчонки из города Правда или Последствия в штате Нью-Мексико. Проверяя возраст, он изучил водительское удостоверение настолько досконально, что запомнил ее адрес наизусть. Чтобы избежать неприятных сюрпризов, он всегда записывает адреса и даты. Как-то раз девушка провела в его гримерке всего пару минут, а позже поступил иск об установлении отцовства. Большинство адресов хранится в записной книжке «Молескин», которую он держит в гастрольной сумке. Но не этот. Он сам не знает почему. На самом деле, в ней не было ничего примечательного, за исключением того, что она на него накричала, а затем сбежала, даже не попрощавшись.

Он обратил на нее внимание еще в середине концерта, она могла с тем же успехом стоять в лучах софита — маленькая хрупкая девушка, на лице которой особенно выделялись кошачьи глаза и широкий рот; вцепившись мертвой хваткой в ограждение, она не двигалась с места, вопреки всем толкавшим и тянувшим. Несмотря на твердую решимость остаться в центре первого ряда или, может, благодаря ей, ему не составило большого труда догадаться, что она не была фанаткой «Рыцарей». Среди тех, кто хотел покинуть шоу, но терпел вместо того, чтобы им наслаждаться, существовало два вида зрителей: родственники постарше, пришедшие в качестве сопровождающих, и фанаты «Дагоба Систем». Совершенно очевидно, девушка пришла одна. Он еще никогда не был настолько благодарен наличию маски, как на момент встречи с фанатами «Дагоба» в первых рядах зрителей, ну а эта фанатка оказалась яростнее всех остальных. Как правило, казалось, что под фанатским благоговением скрывалась своеобразная удрученная враждебность, зато эта девушка старалась выпытать из его головы ответ (на всегда неизменный вопрос: «почему ты ушел из группы?»). То, что он попросил Рауля провести ее за кулисы, больше походило на акт самосохранения.

Выходя на бис, Кайло больше не находился под ее пристальным взором, и тогда его накрыло приятное чувство облегчения, прежде чем он осознал во что он, черт возьми, ввязался, и что произойдет, когда он окажется с ней наедине и без маски.

Как выяснилось, его угораздило влипнуть по-крупному. Он всего лишь хотел узнать причину, по которой девушка пришла на ненавистный ей концерт. Зачем нарочно подвергла себя испытанию, ведь даже возможность с ним поговорить этого не стоила. Ему нечего сказать о «Дагоба Систем». Все похоронено и забыто. Школьная гаражная группа Бена Соло давно осталась в прошлом и ничего не значила для Кайло Рена. Но время от времени появлялся кто-то из старожил, и, глядя на их дурацкие вымученные лица, ему хотелось разбить о голову гитару. Иногда на сцене он так и поступал.

Но вместо того, чтобы просто поинтересоваться, он зачем-то ее оскорбил. Потом больше часа распинался исключительно о деде, умершем за двадцать лет до его рождения, и о каждом альбоме под солнцем, имевшем для него хоть какую-то значимость. Если бы он дал ей возможность ответить, вероятно, все сложилось бы иначе, но он просто не мог заткнуться, и когда вернулся из ванной, ее и след простыл.

Он снова смотрит на клочок бумаги.

— Не смей, чертов псих, — бормочет он и прячет бумажку с адресом в портмоне.

***

— Четыре альбома, сорок миллионов долларов авансом и повышение лицензионных платежей от прошлого альбома на один процент.

— Тот стал платиновым пять раз за год, а ты собираешься остановиться на сорока миллионах за четыре?

— Какого черта, нам соглашаться больше чем на три? Предыдущий контракт подписан на три альбома.

— Потому что нам заплатят аванс поприличнее.

— От этого контракта сплошная головная боль и нервотрепка! Где мне расписаться?

— Я считаю, Хакс предложил выгодную сделку.

— Ага, но если он сейчас ставит такие условия, то, в конце концов, мы сойдемся на пяти альбомах и десяти миллионах за каждый или типа того.

— Я тебя умоляю, он не такой уж и подлец. Чем крупнее сделка, тем больше его куш.

Кайло сидит, закрыв глаза. Они собрались за круглым столом. У всех на плечи, поверх футболок, наброшены нелепые пиджаки (за исключением Хакса, который, словно вышел из каталога одежды «Брукс Бразерс»). Еду пока не принесли, по столу небрежно разбросаны салфетки, расставлены стаканы с «Кровавой Мэри» и разлито кофе. Он сосредотачивается на дыхании, чтобы не перевернуть от злости стол. Вспомнив, что курение в помещении все еще допускается в Нью-Йорке, он начинает дыхательные упражнения с нуля.

Наконец, вместо того чтобы опрокинуть стол, Кайло решает «отправить под откос целый поезд».

— Я устал носить маски, — прерывает неожиданно образовавшуюся после подачи еды тишину он.

Все присутствующие невольно поворачиваются на него посмотреть. Хакс первым приходит в себя:

— Прошу прощения?

— Я устал носить маски.

— И почему же?

— Театр с масками себя изжил. Те хорошо смотрелись во время выхода первых двух альбомов, особенно «Старкиллера», но они нам больше ни к чему. Нас и так узнают. Альбомы разошлись тиражом в двадцать миллионов копий по всему миру, секрет нашего успеха — не в масках.

— Разве маски не наша фишка? — вступается басист Майки. Он волнуется сильнее остальных, потому что единственный лицом не вышел.

Кайло пожимает плечами:

— Они были нашей «фишкой», но сейчас нам больше не нужны. Если мы будем продолжать в том же духе, то превратимся в жалкую пародию на самих себя. Как «ГВАР».

— Оставь в покое «ГВАР»! — предостерегает Майки. Его редкая бородка трясется от возмущения.

— Я согласен с Кайло, — вставляет Бэнкс. — А вам известно, что периферическое зрение — главное оружие барабанщика.

— Ага. Интересно, как ты запоешь, если мы откажемся от масок, а твоя игра на барабанах останется по-прежнему отстойной?

— Заткнись, Майки! Иди соси у «ГВАР».

Дерек выставляет вперед руку, чтобы Майки не смог наброситься на Бэнкса, расположившегося на противоположной стороне стола:

— Успокойся, мужик. И ты, Бэнкс.

Майки садится на место, скрестив на груди руки, и свирепо смотрит в сторону Бэнкса.

— Ну и прекрасно, — продолжает Дерек. — Всем известно, что я могу играть на гитаре хоть одной рукой, да хоть с завязанными глазами, и мне совершенно все равно, так что предлагаю перетереть эту тему как-нибудь в другой раз?

— Тут я с тобой соглашусь, — отвечает Кайло, пожимая плечами. — Но если группу пригласят на «МТВ анплагд» — наш выбор очевиден, все согласны?

— Э, постойте-ка, у меня вопрос об акустике, — это первые слова Моффа за утро.

— От чего работают вертушки, Мофф? — спрашивает Кайло, заранее предвосхищая вопрос ди-джея.

— От электричества, естественно, Кайло. Также, как и микрофоны.

— Боже правый, ты сыграешь на волынке и побитбоксишь, почему все решения снова за мной?

— Ты же ведущий вокалист, чувак, — говорит Бэнкс.

— И сочинитель песен, — добавляет Майки.

— Пошли вы все куда подальше. Мы закончили?

Хакс поднимает глаза от палм-бука:

— Точно закончили? Все согласны на четыре альбома за сорок миллионов долларов?

Группа отвечает хором «ладно» и пожимает плечами.

— Начни переговоры с шестидесяти, — советует Кайло.

Коллеги по группе допивают напитки и начинают расходиться, в то время как Хакс останавливает Кайло протестующим жестом руки.

— Кайло, задержись. Давай поговорим наедине.

— Но, Хакс, я хочу пойти есть мороженое с остальными.

— Пошел ты, Рен, дай спокойно покурить, — отмахивается Майки.

— Разумеется, а после сходим за мороженым?

— Ты же все равно чертов веган.

— Да ну, вот проклятье. Я даже не представляю, где можно купить веганское мороженое в Лос-Анджелесе. Давайте, тогда как-нибудь без меня.

Четыре придурка покидают ресторан, и он остается в компании одного. Они сидят по разные стороны стола и молча пялятся друг на друга, затем, обреченно вздохнув, Хакс начинает разговор:

— Тебе нужно найти девушку.

— Нет, — говорит он, вставая. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Кайло, я серьезно.

— У меня нет никакого желания говорить о личной жизни с мужчиной со стрижкой под горшок. Что все это значит?

Хакс на мгновение замолкает, намазывая маслом скон.

— У тебя плохие рейтинговые показатели среди представителей мужского пола в возрасте 11-17 и 18-29.

— И?

— Эксперты считают, что мужская аудитория лучше воспримет группу, если у тебя появится девушка.

На этих словах в желудке Кайло появляется неприятное ощущение. Он садится и подается вперед:

— Хакс, мне не нравятся мужчины.

— Кайло, не удивляйся. Насколько мне известно, ты не был на свидании с тех пор, как расстался с Катей. С фанатками ты не спишь. Что, черт возьми, должны думать люди?

— Мне плевать на общественное мнение.

— Ну, если тебе все равно, тогда сходи на пару свиданий.

— Мне это не интересно.

— Не интересно? А как же Катя? Вы встречались три года.

— Между нами возникла связь.

— Так возобнови вашу «связь».

— Конечно, я прямо сейчас ей позвоню и попрошу расстаться с парнем-хоккеистом.

— В таком случае, начни отношения с другой.

— Или что? Я не какой-нибудь поп-певец. Мои условия контракта не предусматривают наличие девушки. Кроме того, появись у меня «подружка», мои фанатки придут в бешенство.

— Никуда они не денутся. Так всегда бывает. Парням и мужчинам намного сложнее признаться в том, что им нравится определенная группа.

— Все потому, что им кажется, что меня привлекают мужчины.

— Отчасти.

— Да какая к черту разница, — говорит Кайло, вставая из-за стола. — Когда мы гастролировали, ты ведь сам сказал, что все ориентировано на женскую аудиторию, так как женский пол — наиболее благодарные и преданные зрители.

— Но чтобы тебя начали воспринимать всерьез, нужно сначала расширить круг фанатов.

— Если бы я действительно этого хотел, то остался бы в составе гаражной группы на независимом музыкальном лейбле.

Хакс агрессивно толкает тарелку от себя, поднимается, обходит стол и встает напротив Кайло.

— Я так понимаю, ты доволен тем, что твой шкаф с наградами трещит от премий «Выбор народа» и «Биллборд»? И тебя совершенно не волнует то, что единственная статуэтка «Грэмми» принадлежит твоему деду?

Кайло с силой ударяет по столу. На звук разбитого стекла прибегает официантка, но останавливается и живо ретируется, став невольной свидетельницей возникшего конфликта.

— У меня нет сил продолжать этот безумный разговор.

Хакс приближается к Кайло и кладет ему руку на плечо:

— Хорошо, но сам посуди, Кайло. Лейбл в восторге от доходов с продаж. Никто не станет утверждать обратного. Однако наличие музыкальных наград, _престижных_ наград для них тоже немаловажно. Для аудитории «Грэмми» вы ничем не лучше бой-бэндов, и дело даже не в музыке, а в вашей фан-базе. Для начала, так уж и быть, избавимся от масок, обещаю, к этому вопросу мы еще вернемся, но я искренне считаю, что твоему имиджу пойдет на пользу, если ты попробуешь быть...

— «Нормальным»?

— Не нормальным. Рок-звезды не бывают «нормальными», ты такой и есть.

— Я могу уйти, когда захочу, ты же сам понимаешь. Я так делал не раз.

— Мне также известно, насколько далеко ты способен зайти, чтобы создать видимость безупречной репутации.

Кайло делает глубокий вздох и выпрямляется в полный рост.

— Увидимся на переговорах, — бросает из-за плеча он, выходя из здания.


	3. Long Ago and Oh So Far Away

Осторожный стук по внутренней двери трейлера нарушает сон Рей. Раньше, чем хотелось бы, но сны навевали грусть, поэтому она укутывает одеялом плечи и неспешным шагом направляется к двери.

— Buenos dias, Долорес, — говорит она молоденькой девушке, стоящей на бетонной ступени, с большой термосумкой на плече.

На подъездной дорожке припаркован пикап, Рей приветливо машет тете Долорес, Ирен, рукой.

— Buenos dias! — отвечает девушка, открывая сумку.

У Рей текут слюнки, но она отрицательно трясет головой.

— Lo siento, no puedo hoy. Me pagan el Viernes.

— Не беспокойся! — уверяет Долорес. — Tía сказала, что это в благодарность за помощь с генератором.

Она вынимает из сумки пенопластовый контейнер и пакет из фольги. Над пищевой фольгой клубится ароматный пар, и у Рей урчит в животе от голода.

— Ты можешь заморозить тамале, если не съешь сразу же, хорошо?

— Спасибо, Долорес. Поблагодари от меня Ирен, договорились?

— Обязательно! Ты работаешь над чем-нибудь новым?

— У меня есть несколько идей.

— Пауло говорит, что тебе давно пора бросать писать песни собственного сочинения и просто попробовать стать следующей Бритни Спирс.

Она морщит носик и хихикает.

— Передай Паоло, что никто не сравнится с Бритни Спирс. Я в следующий раз обязательно сыграю для тебя новою песню, ладно? Смотри, похоже, твоя Tía готова отправиться в путь.

— Договорились! Кстати, твой акцент едва заметен. Продолжай практиковаться! Пока!

Долорес спешит обратно к пикапу с водителем; хвостики на голове мотаются из стороны в сторону; и Рей их провожает. Заперев дверь, она стоит, прислонившись к ней спиной, пытаясь унять сердцебиение и восстановить дыхание. Помогая Ирен Муньез с генератором на прошлой неделе, она не ждала ничего в взамен.

В это время года в магазине наступало затишье: все больше местных жителей закладывало вещи, чтобы оплатить счета за отопление, все меньше туристов заглядывало в поисках антиквариата и коллекционных предметов. Даже талоны на еду не спасали, приходилось туго, а когда дела не шли, Сошанна не могла увеличить число рабочих часов, поэтому с каждым днем она была все ближе к тому, чтобы подать заявку, которая сейчас пылилась на кофейном столике, на трудоустройство в сеть фастфудов «Соник».

Сделав глубокий вздох, Рей ставит тамале на стол. В течение нескольких секунд она молча рассматривает еду, затем принимает решение: есть, пока не наестся.

Она несет тарелку в гостиную, садится за кофейный столик и принимается листать страницы своей записной книжки. Записная книжка — это обычная нотная тетрадка с полуисписанными листами, наполненными словами, аккордовыми прогрессиями, случайными клочками бумаги и обрывками салфеток. В основном, все исчерченная отрывками и фрагментами песен, но в ней изредка попадаются и отдельные страницы с полноценными текстами, которые неумолимо ползут по бумаге к концу листа. В такие моменты аккорды отдаются гармоничной мелодией, а музыка и слова льются из гитарных струн.

Впрочем, сегодня ей хочется расшифровать скрытый смысл музыки стиха. Она закончила сочинять переходы и припевы. Куплеты пока не написаны, но идея _сильная_, а мелодия благозвучная. Настолько, что на следующий день после ее завершения, она без устали напевала песню каждому встречному, чтобы удостовериться в ее оригинальности. Запоминающаяся мелодия, которую сочинила Рей, была никому не знакома, и оставалось лишь подобрать слова. Она старательно изучает музыкальный материал и ест, методично пролистывая страницу за страницей, мало-ли, вдруг ей пригодятся незавершенные отрывки текста. Рей аккуратно раскрывает слипшиеся страницы; в конце блокнота спрятана смятая салфетка, и на ней написан текст, размытый пятнами кофе.

_Рыцарь в тусклых доспехах, на горячей высоте, слишком близко к солнцу,_  
_Схватился с драконами в отместку за деяния отца._

На самом деле, выбор слов был не самым удачным, но тут в ее голове начинают всплывать отчетливые воспоминания о дороге домой из Лас-Крусеса. Придорожное кафе для дальнобойщиков, где она сидела при свете флуоресцентных ламп, согреваясь чашкой дешевого кофе, который можно было пить бесконечно. Несмотря на короткое расстояние, ей пришлось сделать вынужденную остановку, так как глаза попросту слипались от усталости. К тому моменту, она была куда сильнее озадачена, чем зла из-за случившегося между ней и Кайло Реном, хотя у нее явно зрело недовольство тем, как поздно она отправилась в путь. Чаще всего, она возвращалась к другим песням, набросав эти строки единственно потому, что момент размышления застиг ее врасплох. Слова не с чем сравнивать, но она все же помещает салфетку ближе к началу блокнота, чтобы перечитать текст позже. 

К тому времени, как пришла пора идти на работу, Рей почти закончила две строфы куплета. Запихнув нотную тетрадку в рюкзак, она с легким чувством вины заглатывает еще один конвертик тамале из упаковки и убирает оставшиеся в холодильник. Времени как раз достаточно, чтобы сделать остановку в библиотеке по пути в магазин.

Хорошо, что ей по приезду не нужно ждать пока освободится компьютер. Она первым делом проверяет электронную почту. У нее несколько дней не появлялось подобной возможности. В основном пришел спам, но есть несколько сообщений от друзей, с которыми она познакомилась на концертах и форумах. Она добавляет письма в «непрочитанные», чтобы ответить на них чуть позже, когда у нее появится больше времени, и потом заходит на фанатский форум «Группи Сентрал».

Несмотря на то, что интересы Рей лежат в другой области, форум стал бесценным источником информации о доступе к группам. Понятно, что попасть за кулисы — не просто, но рассылать записи по компаниям и радиостанциям, чтобы тебя заметили, еще сложнее. На сайте отсутствуют объявления о предстоящих концертах в Лас-Крусесе или Альбукерке, вообще-то ей просто любопытно прочитать обсуждения на отдельной ветке форума. Прокрутив текст вниз, она находит пост, который посвящен «обсуждению» Кайло.

В прошлом году она не опубликовала свою историю на форуме. Она редко так поступала, потому что не жила насыщенной интересными событиями жизнью. Пожалуй, единственным исключением стало ее решение переспать с бас-гитаристом «Форест Мун» ровно до тех пор, пока тот не попросил разрешения поесть желейных конфет из ее интимного места. Когда она разместила свою историю на форуме, четыре девушки сказали, что он умолял их о том же. Одна призналась, что согласилась.

Все же, знакомство с Кайло произошло настолько странно, что ей почему-то показалось откровенно неправильным выкладывать все подробности в сеть, звучит глупо, учитывая, что на форуме регулярно обсуждают «размеры» музыкантов. Сейчас же, снова вспоминая встречу, ей хочется узнать, случалось ли подобное прежде.

На этой ветке форума оставлено не так много комментариев, и все они сводятся к рассказам девушек о приглашениях поговорить с Кайло в гримерке. Некоторые поклонницы пытались себя предложить, но были отвергнуты, так как он хотел «просто пообщаться». К общему мнению прийти не удалось — его поведение называют как нелепым, так и крайне невежественным, ходят слухи, что он предпочитает мужчин. От таких разговоров Рей становится не по себе, поэтому она выходит из сети.

Остается пять минут, и Рей решает еще раз проверить электронную почту. На почту пришло одно новое письмо и, прочитав заголовок, в ее горле пересыхает.

**Послушал Твою Демо-Запись, Давай Обсудим!**

Когда она щелчком мыши открывает письмо; ее руки трясутся от волнения.

Дорогая Рей,

Ула Рилота передала мне диск с твоей демо-записью. С ее слов, пару месяцев тому назад ты вручила его ей сразу после концерта. Она только что вернулась с гастролей и ей настолько понравилась запись, что даже мне пришлось пойти наперекор своим принципам и послушал диск. (У меня нет привычки слушать переданные диски, кроме того, я всегда прошу Улу перестать их принимать, но она, конечно, все пропускает мимо ушей.)

В любом случае, я очень рад, что она не пошла на поводу чужого мнения, потому что я в полном восторге от твоих текстов и вокала. Ула сказала, что ты еще и привлекательна. Я бы с удовольствием обсудил с тобой вероятность подписания контракта с лейблом «Ферст Ордер», по возможности, в самое ближайшее время. Позвони мне, когда тебе будет удобно. В мое отсутствие оставь сообщение через ассистентку.

С уважением,

Финн Штурм

Художественно-Репертуарное Подразделение

Ферст Ордер Рекордс

Рей сидит на стуле, не двигаясь и затаив дыхание. Боясь моргнуть, боясь, что все это лишь шутка или сон. А после на экране компьютера появляется окно-предупреждение: «осталось две минуты» и мгновенно возвращает ее к жизни. Маленький мальчик терпеливо ждет своей очереди, поэтому нельзя продлить интернет-доступ. В спешке кликнув на иконку «печать», она отправляет файл на принтер, назначенный в общий доступ. Она встает, но ноги не слушаются, как будто пробежали тяжелый кросс, и ей приходится опереться о стол и минутку постоять неподвижно. Затем, улыбаясь мальчугану, она прогулочным шагом выходит из компьютерного класса и уже потом со всех ног мчится к главному входу, чтобы забрать распечатку.

— Я кое-что распечатала с третьего компьютера, — сообщает она, обращаясь к Линде, библиотекарше.

— Сколько страниц? — спрашивает Линда, не глядя штампуя книгу за книгой.

— Всего одну.

— Ясно, с тебя десять центов.

— Сейчас, погодите-ка.

Рей достает кошелек с мелочью и передает Линде десять центов. Женщина отнимает драгоценное время, вбивая транзакцию.

— Нужен чек?

— Что? Нет? В смысле, нет, спасибо.

— Хорошо. Минуточку.

Библиотекарша неторопливо шаркает в подсобку и возвращается с листом бумаги.

— Ты же понимаешь, что вся прелесть электронных писем в том, что не нужно больше изводить бумагу.

— Да, я знаю, но это особый случай. Спасибо!

— Девушка, помедленнее! — кричит Линда вслед несущейся к выходу Рей.

Рей стоит под сизым зимним небом, облокотившись на старушку-машину, снова и снова перечитывая электронное письмо. Оглядываясь по сторонам, она видит до боли привычный пейзаж. Все та же главная улица, на которой прошло ее детство. Вдали — знакомые очертания гор. Старые каменные плиты с именами павших героев. Но теперь, ее жизнь изменилась коренным образом. Вот он момент истины. Даже если ничего не выйдет, она никогда не будет прежней. Кому-то нравится ее музыка. Она кому-то небезразлична.

Энтузиазм переполняет ее настолько, что ей страшно садиться за руль. Чтобы не попасть в аварию, она бросает машину на библиотечной парковке и бежит оставшиеся пять кварталов.

— Рей, ты опоздала, — говорит Сошанна, когда та входит в помещение, правда, увидев лицо Рей, раздражение тотчас сменяется беспокойством. — Что случилось? Ты в порядке? Ты словно бежала всю дорогу.

— Извини! — тараторит Рей, разматывая шарф, и подбегает к Сошанне, сжимая в руке распечатку. — Ты только посмотри!

Сошанна дважды перечитывает текст письма, после поднимает взгляд на Рей, и ее глаза сияют от радости: — Будь я проклята.

— Что мне делать?

— Ну, милая, тебе определенно стоит ему позвонить.

— А, да. Номер иногородний, ты не против?

— Разумеется, Рей. Конечно, звони. Можешь набрать с рабочего телефона.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Спасибо, Сош.

— Всегда пожалуйста, милая. Совсем забыла сказать.

Рей замирает у двери: — Что?

— Я буду по тебе скучать.

Рей улыбается начальнице: — Я пока никуда не уезжаю.

— Лапушка моя, так и будет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни Карпентерс «Superstar» (оригинальная версия принадлежит дуэту Дилейни & Бонни).
> 
> Buenos dias (Добрый день)  
Lo siento, no puedo hoy. Me pagan el Viernes. (Прости, сегодня не могу. Мне заплатят в пятницу.)  
Tía (Тетя)


	4. For Her Home She Gathers Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни Джони Митчелл «Ladies of the Canyon».

В самом дальнем и пыльном углу главной улицы примостилось ничем не примечательное строение песочного цвета, в нем то и располагалась «Священная Песнь». Здание открыло свои двери в начале 70-х в качестве духовной книжной лавки и с течением времени превратилось в кафе, концертную площадку и, самое главное, безопасное место для всех безродных и отверженных. Рей пробирается в магазин сквозь занавески из бисера и видит Асоку, которая стоит за прилавком и бережно раскладывает чай по коробочкам для проб. Ее белоснежные волосы убраны назад и заплетены в две широкие косы. Несмотря на уличную прохладу, она не зябнет, красуясь в просторном летнем сарафане, что совсем не удивительно, ведь здесь всегда тепло — на радость многочисленным растениям, буйно разросшимся по помещению. Бывало, что Рей засиживалась у Асоки за чашкой чая или обжигающего какао до позднего вечера, особенно когда в трейлере становилось невыносимо холодно. 

— Рей! — обращается к девушке она с радушной улыбкой на лице. — Как же давно мы не виделись. 

— Я знаю, — отзывается Рей, проходя к стойке и усаживаясь на высокий стул. — И я сейчас ужасно себя чувствую, потому что у меня есть к тебе просьба. 

— Сладкая моя, — говорит Асока, открывая банку чая. — Просьбы — это тебе не дома или новые гитары. Они — безвозмездны, и кроме того, тебе здесь всегда рады. Так о чем речь?

— В субботу мне просто необходимо дать большой концерт. 

— На твоих выступлениях всегда полно народу, но у нас всего два дня на сборы, и, вероятно, зрителей будет чуть поменьше. А что за спешка?

Она тянется за стеклянной банкой с сушеной лавандой и отмеряет две горсти, передавая одну пригоршню Рей. 

Рей осторожно раскладывает сухие соцветия по контейнерам-пробникам, стараясь не рассыпать на стойку. 

— Вчера со мной связался агент из «Ферст Ордер Рекордс».

— Ну и чудесно, — говорит Асока.

Она ласково треплет Рей по щеке.

— Я так понимаю, ему хочется увидеть живое выступление, прежде чем принять окончательное решение?

— Вот именно!

— Если инициатива исходит от него, это хороший знак. 

— Я понимаю. А у нас получится собрать толпу побольше? 

— Рей, я сделаю все возможное. «Ферст Ордер», значит?

— Я стараюсь не волноваться, но получается плохо.

— Что же, я не упущу случая хорошенько рассмотреть твоего агента. За свои годы я их не мало повидала. Среди них встречаются как настоящие самородки, так и никчемные личности, которые и гроша ломанного не стоят.

— Буду тебе признательна. 

— Я на собственном опыте убедилась в том, как легко потерять голову от обещаний. 

— А приехав в город, ты пыталась вернуться на сцену?

Асока от души заливается звонким, чистым смехом.

— В первые несколько месяцев мне хотелось рвать волосы с макушки. Я скучала по пляжу и вечеринкам. Черт, даже по пробкам. А потом я начала читать выставленные на продажу книги и беседовать с их покупателями — отсюда этот удивительный баланс. Научилась любить тишину и покой. Знаешь, ту самую тишину предрассветных сумерек. Что касается музыки, та навсегда останется неотъемлемой частью моей жизни, но здесь она ее не диктует, я сама себе хозяйка. 

— Как думаешь, мне стоит съездить в Лос-Анджелес, если попросят?

— Конечно. Твоя жизнь принадлежит только тебе, кроме того, тебе уже знакома эта ее сторона. Ты научилась нести ответственность за свои поступки и знаешь себя, как никто другой. Вот это сыграет большую роль.

Асока закрывает крышку последнего пробника, потом аккуратно расставляет чай на подносе, на столе у кассового аппарата. 

— Тогда я начну обзванивать знакомых. А ты, если хочешь, сходи в мою кладовку, запусти компьютер и распечатай флаеры.

Чтобы заполнить паузу, пока загружается компьютер и идет подключение к интернету, Рей вспоминает свой разговор с Финном Штурмом, и в животе снова что-то ухает вниз.

После нескольких неудачных попыток, ей, наконец, удалось набрать его номер, но так и не дождавшись ответа, она бросила трубку. Уныло опустив голову, она потеребила приклеенную по периметру стола изоленту, потом выпрямилась, расправила плечи и снова сняла трубку. Раздалось два гудка, а после к ней обратился деловой, исполнительный голос.

— Офис Финна Штурма.

— Ой. Здравствуйте. Пожалуйста, позовите к телефону мистера Штурма?

— А кто его спрашивает?

— Рей Кеноби. Мистер Штурм связался со мной по электронной почте?

— Секундочку.

Звонок перешел в режим ожидания, заиграла музак-версия песни Нирваны «Smells Like Teen Spirit», которая вдруг неожиданно умолкла. Рей подумала, что звонок оборвался, пока не услышала чей-то голос.

— Рей Кеноби! Я ждал твоего звонка. 

Голос Финна звучал намного моложе, чем она ожидала, но в то же время был уверенным и веселым, и тем самым мгновенно успокоил нервы и снял напряжение.

— Я получила ваше письмо получаса тому назад.

— Послушай, Рей, сегодня у меня нет времени на разговоры, но мне бы очень хотелось увидеть твое выступление и как можно скорее. Можешь организовать концерт к выходным?

— Хм. Эм. Могу, если нужно?

— Ну и славно, значит, увидимся в субботу. А сейчас я передам трубку Робин, вы обговорили все детали.

Прежде чем ей удалось опомниться, связь оборвалась, поэтому она и передала секретарю, что концерт пройдет в «Священной Песни» в семь вечера в эту субботу. Повесив трубку, она сделала пару глубоких вздохов, а потом ее стошнило.

— Черт.

— Милая, у тебя там все в порядке?

— Да, Сош. Просто нервы. 

Нервы, полный желудок и страх того, что в субботу у Асоки может не оказаться свободного места. Прополоскав хорошенько рот, она смотрела в зеркало ровно до тех пор, пока вновь не увидела проблеск прежней радости. Когда она вышла из ванной, Сошанна отправила ее домой. 

— От тебя сегодня не будет никакого толка. Твои мысли заняты другим. Лучше как следует отдохни и порепетируй или чем ты там занимаешься...

Рей сразу отправилась в «Священную Песнь», только магазин оказался закрыт. В записке на двери говорилось, что хозяйка уехала за припасами. Рей подавила приступ паники и пошла домой. Уже дома она достала из шкафа бутылку «Олд Грэндэд», проглотила пару стопок и взялась за гитару — до охрипшего горла и кровавых мозолей на пальцах. Она все проводила по опухшим подушечкам пальцев ногтем в тщетных попытках уснуть, но ноющая тупая боль приносила лишь временное успокоение. А чтобы уснуть наверняка, ей пришлось отхлебнуть еще бурбона.

Сегодня утром она наспех прошла расческой по волосам и помчалась на выход, затем почти разрыдалась, увидев, что магазин был открыт. Асока согласилась помочь, и плакать тут же расхотелось. 

Макеты старых флаеров хранились в компьютере, поэтому ей не составило большого труда сделать новый. Она печатает с десяток копий, чмокает Асоку в щеку и пулей вылетает на улицу, чтобы развесить листовки по городу, приберегая последнюю копию для доски объявлений в местном ломбарде. Прикрепив флаер к доске, Рей замирает в самом центре торгового зала, задумчиво оглядываясь по сторонам, прежде чем отпереть входную дверь.

По стене тянутся блестящие гитары всех цветов и мастей. Вдребезги разбитые мечты снова становятся реальностью, замершей в лимбе. Пять лет назад она подошла к этому стенду, чтобы снять тщательно выбранную гитару «Тэйлор». Когда она отдавала сбережения, полученные от работы няней, ее руки дрожали. 

Ее бывший опекун считал, что вся затея изначально была пустой тратой денег, но приемная мать, что готовила горячие бутерброды с сыром, пригрозила ему не совать нос в чужие дела. Ведь каждый имел право на «маленькую глупость». За без малого два года самостоятельной жизни Рей не раз голодала, при этом у нее даже мысли не возникало заложить гитару. 

Она включает свет, открывает дверь и переворачивает табличку. Вставая за прилавок, невольно рождаются мысли: сколько еще раз она за ним окажется. На долю секунды позволив себе забыться, она представляет, как ступает ногами в океан и отворяет створку комода с продуктами. Внутри нее что-то просыпается, привычное место работы становится чужим, как будто ее здесь больше ничего не держит.


	5. God Help You If You Are a Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни Ани ДиФранко «32 Flavors».

Впервые за долгое время Финн забрался в такое богом забытое место в поисках талантов. Он делал так и раньше. В то время, как все остальные агенты отсиживались в Нью-Йорке и Лос-Анджелесе, он находил рэперов, тусуясь на домашних вечеринках в Литл-Роке в штате Арканзас, и гаражные группы, рыская по забегаловкам у черта на куличках в Спрингфилде. К нему даже приклеилось прозвище «горняк» — за его удивительную способность выискивать «неограненные алмазы».

Он проработал в индустрии всего лишь пять лет, но ранний успех породил самоуспокоенность. После нескольких лет налаживания связей и создания репутации, искать новые таланты на месте стало проще простого, он одним ударом поражал до пяти «целей», не всегда талантливых, но всегда жаждущих славы. Он даже начал посещать музыкальные шоу.

Встретившись после гастрольного тура с Улой, он принял переданное демо, не имея ни малейшего намерения его прослушать. На самом деле, Финн планировал выбросить диск сразу после ее ухода, вместе с другими демо-записями, которые оказались в его сумке и карманах пиджака после бурной ночи.

— Не бери, если не собираешься слушать запись, — предостерегла его Ула. — Я лучше отдам ее кому-нибудь другому. В этой девушке что-то есть, и я хочу, чтобы _ты_ подписал с ней контракт.

Ула одной из первых прославилась благодаря Финну. Он заметил ее в кабаре в Бейкерсфилде, где та работала за гроши на мерзкого владельца клуба, скупившегося на чаевые и лапающего персонал. Она уехала вслед за Финном и стала его первой подопечной певицей, получившей «платиновый статус».

— Ула, тебе пора прекращать принимать диски. Ради собственного же блага.

Ула вздохнула и отмахнулась:

— Я все понимаю. Меня засудят за то, что некоторые слова или мелодии моих песен похожи на чьи-то еще, если прокрутить их наоборот.

— Нет, я серьезно. Такое часто случается.

— Я тоже не шучу. Обязательно послушай песни. Последний трек — просто огонь.

Финн отклоняется на спинку стула:

— Тогда расскажи мне об этой девушке.

— Кожа да кости, но это скорее плюс для Лос-Анджелеса. С непринужденной манерой поведения, которая присуща артистам на музыкальных фестивалях, и в тоже время наделенная неожиданной острой характерностью.

— Горячая штучка?

— А как бы еще она оказалась у меня за кулисами?

— Я тебя понял. И насколько?

Ула ненадолго задумалась:

— Как плод любви Фионы Эппл и той распутной девчонки из телесериала «Моя так называемая жизнь».

— Ладно. Я все-таки решил послушать диск. Но никаких обещаний.

— Они мне не нужны. Кстати, можешь меня не благодарить.

— Ула, ты же знаешь, что ты мне ничего не должна.

— Да знаю я. Мы же вместе начинали карьерный путь. Я просто не могла не поделиться своей удачей.

Поцеловав его в щеку, она удалилась с очередным предостережением: не выбрасывать компакт-диск.

Финн положил диск в рюкзак и благополучно о нем забыл, вплоть до недавнего времени. Диск выпал, когда он доставал деньги из бумажника, чтобы расплатиться на автозаправке по дороге к побережью. Но прежде чем снова отправиться в путь, он воткнул диск в магнитолу, съехал с дороги и остановился на обзорной площадке, еще до того, как закончилась первая песня.

— Твою ж мать.

Он припарковал автомобиль и нажал кнопку повтора, чтобы спокойно послушать песню от начала до конца. Голос певицы был чист, печален и звонок, как колокольчик, умело менял тембр, избегая слащавой приторности, вызывающей раздражение. В свою очередь, слова несли необычайную правдивость и взвешенность, мгновенно заставляя слушателя сопереживать.

Ему больше года не приходилось испытывать подобных ощущений при прослушивании новой музыки.

Прокрутив три песни четыре раза, он, наконец, вернулся на автостраду. Утром следующего дня он первым делом отправил Рей электронное письмо с офисного компьютера.

Приближаясь к маленькому городку в пустыне, где живет Рей, его охватывает ностальгия. Он никогда не бывал в этом городе раньше, но в подобных местах оказывался не раз. Ему без труда удается найти «Священную Песнь», миновав здание по пути в отель — сиреневый саманный дом, обложенный кирпичом.

Как ни странно, Правда или Последствия может похвастаться парой приличных отелей и спа-центров, благо он приехал не в сезон и было из чего выбрать. Вдобавок ко всему, просторный номер категории «Люкс Джуниор» обошелся ему гораздо дешевле ночи в одноместном номере Лос-Анджелесской сети «Мотель 6». У стойки регистрации стоит парень, которому на вид не больше семнадцати. Он оценивающе разглядывает Финна со стороны, подмечая качество и покрой костюма, и интересуется целью визита.

— Деловая поездка, — отвечает Финн, протягивая кредитную карту компании.

— Ферст Ордер Рекордс! Вы приехали к Рей?

— Да, вообще-то. А вы знакомы?

— Ага. Когда я пошел в старшие классы, она заканчивала школу.

— Она в курсе вашего визита?

— Да.

— Офигенно. Для своего жанра она очень прилично играет. Но это не для меня. Мне больше нравится, ну там, рэп и металл.

— А, да, кстати, какая у тебя любимая песня?

— «Slim Shady» Эминема, конечно же, чувак. В день релиза я сходил в магазин и приобрел себе экземплярчик. Я в машине только его и слушаю.

— Ага, прикольный трек. А что еще?

— Окей. Я знаю, что это глупо, но только между нами, по секрету?

Парень, у которого на бейджике значилось «Джош», осматривается по сторонам, прежде чем наклониться к Финну.

— Моя сестра, типа, всю неделю без остановки играет новую песню Бэкстрит Бойз, и этим утром я поймал себя на том, что в душе напевал ее мотивчик. Сами участники группы — полный отстой, но эта хрень просто душу рвет, понимаете?

Финн улыбается.

— Поверь, все так говорят. На момент релиза все с ума посходили. Могу поклясться, что один из «Рыцарей Рен» насвистывал мелодию песни, когда я проходил мимо него в коридоре.

— Вот черт, они же выпускают музыку на вашем лейбле, верно?

Глаза Джоша сияют, но вскоре после этого с его лица начинает медленно сходить улыбка, он небрежно пожимает плечами и заканчивает бумажную работу.

— Ну да, то есть сестре они тоже очень нравятся. Нормальная группа. Но не в моем вкусе.

Он вручает Финну ключ от номера.

— Мы пока не пользуемся электронными карточками, с обычными ключами все равно надежнее. Ваш номер находится за первой дверью слева вверх по лестнице. Дайте знать, если вам что-то понадобится.

— Спасибо, — говорит Финн, пожимая парню руку.

Оказавшись в номере, он быстро принимает душ и переодевается. Перелет был коротким, но внешний вид немаловажен. Не желая сливаться с толпой, он всегда появляется на подобных мероприятиях в костюме. Интересно посмотреть: поддастся ли музыкант давлению ситуации. К тому же, костюм является своеобразной униформой и придает владельцу внешнюю авторитарность. Финн достаточно молод и выглядит заметно младше своих лет. Поэтому ему совсем не хочется, чтобы его приняли за подростка.

По приезду в магазин, который представляет из себя нечто среднее между книжным, кофейней и травяной лавкой, он обнаруживает, что в помещении собралась приличная толпа. На него бросают несколько неоднозначных взглядов, хотя, в целом, царит дружеская атмосфера, как он и ожидал. Но в наше время ничего нельзя загадывать заранее. Он подходит к барной стойке, чтобы поприветствовать хозяйку заведения, и не сразу ее узнает.

— Асока Тано? — обращается к ней он, пока та сжимает обеими руками протянутую ей ладонь.

— Вы меня узнали? Полагаю, на это следовало рассчитывать. Я наслышана о парнях из студии, которые устраивают состязания по выпивке, а потом перечисляют самых редких и непризнанных музыкантов.

— Но вы не из их числа, мисс Тано. Вы даже не представляете, как часто вас называют одной из самых влиятельных персон в мире шоу-бизнеса.

— Вот до чего дошло, да неужели? Она улыбается и указывает направо, где располагается небольшая сцена и зрительские ряды: — А вот и она, девушка, которую вы искали.

Перед полетом на самолете Финн прочитал о Рей в интернете. Первоначально, информация появилась в местной газете и была скудной. Он нашел зрительские отзывы о концерте и одну единственную статью о прошлогоднем конкурсе на лучшую песню, который прошел в Санта-Фе. На черно-белом снимке была изображена победительница. Сколько он не рассматривал фотографию, угадывался только девичий профиль в обрамлении длинных волос; Рей склонилась над гитарой, опустив голову так, что лица было не видно.

Девушка, которая сейчас вытаскивает усилитель «Оранж» на сцену, выше, чем он ожидал. Она стройна и подтянута. Волосы ниспадают до талии, а пряди на затылке собраны в замысловатые пучки и косы, искусно торчащие в разные стороны. Она просто одета: в голубую юбку с цветочным узором и полосатый топ. В углу сцены, на стуле, висит вязаный безразмерный свитер.

Когда она поднимает взгляд вверх, Финну отрадно видеть удивительно привлекательное и интересное лицо с большим лбом и широкой нижней челюстью. Она также может похвастаться точеными скулами и кошачьими глазами. В словах Улы сомневаться никогда не приходилось.

Девушка ловко настраивает аппаратуру, устраивает быструю проверку звука, затем уходит со сцены, чтобы поговорить с Асокой Тано.

— Я буду готова через пять минут, — сообщает она женщине.

— Замечательно! Твой гость уже прибыл, — говорит Асока, указывая на Финна.

Глаза девушки весело расширяются, а лицо светится от улыбки:

— Ну, разумеется! Я нашла вас вчера в интернете, извините меня, когда я предельно собрана, то перестаю обращать внимание на окружение. Спасибо, что пришли, мистер Штурм.

— Называй меня Финном, — просит он, пожимая ей руку.

— Договорились, Финн. Я Рей. Думаю, ты уже догадался.

— Хорошее предположение. Ну что ж, Рей, иди и отыграй концерт, как обычно. Я не собираюсь тебя просить забыть о моем присутствии, но все же попробуй притвориться.

— Идет. Значит так, я схожу на пару минут в туалет, чтобы прокричаться как следует, попью чая у Асоки, а потом — сразу на сцену.

— Валяй, если ты всегда так делаешь.

Она неловко машет рукой и проскальзывает мимо него в сторону уборных.

Пока они говорили, в зале собралось еще больше народу — разношерстная толпа всех возрастов, хотя далеко не все зрители выглядели как постоянные клиенты магазина.

— Ну и, кто такая Рей? — спрашивает Асоку он, когда ему приносят содовую с сиропом. — Как давно она здесь выступает?

— Что ж, она начала к нам приходить еще будучи тринадцатилетней. На тот момент ее как раз поселили в семью Платтов. Ужасные были люди, жадные до денег от государства. Не думаю, что ее вообще кормили, только в школе и, по возможности, у меня. Слава богу, она прожила с ними лишь год, и следующая семья была к ней добрее. Ее первая гитара была моим подарком. Я выменяла инструмент, но он просто лежал без дела. Рухлядь, а не гитара, но все же находка для начинающих музыкантов. К пятнадцати годам Рей накопила на собственную гитару «Тэйлор» и выкупила ее из ломбарда, в котором работает. Думается мне, все ее инструменты взяты в ломбарде.

— Я так понял, она сирота?

— Да, но это меня не касается, — заканчивает Асока и отходит, чтобы подать напитки другому клиенту за стойкой.

Пару минут спустя из уборной появляется Рей, берет из рук Асоки кружку с чаем, улыбается Финну нервной улыбкой и ступает на сцену.

— Всем привет! Эм, спасибо, что по первому зову пришли на этот вечер. Моя первая песня написана недавно. Признаюсь честно, я закончила ее только сегодня, пока меняла масло в машине. Песня совсем не о механике, просто, бывает так, что вдохновение приходит в самые неожиданные моменты. Так или иначе, она называется «Павший Духом».

Она наигрывает несколько аккордов и запевает песню. С первыми звуками чарующей мелодии галдящие зрители, расположившиеся в дальнем конце зала, мгновенно замолкают. И у барной стойки, и у книжных стеллажей все еще слышен шепот, но, по большей части, ей удается пленить аудиторию.

Рей почти всегда поет, закрыв глаза. Подобное поведение музыкантов на сцене обычно не приветствуется, но она устанавливает зрительный контакт в нужное время и в нужном месте, к тому же он переодически чередуется с мимолетной грустной улыбкой.

Голос девушки так же чист и силен, как на демо; лирика новой песни слегка не доработана, зато слова завораживают сердце. Песня заканчивается, затихает последняя нота, замирает последний аккорд, Рей распахивает глаза, и раздаются бурные аплодисменты. Финн тоже восторженно хлопает.

Взаимодействие с публикой в перерывах между песнями еще нужно развивать, но Финну приходилось видеть и хуже. На ум приходит концерт одного парня из Оверленд-Парка в Канзасе, который развлекал аудиторию шутками, начинающимися с «тук-тук».

Во время антракта девушка нерешительно топчется у края сцены, поэтому он машет ей рукой, чтобы подозвать.

— Я не знала, захочется ли тебе поговорить со мной до конца сета, поэтому и не подошла, чтобы не давить.

— Да все в порядке, Рей. Я могу уйти прямо сейчас, так как прекрасно знаю, какими должны быть наши следующие шаги.

Рей садится на соседний стул и соглашается выпить еще одну кружку чая, приготовленного Асокой.

— Серьезно? Тебе правда понравилось.

— Твои стихи и голос — прекрасны. Ты отлично выглядишь и умело общаешься со зрителями. Чтобы довести сочинительские навыки до совершенства, стоит поучиться у профессиональных поэтов-песенников, но выступление уже сейчас проходит на очень достойном уровне.

Улыбка пропадает с лица Рей.

— У профессиональных поэтов-песенников? А что с моими песнями не так?

— Рей, твои песни великолепны. Но наша задача состоит в том, чтобы сделать их идеальными.

— Но, в таком случае, поэтов-песенников включат в соавторы и у них появится право на лицензионные платежи? А я совсем не хочу терять свой голос и оригинальное звучание.

— Да, конечно, но их помощь благотворно повлияет на рост продаж. Кроме того, за тобой сохранится статус основного автора. Хороший поэт всегда тебя поймет. Песни останутся твоими. У тебя сейчас есть любимый альбом?

— Пластинка ТиЭлСи «FanMail».

— Черт да! Между нами говоря, я бы отдал своего первенца за шанс поработать в Аристе. Так. А тебе известно, сколько писателей трудилось над материалом? Двенадцать, включая участниц группы. И я тебе гарантирую, что ТиЭлСи заработали кучу денег от продаж пластинки.

— Хм... А что насчет Аланис Мориссетт с «Jagged Little Pill»?

— Прекрасно. Весь альбом написан в соавторстве с продюсером. Думаешь, Аланис заливается слезами? У тебя есть какие-то сомнения по поводу ее авторского посыла или голоса? Послушай, Рей, в своем деле ты чертовски хороша. У тебя есть голос. Но хиты пишутся по определенной формуле, да даже самые пафосные инди-музыканты, которых только можно представить, пытаются ее вывести, если и не в коммерческих целях, то просто, чтобы заставить слушателей напевать их песни за приготовлением кофе по утрам. Мы всего-то хотим убедиться в том, что у тебя имеется все необходимое для успеха. Если мы подпишем с тобой контракт, то музыкальный лейбл сделает крупное финансовое вложение, и чем быстрее оно окупится, тем скорее ты заработаешь прибыль. У тебя очень качественные песни, которые уже сейчас можно пускать в ротацию на радио, и мы лишь хотим удостовериться в их исключительности. Нам хочется, чтобы твой первый сингл попал на верхушки чартов. Как-никак, тебе придется конкурировать с подростковой поп-музыкой. Кстати, сколько тебе вообще лет?

— Девятнадцать.

— А когда тебе исполнится двадцать?

— В июле.

— Так значит, на момент выхода сингла, ты уже не будешь подростком, но это не беда. Пинк выпустит свой первый альбом в двадцать один год.

— Кто?

— Увидишь.

— А с моим возрастом точно проблем не будет?

— Если мы остановимся на фолк-роке, то никаких проблем возникнуть не должно. В наше время подписывают поп-контракты с четырнадцатилетними исполнителями.

— Боже мой. Я определенно за то, чтобы мы держались фолк-рока. Это мое звучание.

— Конечно, обязательно, — кивает в знак согласия Финн.

— Ты не захочешь видеть, как я танцую. И еще, ты сказал, что знаешь, какими будут наши следующие шаги, так какими же?

— На следующей неделе ты вполне можешь приехать в Лос-Анджелес и встретиться с нужными людьми. Чтобы вести переговоры по контракту, нужно найти менеджера. У меня есть кое-кто на примете, посмотрим, согласится ли она тебя взять.

— Получается, ты предлагаешь заключить контракт?

— Мне нужно прояснить некоторые моменты, но в общем да, Рей, я уверен, что мы сможем предложить тебе контракт.

Это его самая любимая часть. Вот поэтому он так любит свою работу. На лице Рей расцветает широкая улыбка, настолько, что ему кажется, что ее рот вот-вот треснет, она, похоже, готова броситься в его объятья. Финну этого не хватало. Подписав с дюжину соглашений с новыми талантами, за последние три года он по-настоящему устал от пресыщенных славой гламурных южно-калифорнийских групп, которые заботятся исключительно о престиже и имидже, и поэтому готовы притворяться что, заключение контракта с лейблом — плевое дело.

Наконец, Рей решает вместо объятий обменяться рукопожатием.

— Послушай, во время второй половины концерта, пожалуйста, не делай никаких объявлений со сцены, договорились?

— Нет, нет, конечно. Я не из тех, кто торопит события.

— Вот и славно. Сейчас иди и порви зал, потом найди меня, чтобы обговорить детали сотрудничества и планы на предстоящую неделю.

На этом моменте, поддавшись чувствам, она сначала заключает его в объятия, затем убегает обратно на сцену. Асока, ставшая свидетелем их разговора, неустрашимо смотрит Финну в глаза.

— Эта девушка особенная. Иначе я бы так долго ее не поощряла. Позаботься о ней. Возможно, сгорело много мостов, когда я ушла из шоу-бизнеса, но далеко не все, поэтому если она пострадает, не сомневайся, мне не составит труда загубить твою карьеру и испортить жизнь. Усек?

— Да, мадам, — отвечает Финн.

— Ну и чудесно! Следующий напиток за счет заведения.


	6. You Can Have it All But How Much Do You Want It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни Оазис «Supersonic».

Кроме одинокого серфера, лавирующего среди неласковых волн, и пожилой женщины, вышедшей на ежедневную прогулку, пляж за домом Кайло — пуст. Он наблюдает за приходом Хакса сквозь раздвижные стеклянные двери, ведущие на кухню. Дом ему ненавистен. Он похож на пирамиду из сахара, в длинном ряду таких же безликих строений. С заурядным пляжем и престарелыми соседями.

Интересно, оштрафуют ли его, если он перекрасит дом в черный цвет.

— Кайло, ты вообще меня слушаешь?

— Нет, — отрезает он.

— Понятно, тогда просто подпиши гребаный контракт. Мы все прекрасно знаем, почему у тебя руки не доходят, не обязательно быть таким засранцем!

Кайло недоуменно пожимает плечами и смотрит, как серфера в четвертый раз сбивает с ног волной:

— Может, у меня творческий кризис.

— А, думаешь снова уйти из группы или, для разнообразия, начать сольную карьеру? Заняться живописью? Фотографией?

— Остынь, мать твою, Хакс. Я понимаю, что ты заработаешь на этой сделке больше меня, и чувствую твое жалкое отчаяние.

Хакс со звоном опускает чайную чашку на блюдце и угрожающе идет на Кайло:

— Эта маленькая заминка, или как там эта чертовщина называется, затрагивает не только меня. Она негативно сказывается на всей группе и рабочих контактах: клиентах, сотрудниках, коллегах. Мне сложно полностью контролировать весь твой «творческий» процесс, будь он проклят, потому что ты ведешь себя как ребенок, к которому нет доверия. Слушай, возьми себя в руки и действуй как профессиональный музыкант, вот тогда, возможно, отношение к тебе изменится.

— Ты что, разговаривал с моим отцом?

— Чего? Нет!

— Странно, ты сейчас говоришь точно, как он.

Кайло отворачивается от окна и подходит к кухонному столу. На гранитной поверхности лежит ворох бумаг под роспись с указанием инициалов, все облеплено многочисленными желтыми стикерами. Кайло протягивает руку, и Хакс передает ему свою ручку «Монблан».

— Ты прочитал условия?

— Дважды. Митака их перепроверил.

Он поспешно ставит инициалы — все сопровождается неприятными приступами удушья — дальше нижняя часть последней страницы подтверждается подписью и датой, украсив документ уродливым каллиграфическим узором, он, наконец, швыряет ручку обратно Хаксу.

— Получай. А теперь свали нахрен.

— Ты подонок.

— Который сделал тебя на девять миллионов долларов богаче. Проваливай.

Хакс собирает вещи и уходит, столкнувшись с Лорной в дверях, он бормочет ей что-то невнятное.

— Что он сказал?

Сказал: — «Удачи, он сегодня в редкостно паршивом настроении».

Кайло улыбается:

— Надеюсь, ты пришла объявить, что на сегодня у меня нет никаких дел.

— Не совсем. Пусть, это и не самая крупная сделка года, но уж точно последних нескольких месяцев, в связи с чем «Ферст Ордер Рекордс» постараются созвать пресс-конференцию. Вероятно, сегодня.

— Отлично, тогда достань мне билет на ближайший рейс.

— Кайло, если ты улетишь в Нью-Йорк, конференцию перенесут туда же, и все расходы придется покрывать из бюджета группы.

— Прекрасно. Подумаешь. Что еще?

Она достает из сумки бежевый конверт бренда «Манила»:

— Хакс попросил тебе передать.

— Почему он сам этого не сделал?

— Он отдал мне этот конверт, как только приехал, и поручил отдать после его ухода, не раньше. Я его не вскрывала.

Кайло дергает за застежку и заглядывает внутрь. В папке лежит несколько фотографий девушек. Он швыряет конверт на стол.

— Больше ничего не принимай из его рук. В особенности, если эти загадочные послания адресованы лично мне. Тебе следовало бы, мать его, знать.

— Он — твой менеджер, ваши дела меня не касаются.

— Ты права. Уходи. И передай Линдси, или как там ее зовут, что у нас закончился апельсиновый сок.

— Ты и, правда, ведешь себя сегодня как последний мудак.

— Ты и в банке называешь меня мудаком, когда обналичиваешь свои чеки.

— Да, вообще-то, — отвечает она.

— Ты уволена.

— Ну уж нет.

— Прошу прощения?

— На данный момент я проработала с тобой два года. Прежде чем меня нанять, ты уволил с десяток ассистентов. Помнишь, как все было раньше, до меня?

— Твою мать!

Он отворачивается от нее и снова подходит к стеклянной двери. Прижимаясь лбом к стеклу, он задумывается о том, с какой силой надо ударить, чтобы его разбить.

— Я пойду вниз, поработаю во дворе. Как только конференция будет назначена, я дам тебе знать.

После ее ухода, Кайло подбирает конверт и небрежным жестом разбрасывает фотографии по столу. На всех пяти изображены типичные девушки с обложек мужских журналов — длинноволосые с пробором по центру. Две блондинки, брюнетка и две рыженькие. Он достает телефон, распахивает дверь настежь и выходит на балкон, пытаясь дозвониться до Хакса по сотовому в машине. Раздается один гудок.

— Брендан Хакс у телефона.

— Я бы набил тебе морду при нашей следующей встрече, но ты потом меня по судам затаскаешь.

— Кайло! Какие люди. Ты же знаешь, что я не стал бы подавать на тебя в суд. Я предпочел бы увидеть тебя за решеткой. Что, несомненно, пошло бы на пользу твоему имиджу, пока не найдешь себе девушку.

— То есть я должен выбрать одну из этих девушек по фотографии?

— Совсем нет, сначала ты захочешь с ними пообщаться. Я всего лишь сузил поиск.

— Устроив кастинг?

— Нет, конечно, я обратился в модельное агенство. У тебя есть вариант получше? Так отношения останутся сугубо деловыми. Девушки подпишут соглашения о неразглашении, и ничьи чувства не пострадают.

— Полный бред. Я отказываюсь устраивать прослушивание на роль новой девушки.

— Ох, нет, Кайло, я подъезжаю к долине Сан-Фернандо. Я тебя не слышу. Позже поговорим.

Связь пропадает. Кайло рычит и швыряет телефон с балкона, в сторону океана. Приземляясь на песок, корпус едва не задевает чайку.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — доносится приглушенный голос Лорны снизу.

Первым делом, он собирает фотографии и отправляет в мусор, и только потом спускается вниз по лестнице и выходит на мокрый песок, чтобы подобрать телефон.

Прежде чем вернуться в дом, он встречает и пропускает вперед двух дам.

— Здравствуй, дорогой, — говорит та, что живет по соседству.

— Привет, — бормочет он.

— Он играет в группе, — сообщает своей подруге женщина. — Моя внучка от них в восторге.

Лорна сидит во внутреннем дворике за столиком из коряги. Он отдает ей телефон и входит внутрь. Он размышляет: стоит ли подняться на третий этаж и пойти в спальню, но вместо этого решает направиться в студию. Его студия звукозаписи проще, чем у родителей, но ее функциональности достаточно, чтобы записать демо и обеспечить приличную звукоизоляцию.

Он снимает акустическую гитару со стойки. Ту, что пришла в ящике вместе с личными вещами Энакина Скайуокера, на которые он наткнулся в старших классах средней школы. Нетронутый ящик достался Кайло от матери. На этой гитаре он играл песни еще в составе «Дагоба Систем». Он не держал ее в руках несколько месяцев, но благодаря стараниям домработницы, на ней — ни пылинки. Гитара инкрустирована россыпью жемчуга в форме звезды и переливается в полумраке, а при касании ладонью струны отзываются мягким рокотом. Настроив инструмент, он принимается играть, бессознательно срывая аккорды со струн. Он был не в себе, когда бренчал на гитаре в первый раз — охваченный галлюцинаторным видением, он ощущал, как цветные вспышки отскакивали от горящих струн. Только отдавшись без остатка, ему иногда удается найти толику прежнего волшебства. Ну а сейчас, она как будто над ним насмехается. Кажется, его руки слишком огромны и неуклюжи, струны дедовского наследия совсем не откликаются на его зов. Он возвращает гитару на стойку и заменяет на электрическую — «Фендер Стратокастер» 1965 года выпуска, приобретенную на первый аванс. Подключив гитару к усилителю, он увеличивает громкость, какое-то время наслаждаясь мощным гулом, прежде чем сорваться в атаку и ударить по струнам.

Кайло выводит музыкальные гаммы, возвращаясь к заученным в детстве гитарным соло, и всей той чуши, сочиненной с «Рыцарями Рен». Он продолжает играть, не обращая внимания на лопнувшую первую струну, и останавливается только при виде крови на указательном пальце левой руки. Отложив гитару в сторону, он поднимается к себе в комнату, засунув порезанный палец в рот.

Лорна приготовила и разложила на кровати одежду, оставив записку и таблетку успокоительного.

_Пресс-конференция в 3. Доставка еды в 1. Такси в 1:30. Прими таблетку во время еды. Сходи в чертов душ._

_\--Л_

Кайло смотрит на часы. Сейчас всего одиннадцать. Он скидывает одежду на пол, колеблется, собирает вещи, вешает их на стул и заползает в кровать. То ли во сне, то ли в полудреме, он прокручивает в голове последнюю песню Энакина Скайуокера.


	7. Don't Worry It's Just Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни По «Another World».

Агенты художественно-репертуарного подразделения «Ферст Ордер» заполонили конференц-зал. В помещении устроен фуршет, отчего большинство сотрудников не упускает возможности позавтракать. Некоторые сотрудники заняли свои места, ровно в девять в зал заходит глава подразделения, гомон голосов стихает, и тогда уже все остальные спешат усесться за стол.

Фазма, в которой без малого два метра, даже без каблуков возвышается над окружающими. Она всегда носит обувь на каблуках. 

Ее рабочий день начался в семь утра, однако она выглядит безупречно: платиновые белокурые волосы уложены в аккуратное каре, а серебристо-серый брючный костюм идеально отглажен. 

— Давайте сегодня закончим побыстрее. Ну что ж, приступим? Начнем с новостей компании. Вам наверняка известно, что новый контракт «Рыцарей Рен», наконец, скреплен всеми пятью подписями. Аванс составляет шесть миллионов долларов, компания может позволить подобные выплаты, но есть вероятность того, что нам придется потуже затянуть ремни, поэтому не удивляйтесь, если на протяжении последующих нескольких недель, проводя переговоры, вам предстоит потешить самолюбие новых артистов. Будут вопросы?

Голубые глаза обводят зал:

— Нет. Отлично. Кстати о контрактах, компания не станет разрывать сотрудничество с Эйлой.

Финн косится на коллег, Трент поднимает руку. Фазма кивает в ответ. 

— Ну, я присматриваюсь к одной девчачьей группе, и девчонки считают себя кем-то вроде ярых феминисток, в пример Спайс Герлз. Понятно, что Эйла подаст заявление в суд. Что мне сказать, когда меня спросят об иске?

— Скажи, что Эйла состояла в прекрасных отношениях со своим продюсером, о чем свидетельствует двусторонняя электронная переписка, и все бредовые заявления о домогательствах всплыли только, когда к записи альбома привлекли новых поэтов-песенников.

— Так вот что случилось? — спрашивает Трент. 

— Таким будет наше свидетельство в суде. Напоминаю: всегда сохраняйте верность компании, а не «уличным» музыкантам. Есть еще какие-нибудь вопросы? Отлично. 

Фазма переходит к обзору других новостей компании, который завершается обходом вокруг стола, чтобы побеседовать с каждым сотрудником. Финна начинает подташнивать. Он был знаком с Эйлой несколько лет — они встретились на корпоративе вскоре после подписания контракта с лейблом. Она невероятно талантливая и трудолюбивая поэтесса, которая пишет музыку в любых жанрах. Он даже подумывал сделать ее наставницей Рей. Он думает о Рей — о том, как сильно ее обрадовало предложение подписать контракт; во время второй половины концерта сердце девушки буквально разрывалось от счастья. От нее шел свет — это не всем дано.

— Финн? — говорит Фазма. А что у тебя?

Тот подскакивает на месте. Он надеется, что она обращается к нему впервые. 

— Я? Ах, да. У меня есть пара проектов, но я пока не готов озвучить предложения, — отвечает он. 

— Мне интересно узнать про твои дела поподробнее. Пусть Робин принесет мне сегодня диски. 

Фазма завершает совещание, большая часть его коллег по-прежнему остается в конференц-зале, чтобы разобраться с остатками фуршета и посплетничать, а Финн с быстротой молнии несется в свой офис. Робин вышла из кабинета, и в кои-то веки Финн этому рад. 

Завтра прилетает Рей, и на столе лежат документы по ее сделке. Для официального установления деловых отношений требовалось подписание контракта — девушка подписала бумаги непосредственно перед его отъездом. Он закрывает дверь и какое-то время стоит неподвижно, делая глубокие вздохи. Ему не верится, что он решился на такой отчаянный поступок.

Сначала самое главное: он включает измельчитель бумаги и уничтожает соглашение Рей. Никто его не видел, к тому же он не делился подробностями поездки в Нью-Мексико с Робин. Словно ее никогда и не было. Уничтожив бумаги, он со вздохом усаживается за стол, берет трубку и набирает номер. 

— «Резистанс Рекордс», офис По Дэмерона. 

— Биби! Это Финн Штурм. По у себя?

— Он только что вошел. Одну минутку, Финн, я сейчас вас соединю.

Когда По отвечает на звонок, Финн проводит очередной комплекс успокаивающих дыхательных упражнений.

— Финн! Мы давно не виделись. Как обстоят дела на «темной стороне»?

Благодаря нескрываемой радости в голосе По, беспокойство Финна немного ослабевает, и он переходит прямо к делу:

— Собственно, поэтому я и звоню. Помнишь, ты всегда говорил, что по гроб жизни мне обязан, ведь я помог тебе выпутаться из одной заварушки?

— Разумеется. А что случилось? 

— У вас есть вакансии? 

— Финн, тебя уволили? Что ты, черт побери, натворил? 

— Нет, ничего такого, но я собираюсь уйти по собственному желанию. Сегодня же.

Он смотрит из окна офиса, затем опускает жалюзи. 

— А еще, пока есть время, я намерен переманить к себе артистку.

— Ты серьезно? Что у вас происходит?

— Ты слышал о скандале с Эйлой? 

— Краем уха. 

— Руководство отказывается расторгать с Эйлой контракт. Вероятно, дело дойдет до суда, ситуация не из приятных. Сноук хочет ее наказать в назидание другим. Но, По, новая исполнительница, которую я нашел, то есть Ула, в общем, не суть, она особенная. По-настоящему особенная. И я просто представил, что же с ней станет, подпиши она контракт с лейблом. Она вполне может оказаться «следующей Эйлой». А, может, с ней не будут церемониться — сделают из нее поп-певицу. Такой участи я даже врагу не пожелаю. Кроме того, я отказываюсь работать в компании, которая эксплуатирует, как только может. 

— Ничего себе, Финн. А вот это сильно. И, да, мы выделим тебе здесь местечко. Вот только у меня нет официальных служебных полномочий, и сейчас гендиректор отдыхает на Бали. Без интернета и связи с внешним миров — кроме экстренных случаев.

— Все в порядке, я могу подождать. Но если мисс Органа, по какой-то причине, решит меня не нанимать, ты ведь позаботишься о Рей, верно?

— Если у нее есть талант, то я заключу с ней договор. Я тебе доверяю, но мне нужно будет с ней встретиться, чтобы прослушать — чистая формальность.

— Ладно, ладно, это хорошо. Остается только пережить выходные. Девушка прилетает завтра в полдень, и тем же вечером собирается Американское общество композиторов, авторов и издателей. Так что я заеду за ней и привезу к вам завтра днем? И пришлю курьера с демо-записью.

— Давай, так и поступим.

— Значит, завтра я притворюсь, что все в порядке, все выходные буду держаться подальше от офиса, а в понедельник пришлю кого-нибудь за вещами и подам заявление об уходе. Вот дерьмо.

— Что такое?

— Для начала, мне придется взять с собой Робин. Она разговаривала с Рей и собственноручно организовала ее перелет. Если в «Ферст Ордер» прознают о предварительном соглашении, то заварят такую кашу, что не расхлебать. Но черт, здесь и без Робин проблем хватает, потому что руководство может запросто получить доступ к моей электронной почте.

— В таком случае, в понедельник пусть лучше Биби подчистит все концы.

— Почему именно Биби? 

По хохочет:

— Скажем так, он с техникой на «ты». Если Биби зайдет в сеть, то избавится от всех следов нежелательных входящих и исходящих сообщений. 

— А он не против? 

— Конечно, я согласен, — вмешивается в разговор Биби. 

— Ты что все время был на линии? — спрашивает По. 

— Ты так и не попросил меня повесить трубку. 

— Блин. Извини, Биби. Разрешаю отключиться. 

— Хорошо, поговорим позже!

— По, спасибо, дружище. Правда. Даже если за тобой и имелся должок, я все равно тебе очень признателен.

— Без проблем. Я много лет пытался увести тебя из компании. Ты всего-навсего облегчил мне задачу. 

— Ну что. Мы правда идем ва-банк?

— Так и есть. 

— Ладно. Тогда до завтра. Да, и вот еще что. 

— Слушаю.

— Номер для Рей забронирован по кредитной карте компании. 

По смеется:

— Отмени бронь, я попрошу Биби все переоформить. Добро пожаловать в «Резистанс», Финн.


	8. How Are You So Burnt When You're Barely On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни Хоул «Malibu».

Синий дорожный чемодан с твердой оболочкой — тот самый, что когда-то собрала мама Рей перед отъездом к тете Джинни, совсем не приходившейся Рей тетей и не состоявшей в родственниках у ее мамы. Она была какой-то двоюродной сестрой, седьмой водой на киселе, единственной родней со стороны Лайлы Кеноби.

Тогда Лайла опустилась на колени перед пятилетней Рей и пообещала вернуться. Рей долго верила, что так и будет. А потеряв надежду, долгое время продолжала притворяться. Тетя Джинни умерла, когда Рей было восемь лет, а Службе зашиты детей так и не удалось установить местоположение ее матери. След обрывался после ареста в Рино за год до произошедшего. В свидетельстве о рождении не был вписан отец, да и Лайла не называла его никем иным, как «тот мерзавец».

Все попытки найти хоть какую-нибудь семью были обречены на неудачу. Рей оказалась в системе опеки, и этот чемодан переступил порог пяти различных патронатных домов, прежде чем поселился в тесном шкафу трейлера спустя два дня после ее восемнадцатилетия. Она никогда не покидала город надолго, поэтому он так и стоял без надобности.

Она потягивает из стакана виски с колой и придирчиво осматривает гардероб. Каждая тряпочка вывалена на кровать. Вещей больше, чем она ожидала, ну а с другой стороны, ей редко приходилось от них избавлялась, она носила тот же размер с тринадцати лет — росла, но не полнела.

В конце концов, она принимает решение упаковать любимые вещи и перестать переживать о том, что подумают другие. Вся ее одежда в стиле «деревенский шик».

Солнце едва взошло, но стоит по-летнему теплый день, и в распахнутые окна трейлера врывается ветер, разгоняя холодный зимний сивер. В Лос-Анджелесе будет еще теплее, поэтому к джинсам летят легкие платья и свободные юбки. Сколько бы она не фантазировала о волшебном преображении на месте, как в фильме «Красотка», ей прекрасно известно, что до подписания контракта ничего подобного не случится, к тому же за все придется платить из своего кармана.

Восторг перед первым полетом побеждает беспокойство, но не опасения перед новым и неизведанным. В шестом классе ее самой долгой поездкой стала экскурсия в Эль-Пасо. Мысль о том, что именно Асока повезет ее в аэропорт, приносит ей огромное облегчение, хоть она, возможно, и не самая лучшая советчица, ведь с тех пор, как вышел ее первый альбом, утекло много воды.

Рей переводит взгляд на часы, и желудок сжимается в комок. Асока приедет через пятнадцать минут. Ну, почему она откладывает все до самого последнего момента?

Упаковав одежду, она идет в ванную. В пластиковый пакет летит косметика и туалетные принадлежности. Она кладет пакет в чемодан к остальным вещам и проверяет, что в рюкзаке лежит все необходимое: документы, билет на самолет, деньги и жвачка, купленная по совету Асоки, чтобы не заложило уши. Наконец, поставив чемодан, рюкзак и гитару к двери, она закрывает все окна.

Когда она сидит и ждет на диване, у нее начинают сдавать нервы, пока на подъездной дорожке не притормаживает старый, дребезжащий мерседес Асоки. Рей выходит за порог дома, каким-то чудом удерживая в одной руке все вещи, и Асока помогает сгрузить все в багажник.

— Не вздумай сдавать гитару в багаж, — предостерегает она. — Из-за резких перепадов давления прелестная шейка переломится, как тростинка. Лучше провези ее на борт в ручной клади.

— Еще раз большое спасибо, — говорит Рей, запирая трейлер. — Мне известно, какое безумие творится в магазине в период равноденствия, да и вообще.

Асока захлопывает багажник:

— Мои покупатели мирятся с моим непредсказуемым графиком вот уже двадцать лет. А такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни.

Альбукерке находится не более, чем в двух часах езды, но дорога ни разу в жизни не казалась Рей настолько долгой. Даже в предвкушении поездки на концерт, ей никогда не приходилось томиться в таком невыносимом ожидании.

— Хочешь сесть за руль? — наконец спрашивает Асока, полчаса следившая за ерзавшей на месте Рей.

Она слушала музыку, чтобы отвлечься, безуспешно пыталась любоваться пейзажами, но все равно продолжала считать мильные столбы.

— Можно?

Асока ненадолго притормаживает у обочины, и они меняются местами.

— Я всегда мечтала оказаться за рулем этого автомобиля, — признается Рей, регулируя зеркала. — Мерседес 70-го года выпуска с дизельным двигателем — мощная, как танк, машина, настолько навороченная, что ей уступает по функциональности большинство современных моделей.

Вернувшись на автостраду, Рей немного успокаивается, наконец-то обретая контроль. Асока так и не поменяла кассетную магнитолу, поэтому они слушают весь альбом Иглз «Hotel California» и «Rumours» Флитвуд Мак, пока на горизонте не начинают вырисовываться скромные очертания Альбукерке.

По приезду в аэропорт Асока сопровождает Рей до стоек регистрации и досмотра багажа, затем они вместе проходят в зал ожидания. Провоз гитары вызывает небольшие неприятности, однако благодаря своей любезности и требовательности Асока все же получает разрешение пронести ее на борт.

Они садятся на жесткие пластиковые сиденья стульев, которые стоят напротив панорамного окна.

— У меня дурное предчувствие, словно я совершаю ошибку? Но, вероятно, виной всему страх.

— Если ты попробуешь сбежать, я тебя собственноручно схвачу и запихну в самолет.

— Такого не случится. Теперь все равно поздно отступать.

Немного помолчав, Рей спрашивает о том, что давно не давало ей покоя:

— Почему ты все бросила?

Асока берет руку Рей в свою.

— Долго рассказывать, давай поговорим позже, так получилось потому, что что мне это стало больше не нужно. Я лишь хотела самовыражения, и мне это долгое время удавалось. Потом стало казаться, что я потеряла свободу, превратившись в заложницу собственного имиджа. Но осознание пришло не сразу — чувство не из приятных. Рей, мне совсем не хочется тебя отговаривать, просто будь осторожна. Моя история закончилась еще вполне благополучно.

— На днях ты сама сказала, что мне известно, кто я. Так что я справлюсь.

— Ну, ты уж постарайся. А пока не объявят посадку, давай-ка поговорим о чем-нибудь повеселее.

Пока самолет набирает высоту, Рей рыдает. Прощаясь, она заключила Асоку в объятия, подкатывающий ком в горле не давал ей говорить, но тогда ей удалось сдержать слезы. Сейчас Рей смотрит вниз на несущуюся под крылом самолета песчаную пустыню и, взмывая над облаками, говорит последнее прощай, если ей и случится вернуться домой, то место никогда не будет прежним. Весь полет она глядит в иллюминатор. Девяносто минут проносятся, как одно мгновение. Она даже не успевает допить принесенную стюардессой колу, как самолет начинает снижаться. Неистово жуя жвачку, девушка припадает лицом к стеклу, восхищаясь масштабом увиденного. Бесконечная череда домов и дорог, далеких небоскребов и бассейнов. За секунды до приземления они пролетают над лентой скоростного шоссе, настолько широкой, что та кажется бескрайней. Как только колеса самолета касаются посадочной полосы, желудок снова сжимается, и в ушах приятно щелкает.

Приближаясь к месту стоянки, ход самолета постепенно замедляется. Женщина, расположившаяся в соседнем кресле, убирает четки и хлопает Рей по руке.

— Мы прилетели! — говорит она.

— Да, — отзывается Рей.

В толпе встречающих Рей замечает мужчину с табличкой, на которой написана ее фамилия, и вздыхает с облегчением. Секретарша Финна, Робин, пообещала, что за ней пришлют водителя, но так и не сказала, где ей ждать автомобиль.

— Привет. Я Рей, — обращается к мужчине с каменным лицом она, протягивая руку.

Он смотрит на нее какое-то время, затем обменивается рукопожатием.

— Алексей, — представляется он. — Ты сдавала багаж?

— Да.

Он берет ее гитару.

— Следуй за мной, пойдем заберем.

Она следует за ним по пятам, пробиваясь сквозь толпу людей, направляясь в сторону зала ожидания. Рей составляет первое впечатление: свет и металл, люди всех национальностей и профессий.

В зоне выдачи багажа чемоданы уже кружатся на конвейере. Она замечает свою сумку и подходит, чтобы забрать, но Алексей ее опережает и, строго смерив взглядом, сам стаскивает вещи с конвейера.

— Всего одна?

— Да.

Он кивает в ответ, направляясь через раздвижные двери на выход. На улице тоже царит суматоха — повсюду толпы людей и куча машин. Алексей провожает ее до черного легкового автомобиля и распахивает дверь. Проскользнув на заднее сидение, она ждет, пока он погрузит в багажник гитару и чемодан. Машина сияет чистотой и новизной. Стоит им тронутся с места, как она тянется к окну, но не прислоняется лбом к стеклу, как тогда в самолете.

— Как давно ты здесь живешь, Алексей?

— Двенадцать лет.

— А до этого?

— На Украине.

— Ты приехал, чтобы стать актером?

— Я приехал за свободой, мисс Кеноби.

— Ох, — вздыхает Рей.

Ей хочется спросить: сколько ему было лет, как все произошло и кто остался позади, но он надел солнцезащитные очки и выехал на автостраду. Его лицо становится непроницаемым. Рей снова смотрит в окно. Прошлой ночью ей не удалось сомкнуть глаз, недостаток сна ее утомил, и, положив под голову рюкзак, она засыпает. Автомобиль останавливается, и девушка просыпается.

Алексей открывает дверь, и она выходит. Торопливо подбежав к машине, посыльный забирает из рук Алексея гитару и чемодан, помещая в тележку для багажа.

— Спасибо, Алексей.

— Приятной поездки, мисс Кеноби, — говорит он.

Он кивает на прощание и садится обратно в машину.

Рей следует за коридорным, пересекая вестибюль, и то и дело озирается по сторонам в поисках Финна. Она все не вспомнит: договорились ли они встретиться у стойки регистрации или ей предстоит самостоятельно заселиться в гостиницу. Припарковавшись под навесом, ей не удалось хорошенько рассмотреть здание снаружи, но, судя по размеру фойе, гостиница — просто огромная.

И дорогая. Чем ближе она подходит к стойке, тем сильнее стучит ее сердце. Конечно же, скоро раскроется, что ей здесь совсем не место.

— Рей!

Рей оборачивается на звук собственного имени и видит, как к ней направляется миниатюрная рыжеволосая женщина в деловом костюме.

— Привет, я Робин, секретарша Финна. Давай заселим тебя в гостиницу, чтобы ты могла переодеться, потом побежим на встречу с лейблом. Ты, наверное, хочешь перекусить? Я попрошу, чтобы заказ принесли сразу в номер, пока собираешься. Здесь готовят потрясающий салат «Цезарь». Идем.

Робин в два счета получает ключ от номера Рей. Коридорный следует за ними в лифт, они выходят на пятом этаже. После короткой прогулки по коридору, они открывают дверь номера, тот — размером с трейлер Рей. Робин дает посыльному чаевые, и он удаляется. Рей стоит прямо по центру комнаты. Кажется, достаточно одного резкого движения, чтобы пространство растворилось, исчезнув навсегда, и она снова проснулась в Нью-Мексико. Потом в животе урчит, и у нее появляется уверенность, что это не сон; поставив рюкзак на стол, она подходит к окну.

— Дорогая, хочешь заказать на ланч что-то конкретное?

— Можно просто гамбургер и картошку фри?

— Разумеется. И молочный коктейль?

— Гм. Да? Шоколадный?

— Замечательно. Тогда я сделаю заказ и не стану тебе мешать. Можешь принять душ, да делай что угодно. Я буду ждать тебя в холле. Выезжаем через час.

— Хорошо.

Робин закрывает дверь, становится так тихо, что звенит в ушах. Поначалу она наслаждается одиночеством, потом совершает тщательный обход комнаты: мебель из темных пород дерева, ковер насыщенного зеленого цвета и кровать размером со спальню у нее дома.

— Я не стану забираться в кровать, чтобы вздремнуть, — говорит сама себе она.

У нее мало времени на сборы.

Главная ванная комната, как ожидалось, громадная, оснащенная как просторной ванной, так и душем. Туалет располагается в отдельной маленькой комнатке. И в той, и в другой стоят телефоны.

Сорок пять минут спустя Рей выходит из лифта и проходит в холл. Между поглощением огромного количества еды и выбором наряда, ей едва удается уложиться в отведенное время. Даже досконально изучив индустрию звукозаписи, ей никогда не встречались советы на тему: как лучше одеваться на встречи с исполнительными директорами звукозаписывающих компаний. Она привезла с собой черный костюм, в котором когда-то ходила на выпускной, но вытащив, поняла, что тот выглядел бы слишком формально. Наконец, она надевает нежно-голубое платье с расклешенной юбкой и накидывает пиджак. В сочетании с ковбойским сапогами ансамбль смотрится неплохо. Волосы закручены в две полусферы и закреплены на затылке, лицо обрамляет несколько свободных прядей.

— Черт с ним, — говорит она, накрасившись тушью и блеском для губ.

Финн сидит в холле с Робин; Рей хочется со всех ног пуститься к Финну, чтобы его обнять, но она всеми силами пытается не сорваться с места. Пусть они встретились всего раз, но в его компании ей комфортно и спокойно.

Увидев Рей, он встает и идет ей на встречу, чтобы поприветствовать.

— Рей, ты потрясающе выглядишь, — говорит он, пожимая ей руку. — Прежде чем отправимся на встречу, мне нужно кое-что тебе сообщить.

Он делает жест в сторону небольшого стола, покрытого стеклом, с подсвеченным постаментом. Вокруг стоят роскошные стулья с мягкой обивкой. Она не знает стоит ли откинуться на спинку или наклониться вперед и положить руки на поверхность стола. В конце концов, она устраивается на самом краешке стула, сложив руки на коленях.

— Что будешь пить? — спрашивает Робин.

— Просто колу.

Робин уходит в бар, оставив Рей и Финна наедине.

— Рей, вчера произошли большие перемены, о которых мне необходимо тебе сообщить перед тем, как мы отправимся на встречу.

— Господи, скажи, что сделка не сорвалась?

— Нет. Дело в том, что... Я больше не с «Ферст Ордер». Я перешел в «Резистанс Рекордс». Твоя встреча состоится в их офисе. Слушай, мое заявление об отставке вступает в силу в понедельник, так что если ты предпочитаешь подписать контракт с ними, я могу этому посодействовать. Но я покину пост вскоре после подписания бумаг.

— Финн, здесь есть над чем подумать. Почему ты уходишь?

Он рассказывает ей о ситуации с Эйлой, делясь опасениями за судьбу ее музыкальной карьеры под руководством «Ферст Ордер Рекордс».

— Понятно. Ну что ж, теперь мне определенно хочется встретиться с «Резистанс». А потом решим, что делать дальше. Знаешь, ты мог бы предупредить меня еще вчера вечером.

— И я полностью признаю свою вину, Рей. Все же, разрываясь на два фронта, я немного поддался панике. Даже после разговора с главой их художественно-репертуарного подразделения, я не получил никаких гарантий. С ним-то мы и встречаемся.

Робин возвращается с напитками, и они вместе обсуждают преимущества и недостатки сотрудничества с крупными и независимыми звукозаписывающими компаниями.

— «Резистанс» уже вряд ли можно считать независимым лейблом, — заявляет Робин. Компания значительно выросла, пожалуй, вобрав в себя все самое лучшее.

— Ты правда готова уйти вслед за Финном, чтобы продолжить работать под его руководством?

— Безусловно. В другой компании дела идут не слишком гладко. Кстати, я собираюсь воспользоваться затишьем, пойду не спеша собирать свои вещи. Было приятно познакомиться, Рей.

После ухода Робин, Финн смотрит на часы:

— Ты готова?

— Как никогда, — отвечает Рей.

***

Как только он представляется в приемной «Резистанс», их незамедлительно впускают в здание. Офисы располагаются на первом этаже перестроенной церкви в районе Силвер Лэйк. Толкнув тяжелые деревянные двери, они покидают холл и оказываются в помещении, когда-то служившем святилищем, и сейчас превратившемся в своего рода открытое пространство. Нечеткие границы офисов обозначены коврами, мебелью и комнатными растениями, вот только стены отсутствуют. На самом деле, за рабочими столами сидит всего два сотрудника.

— Так всегда по пятницам после обеда. Официальное начало выходных, — сообщает ей Финн. — Мы не работаем по выходным без необходимости.

Они минуют «святилище», хоровую, переоборудованную в комнату отдыха, деревянная дверь поменьше ведет в помещение с более традиционной офисной планировкой. На том, что находится слева, висит табличка «Лея Органа», а чуть ниже золотыми буквами выведено: «Пастор». Прямо по коридору располагается офис По Дэмерона, ранее предназначавшийся для помощника пастора. Финн стучит в дверь, и жизнерадостный голос велит им войти.

В кабинете По Дэмерона порядка больше, чем в «святилище». Он встает с места и обходит стол, чтобы пожать Финну руку. Оказавшись рядом с Рей, он смотрит ей в глаза и с улыбкой жмет руку. Ее лицо пылает, ей с трудом удается выдавить из себя «привет», такой он привлекательный. Большие сонные карие глаза, идеальные темные волосы и самая обворожительная улыбка, которую она когда-либо видела. И судя по тому, как выглядит Финн, По производит подобных эффект на всех.

— Присаживайтесь, — предлагает По.

Едва все уселись, как он снова смотрит на Рей и улыбается той самой улыбкой, но в этот раз она больше не отворачивается и не краснеет. Или хуже того, не _хихикает_.

— Тебе удалось послушать демо Рей? — интересуется Финн.

— А как же! Рей, это какая-то фантастика. Я знал, что так и будет, потому что у Финна нюх на таланты, но я, по правде говоря, пребываю в полном восторге. Уверен, мы в два счета пристроим тебя в «Резистанс». А теперь перейдем к главному: размер нашего аванса не будет таким же внушительным, как у «Ферст Ордер», однако мы делаем все возможное, чтобы наши музыканты получали самые высокие проценты с продаж. К тому же, у «Ферст Ордер Рекордс» больше не будет Финна.

Дверь распахивается, входит приземистый пухлый мужчина в очках с ярко-оранжевым «ежиком» на голове и приличным набором напитков в руках. Он передает По бутылку воды.

— Это тебе, Финн, — декламирует он. — По сказал, что тебе нравится розовый лимонад «Снэппл». И он не знал твоих предпочтений, Рей, но, исходя из твоих музыкальных вкусов, предположил, что ты из тех девчонок, что любят яблочный сок.

Рей берет сок.

— Рей, знакомься, это мой помощник, Биби.

— Спасибо, Биби.

— Без проблем!

Биби уходит, но возвращается через несколько секунд с папкой, которую вручает По, затем садится в угловое кресло, приготовив блокнот и ручку.

— Наверняка, Финн тебе объяснил, что из себя представляет предварительное соглашение? Это пока не контракт, его цель — установить деловые отношения. Переговоры начнутся, как только у тебя появится менеджер. Финн, у тебя есть кто-нибудь на примете?

— Пара человек. Один будет присутствовать на сегодняшнем мероприятии, организованном Американским обществом композиторов, авторов и издателей, но мне пока так и не удалось назначить встречу с Маз.

По вздыхает:

— Скорее всего, без помощи Хана до встречи дело не дойдет. Маз все время твердит, что отказывается работать с новыми клиентами, но Хану всегда удавалось ее переубедить.

— Разве он не на Бали с гендиректором?

— Боже упаси, — говорит По. Он обменивается с Финном многозначительным взглядом, словно хочет рассказать ему об этом позже. — Посмотрим, получится ли у меня его найти, чтобы попробовать договориться.

Пока они беседуют, Рей читает предварительное соглашение. Оно похоже на то, что было предложено Финном, на то, что, по его словам, было уничтожено до того, как попалось кому-нибудь из «Ферст Ордер» на глаза.

Перед глазами расплываются слова, словно она наблюдает за всем со стороны. Она никогда никому не доверяла так быстро и беспрекословно, как этим двум мужчинам, и это пугает. Но в предстоящие месяцы случится много страшного и необычного, поэтому наличие таких людей, как они, в ее окружении — к лучшему.

Рей отрывает взгляд от бумаги, и Биби протягивает ей ручку.

Она делает глубокий вздох, кладет соглашение на стол По и расписывается.

***

Дела улажены, и после экскурсии по штаб-квартире, По приглашает их на праздничный ужин в старомодный стейк-хаус — здесь листья салата заправляют исключительно сырным соусом с плесенью, как и положено в подобных заведениях. И салат, и стейк просто пальчики оближешь. Ей приходится собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не наброситься на еду, как голодный зверь, и не вылизать тарелку, но положение спасает душевная беседа.

По пути на вечеринку Рей сидит в машине Финна, разглядывая его с приподнятой бровью:

— Он тебе нравится.

— Что?

— Он тебе нравится. Я тебя понимаю, ты определенно на него запал.

— Не важно, — говорит Финн. — Он вот-вот станет моим боссом.

— Посмотрим.

Автомобиль останавливается у ограждений. Финн называет свою фамилию, и их пропускают. Подъездная дорожка поднимается на холм, на вершине которого возвышается самый роскошный дом из всех ей увиденных. Как и многое другое, он как будто прямо из фильма. Вполне возможно, что так и есть. Выполненный из стали и стекла, дом стоит на плоском плато, оба его крыла имеют «L»-образную форму.

— Я правда хорошо выгляжу?

— Ты отлично выглядишь, иначе я бы тебя сюда не привел. Знаешь ли, мне нужно заботится о репутации? Пойдем в дом.

Едва Рей переступает порог, как ей вручают бокал вина, не спрашивая о возрасте. Ей снова кажется, что она вышла из тела и наблюдает за всем со стороны, но, возможно, это даже к лучшему. Все слишком идеально: от красивых людей и изысканного интерьера в белых тонах до камерной музыки и разговоров на полутонах. Если бы не чувство отстраненности, то ее наверняка охватило бы чувство паники.

Менеджер, с которым ее хотел познакомить Финн, еще не прибыл, поэтому он представляет девушку всем своим знакомым, постоянно делая акцент на ее музыкальных талантах. Ей встречается пара публичных персон с МТВ и журнальных обложек. Все гораздо ниже ростом, чем кажется.

— Кстати, ты уже вступила в Американское общество композиторов, авторов и издателей или в Бродкаст Мьюзик Инкорпорейтед? — интересуется Финн.

— Я раздаю свои демо незнакомцам, и как ты думаешь?

— Молодец, — хвалит Финн.

— В один прекрасный день я хочу основать собственную издательскую компанию.

— Поверить не могу. Подожди минутку. Мне нужно кое с кем переговорить, и он несколько грубоват с дамами.

После нескольких минут ожидания, ее желудок сводит спазмом — всему виной два бокала вина (и два полноценных обеда). Хозяйка вечера, жена музыкального издателя, проходит мимо, останавливается и спрашивает:

— Солнышко, с тобой все в порядке?

— Да, все отлично! Просто немного душно.

— Можешь выйти на веранду, в западной стороне дома, и подышать свежим воздухом. Я закрыла ее на вечер. Но всегда найдутся желающие, которым нужно укрыться от шума и суеты.

Она провожает Рей до гостевой спальни, показывая дорогу.

— Спасибо.

— Мне только в радость, милая.

Она выходит на тускло освещенную веранду и немедленно приходит в себя. Ветер целует в разгоряченные щеки, и желудок перестает бунтовать. Она спешит к перилам. Веранда находится на противоположной стороне возвышающегося плато. Далекие огни домов точками вспыхивают в темной глубине каньона, а очертания «сердца» города озаряют светом горизонт. Она слегка наклоняется над ограждением и подставляет лицо ветру, приятно щекочущему кожу, затем замечает какое-то мерцание и резко выпрямляется.

Она не одна.

Высокий мужчина в черной толстовке с капюшоном на голове, сумевший остаться незамеченным, стоит в нескольких метрах от нее, оперевшись на перила, и курит. Воздух наполняет сладкий аромат гвоздики. Он смотрит на нее, потом переводит взгляд в сторону каньона и качает головой.

— Здравствуй, Рей, — говорит он.

Рей закрывает глаза. Из всех возможных мест и людей. Выдохнув воздух, она распахивает глаза и смотрит на Кайло Рена, сохраняя подобие улыбки.

— Привет.


	9. Hard to Play a Gig In This Town and Keep a Straight Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни Шона Маллинза «Lullaby».

Вплоть до этого момента вечер Кайло проходил так, как он ожидал. Он позволил Хаксу вытащить себя из дома только потому, что никуда не выходил с тех пор, как подписал контракт со звукозаписывающей компанией. После пресс-конференции он отослал Лорну домой и заперся в четырех стенах под предлогом написания музыки, но, по большей части, просто играл в «Мортал Комбат» и поглощал тофу прямо из упаковки.

По дороге на вечеринку ему пришлось не только терпеть пресную болтовню Хакса о предстоящих выступлениях группы, но и мириться с критикой по поводу неправильного выбора одежды. Приехав на место, Кайло вел пустые светские разговоры, которые терпеть не мог, и принимал бесконечные поздравления от гостей по случаю подписания контракта до тех пор, пока хозяйка, с волшебной способностью предугадывать желания гостей, не отправила его насладиться тишиной и свежим воздухом.

Он в одиночестве просидел на веранде почти час, пока не распахнулась раздвижная дверь, и в его жизнь вновь не вошла Рей, фанатка «Дагоба Систем» из Нью-Мексико.

В их первую встречу на ней были джинсы и футболка, а волосы свободно ниспадали на плечи, доходя почти до талии. Она напоминала ему маленького олененка: доверчивого, неуклюжего и беззащитного.

И, честно говоря, даже несмотря на то, что сегодня вечером он видит в ней собранность, она остается прежней девушкой с широко распахнутыми глазами, чьи локоны развеваются по ветру, мягко обрамляя лицо. Девушкой, которая одаряет его неискренней улыбкой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Э... у меня встречи.

— Встречи. Он обводит взглядом пустую веранду: — На этой вечеринке?

— Нет, — отвечает она, отрицательно качая головой. — В городе. В общем и целом.

— По какому поводу? Ты актриса?

— Певица и автор-исполнитель.

Она отходит от ограждения и плавно ведет ладонью по поручням, двигаясь ему на встречу, пока не останавливается в полутора метрах от него.

— Я веду переговоры с «Резистанс Рекордс». Возможно, ты о них слышал?

Ну, конечно. В этом городе десятки звукозаписывающих компаний, а ее угораздило связаться именно с этой.

— Кажется, знакомое название.

Он откидывается на перила.

— Ты не говорила, что занимаешься музыкой.

— Если помнишь, у меня при всем желании не было возможности рассказать _о себе_.

Он пожимает плечами и делает последнюю затяжку. Бросив окурок в горлышко пустой пивной бутылки, он ставит ее на стол.

— Ты имела удовольствие познакомиться с моей «пресвятой» матушкой?

— Нет. У меня была встреча с По Дэмероном. Он сказал, что мисс Органа не в городе.

— Как жаль.

— Вы правда больше не общаетесь?

Кайло внимательно изучает ее взглядом.

— Ты читала об этом в журнале? — с вызовом в голосе спрашивает он.

Она вздрагивает и отстраняется.

— Да, вообще-то. Извини. Наверное, странно, когда чужие люди знают о тебе настолько личные подробности.

— Постепенно привыкаешь. Но так и есть, я совсем с ней не общаюсь. Если нам случается встретить друг друга, и она ко мне подходит, я, конечно, ее не избегаю. Выслушиваю упреки в том, что нужно держать спину прямо и позвонить отцу, потом вежливо отказываюсь от приглашения на ужин.

— Ох.

Вселенская грусть на ее лице никак не соответствует тому, что он только что ей рассказал.

Он вытаскивает из кармана толстовки очередное пиво и предлагает ей.

— Вот уж точно нет, — говорит она, отрицательно качая головой. — Я вообще-то здесь потому, что перепила вина. К тому же, мне все еще девятнадцать.

Он усмехается:

— Мы больше не наедине в моей гримерке, и очевидно, хозяевам наплевать.

Кайло откручивает пивную крышку и делает большой глоток. Пятая по счету бутылка, о чем он наверняка потом пожалеет, но не сейчас.

Рей подходит ближе.

— Сколько всего бутылок пива спрятано в твоей толстовке? Она как сумка Мэри Поппинс.

— Сначала было три. Осталась одна.

Сейчас, оказавшись рядом с ним, она осматривает его с головы до ног.

— Ты всегда ходишь на званные ужины в том, что носят на пьянки-гулянки?

— Даже не знаю. А ты всегда одеваешься так, словно только что вернулась с родео?

— Эй, полегче.

— Ты первая начала.

— Да, но я то и правда _старалась_. На мне самый приличный наряд, причем, в прямом смысле слова, и, вероятно, только твои джинсы обойдутся дороже всего моего комплекта.

— Чтобы ты знала, мне совсем не хотелось приходить, и как бы там ни было, сейчас я могу делать все, что мне, блин, заблагорассудится. И я понятия не имею, сколько они стоят. Мне их подарили.

Рей массирует пальцами виски и опускает взгляд:

— Господи. Я просто... Мы можем поговорить о музыке или о чем-то еще? Потому что, клянусь, до этого я никогда в своей жизни не чувствовала такого сильного отсутствия сопереживания.

— Как скажешь.

Прикурив очередную гвоздичную сигарету, он едва ли не сразу ее тушит, но в какой-то момент останавливается. Он бы душу продал за пачку красных «Мальборо».

— Ну что же, Рей, какую музыку ты играешь?

Она долго и пристально его рассматривает, потом садится на поверхность стола, скрестив на груди руки и нервно болтая ногами — всем видом давая понять, что может в любой момент отправиться назад в дом.

— Полагаю, фолк-рок. По крайней мере, по словам Финна.

— Финна?

— Мой агент из лейбла.

— В художественно-репертуарном подразделении «Ферст Ордер» тоже числится некий Финн.

— Да? — говорит она и отводит взгляд. — Да, ну, ага... Я... А у тебя, надо признать, хорошая память на имена. Как ты мое запомнил? На гастролях ты, наверняка, встречаешь толпы людей.

Он замечает смену темы разговора, но не придает этому серьезного значения, тут же забывая о своих подозрениях.

— Моя мать научила меня одному трюку. Нужно, не думая, выбрать физическую особенность, которая у тебя ассоциируется с определенным именем. Ты была Рей с... хм. Да. Неважно. Глупо все это. Такими уловками часто пользуются в бизнесе. В том числе и президент.

— Рей с чем?

— Не помню. Ну, и что у тебя за история?

— Какая история?

— Ты сюда приехала для того, чтобы стать звездой, верно?

Он отстраняется от ограждения и, слегка пошатываясь, направляется прямо к ней:

— У каждой звезды есть своя «история». Что-то вроде истории становления супергероя. За основу обычно берется какой-то один аспект жизни, вокруг которого и строится медийный образ. Только вспомни знаменитостей, которые тебе интересны. Попробуй назвать то, что повторяется из интервью в интервью, из статьи в статью?

Она смотрит ему в глаза. У нее потекла тушь, а волосы пахнут детским шампунем.

— До этого пока как-то не дошло. Я пока не подписала ничего, кроме предварительного соглашения.

— Все же, стоит задуматься, чтобы определенные подробности твоей жизни не стали достоянием общественности.

— Даже не знаю. Я практически сирота. Выкупила гитару из ломбарда и ем, что придется.

Он улыбается:

— Как певица Джуэл Килчер, только без фургона.

— Фургона нет, но есть трейлер.

— Ты что, живешь в трейлере?

— Ну да, и он меньше по размеру, чем твой гастрольный автобус.

Он падает на сиденье ближайшего стула, лениво откидываясь на спинку. Вспомнив о недокуренной сигарете в руке, он делает глубокую затяжку.

— Ну, — говорит она, смотря на него сверху вниз. — А какая у тебя история?

— А как ты думаешь?

— Хмм. Я прочла одно единственное интервью, но смею предположить, что ты — наследник музыкальной империи, который ищет свой путь в одиночку и с сомнительным успехом?

— В точку.

Пока он курит в тишине, она вскакивает на ноги.

— Кайло, — говорит она.

— Это я.

— Если ты можешь делать все, что пожелаешь, и совсем не хотел приходить, тогда почему ты здесь?

— Мой менеджер иначе бы так и не заткнулся. Он здесь налаживает контакты с нужными людьми, не будь у него моего приглашения, его бы попросту не впустили.

— Так понимаю, ты делаешь ему одолжение?

— В этом году я отказался выступать на фестивале МТВ «Весенние Каникулы», и он все не успокоится, поэтому я и дал ему поблажку, понадеявшись, что он наконец-то заткнется. И от скуки. У тебя уже появился менеджер?

— По-видимому, я в поиске.

Облокотившись на стол, Кайло наклоняется вперед, указывая на нее сигаретой:

— Не подписывай контракт с тем, кто не понимает, что работает _на тебя_. Важно не переступать тонкую черту, чтобы не усложнять никому работу, иногда все-таки прислушивайся к своему менеджеру. Бывает, Хакс балансирует на грани, и если бы не его продуктивность, я бы давно от него избавился.

Он снова отклоняется назад.

— Ладно.

Он решительно подается вперед.

— А еще, не позволяй одеть себя в обтягивающие шорты и вынудить на покупку песни Макса Мартина.

— Я бы не отказалась от песни Макса Мартина.

— Да, и я, — говорит он, снова сдвинувшись назад. — Но на шорты меня никто не уговорит. Без уважительной на то причины.

Он докуривает сигарету и избавляется от нее также, как и от предыдущей. Поднялся ветер, и он не знает, стоит ли отдать ей толстовку, заметив, что девушка сидит в пиджаке. Оголенные ноги покрыты мурашками.

— Мне лучше вернуться, — говорит она. — Финн будет меня искать.

— Ясно. Удачи.

— Спасибо.

Она спрыгивает со стола.

— Я могу тебя еще о чем-то спросить?

— Конечно, валяй.

— Тебе нравятся подобные мероприятия?

— Я предпочитаю выступать.

— И все?

— И все. Ну, может, чуть-чуть люблю власть. Или не чуть-чуть. Ты поймешь, когда отыграешь первый большой концерт или услышишь свою песню по радио.

— А когда у тебя нет «власти», оно того стоит?

— Когда это, интересно, ее нет?

— Ладно, проехали. Доброй ночи.

— До свидания, Рей.

Когда за ней закрывается дверь, Кайло откупоривает последнюю бутылку пива. Он с усилием поднимает себя с низкого стула и виснет на перилах, задрав вверх ноги. Через пять секунд становится ясно, что такое давление на живот, ни к чему хорошему не приведет, и он спешит реабилитироваться.

— Черт, — бормочет он, оглядываясь вокруг. Кружатся одинокие звезды, кружатся огни каньона, кружатся точки перед глазами — каждая в свою сторону. Он неуверенно шаркает к шезлонгу в углу, который вполне сгодится. Затем падает на него лицом вниз, конечности свисают по обе его стороны. Через пару секунд он впадает в беспамятство.

Доносившиеся из дома звуки музыки давно стихли; Хакс начинает его трясти, чтобы разбудить.

— Для такого здоровяка, ты совершенно не умеешь пить, — замечает Хакс, бесцеремонно поднимая его на ноги.

— А ты совершенно невыносим, — отвечает Кайло.

— Несомненно, иначе моя жизнь сложилась бы по-другому.

— Эй, мне кажется, я его нашел, — говорит он, пока Хакс вместе с охранником сваливают его тело в машину. — Решение. Моей проблемы.

— Тебе придется уточнить поконкретнее, Кайло.

— Ты же знаешь, — мычит Кайло. — Проблемы с поиском девушки.

Хакс говорит что-то про то, что позвонит ему завтра утром. Кайло не помнит абсолютно ничего вплоть до того момента, как просыпается на следующее утро на полу своей ванной комнаты.


	10. And the Radioman Says It is a Beautiful Night Out There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни Соула Кофинга «Screenwriter's Blues».

На полочке в ванной у Рей расставлены всевозможные средства ухода из гостиничного спа-салона, успев кое-чему научиться у Асоки, она выбирает лавандовое масло, чтобы расслабиться и понежиться в воде. На нее навалилась смертельная усталость, в голове вихрем проносятся беспокойные мысли, которые сложно остановить. Она зажигает свечу с ароматом ванили и постепенно опускается в горячую ванну так, что из воды торчат лишь голова и колени.

Вернувшись на вечеринку, она обнаружила, что Финн разговаривал с мужчиной своего возраста, одетым в костюмную рубашку на выпуск, свободные льняные штаны и кеды. С добрыми карими глазами и жидкой козлиной бородкой.

— Рей, это Ланс Шелби. Музыкальный менеджер.

Рукопожатие Шелби оказалось на удивление крепким. Он не успел послушать демозапись Рей, однако поспешил заверил, что ему не терпелось приступить к делу, и произнес еще несколько громких фраз, прежде чем протянуть визитку и удалиться. Он проявил светскую любезность, но Рей не почувствовала никакого «контакта». Финн, казалось, проследил полное отсутствие химии, и вскоре после этого отвез ее обратно в гостиницу.

Она плавно водит руками по воде и размышляет: разлад, возникший после встречи с первым менеджером — это еще не повод для уныния. В этом городе стоит только перевернуть мусорный бак, как пять менеджеров окажутся у твоих ног, он ими кишмя кишит — они, как притаившиеся в жаркий летний день под камнем скорпионы.

Как только с поверхности воды перестает подниматься пар, и подушечки пальцев становятся сморщенными, Рей, на подкашивающихся ногах, выбирается из ванной и закутывается в пушистый банный халат, снятый с двери. Взяв с полки лавандовый лосьон, она плюхается на кровать. Как было бы здорово сразу лечь и уснуть, но ей нужно разобраться с волосами да и перед тем как пойти в ванну она заказала ужин в номер, поэтому Рей садится и начинает вынимать из волос шпильки. Потом встряхивает головой и старательно расчесывает локоны — размеренные движения успокаивают, и ей становится легче.

По телевизору идет марафон сериала «Реальный мир», и в первой половине первой серии ей доставляют еду. Она заказала начос, ведь чипсы относительно недорогие, и еще потому, что порция внушительная. Официант, обслуживающий номера, снимает крышку, открывая тарелку, а на ней — еды, как минимум, на двоих. Даже несмотря на голод, ей вряд ли удасться доесть ужин. Маленький холодильник в углу уже под самую завязку забит закусками и алкоголем, и значит, остатки еды не впихнешь. При одной мысли о том, что ей придется выбросить еду, сердце отчаянно колотится, а живот сжимается в спазме, и на долю секунды ей хочется умолять официанта забрать себе половину.

— Эм, спасибо, — благодарит она, трясущимися руками подписывая чек. — Я не знаю, как поступить с чаевыми.

— Полагаю, при выезде из отеля ваша компания покроет все расходы, мисс Кеноби.

— Ясно.

— Вы всем довольны?

— Да. Просто не ожидала, что порция окажется такой большой.

— В следующий раз попросите половину.

— Ох, спасибо. Я так и сделаю.

Он прощается, и Рей устраивается на кровати с подносом. Впервые за день у нее появилась возможность есть медленно, не спеша начиняя чипсы разными начинками. Она неторопливо ест и мельком смотрит телевизор, заново переживая день. Честно говоря, из всего произошедшего, ей сложнее всего поверить в то, что разговор с Кайло состоялся на самом деле. Он был гораздо стройнее, чем ей запомнилось, еще сильнее ввалились щеки, но выразительные глаза по-прежнему сияли. Под маской ледяного высокомерия скрывалась глубокая грусть, как ни странно, даже несмотря на всю его грубость и противоречивость, в нем было что-то такое, что удержало ее на веранде и заставило с ним заговорить. Данность того, что она столкнулась с единственным «знакомым» ей человеком в Лос-Анджелесе (за исключением пары онлайн-друзей) в первый же день в городе, оставила ее в состоянии легкой паники, ведь сегодняшние события прямо повлияют на всю ее дальнейшую жизнь. Так что же все это значит?

— Ты слишком много времени проводишь в компании Асоки. Ты пьяна, и все это не имеет ни малейшего значения, — бормочет она.

Выйдя в коридор, она ставит поднос под дверь и на секунду останавливается, чтобы забрать в номер вазу с одиноким цветком ромашки. Поставив цветок на подоконник, она открывает шторы. Из окон открывается вид на поле для гольфа, искусственный свет освещает верхушки пальм, лунки и взявшуюся за руки пару, которая удаляется с территории отеля с одеялом и бутылкой вина на двоих. Подняв голову, Рей не видит звезд, но замечает мелькающий в небе силуэт самолета.

— Пожалуйста, пусть все получится, — просит она. — Я не могу вернуться назад.

Прежде чем лечь на холодную кровать, она чистит зубы и наносит на тело лавандовый лосьон. Простыни хрустят от чистоты и свежести, как листы бумаги, и пахнут жаром сушилки для белья. Кровать встречает мягкими объятиями, настолько нежными, что напряженное тело сначала ноет, но она не спала почти целые сутки, сыта и немного пьяна, поэтому мышцы расслабляются, окно тонет в сгустившемся мраке, веки тяжелеют от усталости, и она проваливается в сон под приглушенные звуки включенного телевизора.

Несколько часов спустя она стоит у шоколадного фонтана, в то время как ансамбль мариачи наполняет гамом зал. Голос медной трубы звенит, как трель телефона. После двух безуспешных попыток ответить на звонок во сне, Рей, кажется, понимает, что пора просыпаться, и изо всех сил разгоняет дрему. Комнату заливает яркий свет, по телевизору все еще показывают «Реальный мир». Рука тянется к телефону.

— Алло? — хрипит она.

— Рей? Это Робин. Ты успеешь собраться за пятнадцать минут?

Она смотрит на часы. 8:30.

— Конечно, а что за спешка?

— По поговорил с Ханом и ему удалось устроить встречу с Маз Канатой, но у нее нашлась лишь пара свободных минут в 9:30.

— Хорошо.

— Отлично. Увидимся внизу.

Пятнадцати минут не достаточно, чтобы заказать что-нибудь на завтрак, но она часто голодала и способна продержаться на том, что съела вчера. Кроме того, такими темпами, она хорошо наберет вес, и тогда придется менять весь гардероб. И как бы ей этого не хотелось, но никто никому денег пока не давал. Поэтому, закусив губу, она решает держаться от еды подальше. Девушка в одном уверена наверняка: она продержится ровно до того момента, пока перед ней не поставят стейк.

Она расчесывает волосы и заплетает две косы, затем надевает юбку и топ — тот же комплект, что был на ней на концерте в прошлую субботу. В прогнозе погоды по телевизору обещают солнечный день и около пятнадцати градусов тепла, поэтому она берет с собой вязаный свитер и натягивает потрепанные красные кеды «Конверс». Румяна и блеск для губ — вот необходимый минимум на утро. Она вытаскивает из рюкзака подделку солнцезащитных очков «Рей-Бэн» и водружает на лицо.

Робин и Финн уже ждут ее в холле и выглядят свежими, как огурчик. Робин передает Рей кофе и банан, а потом они садятся в машину. В пути Финн кратко информирует ее о Маз Канате.

— Думаю, она тебе понравится намного больше Шелби, — говорит он.

— Он ничего.

— Я сразу понял, что вы не нашли общий язык. А это очень важно.

— Получается, ты хорошо знаешь Маз?

— Я вообще-то не встречался с ней лично, а вот По с ней знаком и одобрил кандидатуру. Она давно в бизнесе, и все ее клиенты отличаются безграничной преданностью. Предупреждаю: ей свойственна убийственная прямолинейность.

— Я ценю в людях подобные качества.

— Рад слышать, вот мы и на месте.

Они останавливаются у входа в смузи-магазин, уютно расположившийся между адвокатскими конторами и стоматологическими клиниками.

Робин ждет их в машине. Финн открывает Рей дверь и следует за ней вглубь здания. За фасадом магазина скрывается нечто большее — повсюду беспорядочно расставлены ящики со свежими фруктами, и стоит несколько столиков. Невысокая женщина с медной кожей и волосами, спрятанными под ярко-голубым вязаным беретом, стоит и беседует с владельцем магазина. Затем поворачивается в сторону звякнувшей колокольчиком двери и разглядывает вошедших сквозь толстые круглые стекла очков.

— Финн Штурм, приятно познакомиться. Давно пора выбраться из той дыры.

— Вы обо мне слышали?

— Конечно! — уверяет она, пожимая Финну руку. — А это Рей? Дай-ка я на тебя посмотрю.

Она сверху до низу окидывает ее взглядом. К счастью, покрутиться ее не просят.

— Думаю, ты нам подходишь. Красивые волосы, ухоженная кожа. Тощая фигура, но камера любит такую внешность. Да, нам определенно есть с чем поработать. И твоя запись невероятна.

— Правда?

— Мне не важно, насколько ты привлекательна, если бы твое демо не было исключительным, меня бы сейчас здесь не было.

— Ух ты. Спасибо.

— Где и как ты его записала?

— Демо? В ванной, на диктофон с микрофоном «Блю».

— Учитывая обстоятельства, это совсем не плохо. Когда привезем тебя в настоящую студию, ты будешь в полном восторге. Давай говорить по существу. У меня нет привычки приукрашивать — особенно, когда дело касается начинающих музыкантов. Тебя живьем сожрут. «Резистанс» лучше большинства музыкальных лейблов, но это все равно, что заявить: акула-молот лучше большой белой. Так или иначе, как только подпишешь бумаги, тебя тут же приберут к рукам. Уяснила?

— Ага, я наслышана об обратной стороне шоу-бизнеса.

— Хорошо, все это может пригодиться, самую малость, но если на чистоту: нет ничего хуже, чем оказаться в одном помещении с людьми, которые предлагают тебе весь мир в замен долга в миллион или около того долларов. Итак, моя работа состоит в том, чтобы заключить наиболее выгодную сделку, именно так я и получаю прибыль. Кроме того, в мои обязанности входит следить за тем, чтобы ты вдруг не записала платиновый альбом, и чтобы в твоем доме не появилось никакой мебели, потому что я хочу продолжать получать свои проценты, пока тебе не исполнится пятьдесят. Смекаешь?

— Да.

— Но запомни одно. Я не стану повторять дважды, но в любой момент у тебя есть право напомнить, что я работаю _на тебя_. Иногда в это будет сложно поверить. Порой, мне придется говорить тебе нелицеприятные вещи и заставлять делать то, что придется тебе не по душе, именно поэтому уясни раз и навсегда: последнее слово остается за тобой.

Маз смотрит на часы.

— Проклятье. Мне нужно успеть в центр за двадцать минут. Я хочу с тобой поработать. Если тебя все устраивает, попроси Финна организовать встречу с руководством.

— Хорошо.

— Отлично.

Приняв смузи из рук владельца магазина, она целует Рей в щеку, жмет Финну руку и исчезает, оставляя после себя шлейф из аромата жасмина и кокоса.

Рей и Финн следят взглядом, как она запрыгивает в зеленый кабриолет «Фольксваген Карманн-Гиа» и скрывается из вида.

— Неужели это взаправду? — спрашивает Рей. — Что только что произошло?

— Мне и самому не до конца верится.

Пока владелец удалился в подсобку, они изучают ассортимент магазина.

— Хочешь смузи?

— По-моему, я в норме.

Они идут обратно к машине, Финн залезает вместе с ней на заднее сиденье, вместо того, чтобы сесть на переднее.

— Что ты думаешь? — спрашивает он, пока Робин вливается в поток машин.

— О найме Маз? Ты же сам сказал, что она одна из лучших. У нее солидный список клиентов, и она хочет со мной сотрудничать. Почему бы и нет?

— Еще не поздно передумать.

— Я знаю, но она мне нравится. И мне кажется, что она за мной присмотрит.

— Отлично. Робин устроит встречу, а затем мы в срочном порядке приступим к переговорам. Маз работает адвокатом в индустрии развлечений, так что одним посредником меньше.

— Класс, — говорит Рей.

Они едут какое-то время в тишине.

— Финн?

— Да.

— Здесь всегда так «весело»?

— Ты еще и половины не знаешь.


	11. Seems It's High Noon and I Ain't Got No Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни Джейхокс «Big Star».

Из офиса Алистера Сноука открывается прекрасный обзор, в сто восемьдесят градусов, на даунтаун Лос-Анджелеса. Взгромоздившись на верхнем этаже, офис венчает штаб-квартиру «Ферст Ордер». Утром вторника Кайло вызывают в офис к Сноуку. Солнце еще низкими лучами пронизывает небо насквозь, освещая покрытый легкой дымкой спящий город и украшая брызгами лучей высотки. Несмотря на ранний час и приказ о немедленной явке, он одет с иголочки: черный костюм сидит как влитой, черный галстук как будто только что из магазина; он гладко выбрит и напомажен. 

На журнальном столике расставлен классический чайный сервиз. В ожидании его прихода Сноук откинулся в высоком кресле. Новая «безымянная» ассистентка Сноука наливает в чашку чай, добавляет капельку миндального молока и передает Кайло, а сама тут же устраивается на диванчике напротив Сноука. Изящная чашка восемнадцатого века в большой руке Кайло смотрится довольно нелепо, но он все же делает небольшой глоток, не теряя достоинства в самом изысканном окружении. 

— Кайло, — начинает разговор Сноук. — А ты помнишь, почему так отчаянно стремился подписать контракт с «Ферст Ордер»? 

— Что-то я не припомню никакого отчаяния, — отвечает Кайло. — На ум приходит лишь щедрое предложение. 

— Мальчик мой, да ты же жаждал, чтобы тебя восприняли всерьез, ты бы никогда не смог добиться подобного признания на лейбле родителей. Так позволь спросить, с чего ты сейчас взялся так упорно противиться всякой попытке менеджера достичь желаемой цели? 

— Сэр, при всем уважении, неужели вы всерьез верите во всю ту чушь, что несет Хакс? 

— Я верю в невероятной щедрости вложение и в то, что настала пора возвращать деньги. Порой, ради дела тебе приходилось идти и на большие жертвы, уверен, тебе не составит труда сделать то, что должно. 

— Сэр, я не знаю, что и ответить. Сколько бы Хакс не твердил, что вопрос является сугубо деловым, но в то же самое время, он размывает само понятие границы между личной жизнью и работой.

Сноук ставит чашку на стол, и ассистентка сию же минуту наполняет чашку чаем. Она что стоит под дверью и ждет, когда загремят фарфоровым звоном чашки? Кайло смотрит, как она осторожной поступью выходит из помещения — каблуки мягко постукивают по деревянному паркету. 

— По словам Хакса, в прошлую пятницу ты нашел решение, но когда он позвонил тебе в субботу, ты якобы понятия не имел, о чем шел разговор. 

— А он упомянул, что я был в стельку пьян или то, что меня бросили на пол в ванной комнате на первом этаже и даже не позвонили Лорне, чтобы она могла убедиться, что со мной все в порядке? 

— Он заикнулся, что ты злоупотребил спиртными напитками, однако ты всегда обладал превосходной памятью, даже в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, так что признаюсь, я был немного удивлен.

— Я не пытался ничего скрыть. Это была глупая затея. 

— Позволь мне решать?

Кайло смотрит на начальника. Отклонившись на гнутую спинку кресла, Сноук опускает руки на подлокотники и сцепляет длинные пальцы. Стоя в полный рост, он почти так же высок, как и Кайло, но весит килограммов на двадцать меньше. Он выглядит значительно старше своих пятидесяти лет, впрочем, его голубые глаза остры, как у орла. Он мягко улыбается, и Кайло тяжело вздыхает. 

— В прошлом году на концерте я встретил девушку. Мы снова случайно столкнулись в пятницу вечером. Она занимается музыкой. Сказала, что ведет переговоры с «Резистанс».

На этих словах Сноук тянется вперед и привстает, до боли в костяшках сжимая подлокотники кресла:

— Как ее зовут?

— Рей. Кеноби. Я познакомился с ней в Лас-Крусесе.

Начальник сначала улыбается, а потом смеется в голос, хрипящим смехом.

— Сэр? 

— А еще говорят, что судьбы не существует, Кайло Рен.

— Я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните, сэр.

— Вероятно, ты все выходные просиживал дома штаны, занимаясь своими «делами», когда у нас возникла кризисная ситуация. Похоже, наш молодой и подающий надежды агент по поиску талантов, Финн Штурм, на выходных перебежал в «Резистанс». Вчера к нам отправили гонца, чтобы передать прошение об отставке и собрать личные вещи, как оказалось, «гонец» был не без таланта — он заблокировал нам доступ к компьютеру и серверу Финна. Все, что мы успели сделать — это отследить последний платеж по карте компании за авиаперелет на имя «Рей Кеноби». Девушка прилетела в Лос-Анджелес в пятницу днем из Альбукерке. А когда вы встретились, твоя знакомая, Рей, случайно не находилась в компании мистера Штурма?

— Нет, сэр, — отвечает Кайло не сразу.

— Но?

— Она сказала, что ее агента из «Резистанс» тоже звали Финном. 

— Что послужило причиной его ухода? 

— В прошении говорилось об этических разногласиях относительно ситуации с Эйлой, что вполне может объяснить его внезапный уход. Тем не менее, он сначала организовал перелет артистки за кровные деньги компании и, не поставив нас в известность, ее переманил. Мои источники утверждают: вчера девушка подписала контракт с «Резистанс». Я бы принял необходимые правовые меры, но даже наличия билета на самолет недостаточно, чтобы установить присутствие конкретного намерения — подпись контракта. Размер ее аванса составил каких-то полмиллиона. Уговорить ее вернуться и выкупить контракт у «Резистанс» нам вышло бы дешевле.

— Вы слышали ее музыку?

Сноук вскидывает костлявую руку.

— У Мистера Штурма безупречный музыкальный слух. Если она действительно хороша в музыкальном плане, то, возможно, ей бы даже позволил записать и выпустить альбом. Естественно, потом я бы ее слил. 

— Так вы хотите разрушить ее карьеру, а каким образом это навредит Финну Штурму? Я не совсем понимаю. 

— О, мальчик мой, это все потому, что ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о личной неприкосновенности. К этому моменту мистер Штурм многое вложил в эту девушку и имеет личный интерес в исходе дела. Крах ее карьеры станет ударом для них обоих.

— Но я не понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите?

— Начни с ней встречаться, как и планировал, чтобы после убедить присоединиться к «Ферст Ордер». Ты же заставил миллионы людей поверить, что пишешь песни, а увести молоденькую девушку в более крупную звукозаписывающую компанию, и за большие деньги, вовсе не должно составить труда.

— Я был очень пьян, когда решил пригласить ее на свидание. Она не согласится встречаться с кем попало только для создания имиджа.

— Почему, скажи на милость, ты стремишься раскрыть ей все карты? Хакс выбрал неправильный подход. Контракты и актрисульки — это излишние сложности. 

— Сэр, не думаю...

— А я и не прошу тебя об этом. Я ясно и четко отдаю тебе приказ, который ты обязан выполнить. Стоит ли напоминать, что невыполнение требований приведет к необратимым последствиям?

— Нет, сэр. 

Он опускает чашку на блюдце и встает.

Сноук поднимается и возвращается за стол, попросту игнорируя его присутствие. 

Кайло уходит, минуя по пути молчаливую ассистентку. В лифте он срывает галстук и сует в карман пиджака. Удача на его стороне — лифт не останавливается до первого этажа. 

Пока он стоит и ждет машину, его узнают три девушки — просят дать автографы и сделать фотографии. Один из парковщиков делает снимки на цифровые камеры. Две девушки прижимаются к нему с обеих сторон, подталкивая его обнять их за плечи. Блондинка, которая стоит слева, почти одного с ним роста — все благодаря сандалиям на высокой платформе; когда раздается щелчок камеры, она целует его в щеку. 

— Я Таниша, — представляется самая красивая девушка из трио. — Мы только что вернулись с экскурсии по зданию лейбла. Она указывает пальчиком на одну из девушек: — Здесь работает дядя Лорен. Мы на длительных весенних каникулах. Из Дартмута. Очевидно, она напрашивается на комплименты, можно было бы сказать, что они выглядели, как модели или актрисы, а не студентки колледжа или, по крайней мере, впечатлиться их местом учебы, но вместо этого, он с улыбкой произносит:

— Круто. Надеюсь, вы не скучаете.

Девушка что-то пишет на парковочном талоне, кладет записку в нагрудный карман Кайло и намеренно медленно садится в уже ожидающую машину «БМВ», чтобы продемонстрировать свои длинные гладкие ноги.

— Мы остановились в Шато-Мармон. Бунгало номер три.

— О, здорово. Там же скончался Джон Белуши. 

Он мельком видит ее перекошенное от ужаса лицо, прежде чем парковщик захлопывает дверь автомобиля. 

Почти сразу после их отъезда подъезжает его «Лэнд Ровер».

По бульварам медленно ползут машины, чтобы добраться до офиса бизнес-менеджера в Резеде уходит без малого час. Он делает несколько телефонных звонков и почти дослушивает альбом Кьюэ «Disintegration». В день рождения родители подарили ему плеер «Дискмен», и этот диск был выбран и приобретен одним из первых. Его родители настороженно относились к компакт-дискам, однако одобрили покупку в надежде не переплачивать за музыку трижды. На младшем курсе средней школы постоянно слушал музыку и до сих пор верит в то, что она помогает ему сосредоточиться и избавиться от напряжения. К тому моменту, как доигрывает трек «Lovesong», словам Сноука находится рациональное объяснение. Дело за малым: сходить на несколько свиданий, от него не требуется строить отношений как таковых, да и ей совсем незачем знать правду. Совершенно очевидно, что она его терпеть не может, так что все закончится, не успев начаться, после пары свиданий — при условии, что она вообще согласится хотя бы на одно.

Он ставит автомобиль на стоянку напротив кофейни, в квартале от офиса Унамо. Прежде чем выйти из машины, мужчина избавляется от пиджака и вытаскивает заправленную рубашку из штанов. Он спокойно входит и выходит из кофейни, но как только приближается к дверям офиса Унамо, чтобы их открыть, как из здания на него выскакивает девушка, и стаканчик с соевым латте летит вверх, приземляясь на капот машины, припаркованной поблизости.

— Какого черта? — спрашивает он, хватая незнакомку за руки, чтобы та не сбила его с ног, и уже потом опускает взгляд на девушку.

Перед ним — Рей Кеноби. И она плачет.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной, что ли? — бормочет она. — Разве в этом треклятом городе не десять миллионов жителей?

— Шшш, тише, — успокаивает он.

— Не шикай на меня.

Он склоняется над ней, чтобы заглянуть в глаза: 

— Если ты не прекратишь привлекать внимание, кто-нибудь обязательно меня узнает. Войди внутрь. 

Он тянет ее в вестибюль, который представляет собой обычный подъезд с рядами почтовых ящиков и лестничным пролетом, в вестибюле их никто не ждет. Она не противится, но и не смотрит ему в глаза. Он отпускает ее руки. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — выясняет он. 

— Я хотела проветрить голову. А ты? 

— У меня назначена встреча с бизнес-менеджером. 

Пошмыгав носом, Рей вытирает его рукавом. Манжета рукава изношена, а из свободных штанов с карманами торчат выступающие тазовые косточки. 

— И у меня. Вернее, я только что ее наняла или собираюсь нанять. В пятницу на моем банковском счету оставалось восемьдесят шесть долларов, а теперь я нанимаю бизнес-менеджеров. 

— Унамо? 

— Нет, гм, Корр Селлу. Сколько еще людей мне придется взять?

— Ты уже нашла ассистента? 

— О боже, — отзывается она, прижавшись к стене и закрывая глаза ладошками. — Для меня это уже слишком, все происходит слишком быстро. Я не справлюсь.

— Рей. Он дотрагивается до ее плеча, она вздрагивает и отстраняется. — Послушай, Рей. Посмотри на меня. 

Она опускает руки по швам и смотрит на него. В этот момент он впервые видит ее глаза при дневном свете. Сначала ему показалось, что они были карими, но глаза орехово-янтарного цвета, а сейчас в них даже сверкают зеленые искорки. Ресницы девушки слиплись от слез, а нос покраснел. 

— Рей, жизнь так и будет идти в бешеном ритме. Лучше «поймай волну». 

— Я никогда не видела океан.

Он сжимает губы и глубоко дышит через нос.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает он. — Но ты, наверняка, видела, как занимаются серфингом, верно? В кино? По телевизору? 

— Ага.

— Кажется, что все под контролем, но это совсем не так. От катастрофы серферов отделяют считанные секунды. Никто не в силах совладать со стихией по-настоящему.

— Мне от этого совсем не легче. 

— По идее, и не должно быть. Я констатирую факт. Он расправляет плечи: — Хочешь сигарету?

— Я не курю.

— А хочешь?

— Нет. Мне пора возвращаться. Я сказала, что пошла освежиться в туалет. 

Она начинает подниматься вверх по лестнице. 

— Постой, Рей. 

— Да?

Он опускает взгляд на пол. Всегда можно просто пожелать ей удачи или попрощаться. 

Вместо этого он смотрит на нее и говорит: 

— Хочешь как-нибудь со мной поужинать?

Кажется, она готова рассмеяться ему в лицо, пока ее глаза снова не наполняются слезами. Но это больше не слезы печали и отчаяния. 

— Я только что тебе объяснила, почему не хочу торопить события. Я задыхаюсь от того, что на меня навалилось. А ты зовешь меня на свидание?

— Ну... да?

— Невероятно.

— Так ты согласна? 

— Господи, — говорит она, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и тяжело шагая вверх по лестнице.

— Черт.

Дождавшись пока закроется дверь в уборную и стихнет звук шагов, он нехотя тащится в офис Унамо.


	12. Sing and You'll Be Fed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни Роджерса и Харта «Sing for Your Supper» (послушайте кавер-версии в исполнении Мамаз & Папаз, а также Шер).

День выдался жарким, но Финн наслаждается прохладой, скрывшись в тени крыльца особняка. Дом выполнен в стиле греческого возрождения и находится в Брентвуде. Он и По ждут Рей.

По, как обычно, удается выглядеть невозмутимо и естественно, на нем — серый легкий летний костюм.

— Во сколько она должна быть на месте? — спрашивает он у Финна.

— Девушки приедут сразу после встречи с Корр. Есть еще пара свободных минут, кроме того, если за рулем Робин, то они доберутся до нас вовремя.

Финн оглядывается по сторонам, переводя взгляд на цветочные клумбы и садовые качели, потом снова смотрит на По:

— Тебе необязательно было приходить.

— Вчера после подписания бумаг и всего остального она выглядела немного выбитой из колеи, поэтому я и решил прийти ее поддержать.

В этот момент распахиваются двери особняка, и перед ними возникает миловидный мужчина лет пятидесяти.

— У вас назначено на 11:30?

— Не совсем, — отвечает По.

— Я готов поклясться, что Маз договорилась о встрече с девушкой, а не с парой.

— Ой, нет, — отмахивается Финн. — Мы, хм, вообще-то не пара.

Мужчина многозначительно поднимает брови и пожимает плечами.

— Ну, если у вас встреча в 12:30, тогда вам придется подождать, если только девушка Маз не объявится вовсе.

— Мы и не квартиросъемщики, — вмешивается в разговор По. — Мы деловые партнеры девушки, которой назначено на 11:30.

— Ну разумеется, мне следовало самому догадаться, как никак, она — клиентка Маз. Такие всегда приходят со «свитой». Ну что же, входите.

Он проводит гостей в роскошный зал, вокруг — заросли пальм в горшках, стены украшены замысловатыми тропическими принтами; они минуют гостиную, отделанную в викторианском стиле и выполненную в пастельных тонах, и входят в кухню-столовую, спроектированную в стиле модерн, с видом на бассейн.

— Меня зовут Мун. А это Яшко.

Он жестом приглашает их обратить внимание в сторону бассейна, где сейчас плавает на надувном матрасе мужчина.

— А вот и гостевой домик.

— Симпатичный, — говорит Финн.

— Там уютно. Она случайно не тусовщица?

— Нет, насколько нам известно.

— Жаль. Не хотите лимонада, парни?

— Да, конечно, — соглашается Финн. По утвердительно кивает головой.

Пока Мун разливает напиток и подает к столу, предварительно украсив края сахарной пудрой и подвесив на кромку ломтики лимона, в дверь звонят.

— Угощайтесь, парни. Стаканы стоят в кухонном шкафу у холодильника. Я не знаю, почему мы назначили встречу на сегодня, когда у Конди выходной.

Через несколько минут Мун возвращается в сопровождении Рей, которая смотрит на все широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Как все прошло с Корр? — спрашивает По, целуя ее в щеку.

— Замечательно. Просто замечательно. Я думаю, все сложится, как надо.

— Тебя Робин подбросила до места? — интересуется Финн.

— Мне казалось, она шла следом за мной.

— Что ж! — говорит Мун. — Давайте переместимся в гостевой домик.

Они следуют за ним вдоль бортика бассейна.

— Рей, знакомься это Яшко. Яшко, поздоровайся с Финном, По и Рей. Рей — наша потенциальная съемщица.

Молодой человек машет им рукой.

— Классное имя.

— И у тебя!

Мун проводит их в гостевой домик. Они входят в комнату — просторное светлое помещение, обставленное плетеной мебелью из ротанга, с пышным диваном и стульями, расшитыми узорами от Лоры Эшли.

— В доме есть кухня и гостиная. Мебель не обновляли с 1993, но вещи в хорошем состоянии. В прошлом году мы отремонтировали ванную — поменяли раковину и установили новую технику.

Он указывает направо.

— Спальня с ванной находится за той дверью. Отдельный небольшой туалет располагается по левую сторону. Можешь плавать в бассейне, когда захочешь, а за домом есть личный маленький дворик. Ничего особенного, но, надеюсь, малышка, тебя не смущает теснота.

— И сколько все будет стоить?

— В сущности, без Маз нас бы здесь сейчас не было, поэтому аренда на полгода тебе обойдется в тысячу пятьсот долларов. Арендная плата за первый и последний месяц — вперед. Мы не против животных в доме, но обещай поставить нас в известность. Можешь въезжать прямо сейчас, аренда списывается с первого числа месяца, которое не за горами.

Рей бледнеет, как полотно; с ее лица пропадает улыбка. Финн шагает в ее сторону. Руки девушки дрожат, как осиновые листья на ветру.

— Мун, пожалуйста, оставь нас на минутку.

— Разумеется. Походите вокруг, осмотритесь, поговорите. Я подожду у бассейна.

Рей падает на диван.

— Просто, я умом понимаю, что не могу себе позволить жить в подобном месте, и в то же самое время осознаю, что предложение отличное, ты можешь меня сориентировать?

Финн садится рядом с ней, в то время как По уходит из комнаты, чтобы принести стакан воды.

— Вы с Корр вообще начали составлять бюджет?

— Да, и эти расходы вполне укладываются в установленные рамки. Дай мне минутку, чтобы прийти в себя.

Она льнет к стакану с водой и порывисто дышит. По убирает волосы с ее шеи и обмахивает рукой, желая остудить жар. Финн поднимает на По взгляд, потом отводит в сторону и смотрит на небольшое заднее крыльцо.

— Послушай, Рей, — обращается он.

— Да?

— Пойдем посмотрим внутренний дворик.

— Хорошо.

Во дворик ведут стеклянные французские двери. Патио, размером три на шесть метров, вымощено красным кирпичом и окружено глухими стенами с одной стороны и зарослями высокого кустарника с другой, и заканчивается аккуратной дверью из красного дерева. По двору расставлены стулья, стоит белый кованый стол и два садовых шезлонга поновее, разделенных между собой столом со стеклянной столешницей.

— Закрой глаза, — велит ей Финн. Рей закрывает глаза и размеренно дышит. — Что ты слышишь вокруг себя?

— Ничего такого. Щебет птиц. Дорожный шум где-то вдали.

— По ту сторону заросшей кустарником двери наверняка находится аллея, а за ней еще одна стена из кустарника или забор и огромный двор. Здесь тихо и спокойно. Ты можешь сочинять песни и играть на гитаре на свежем воздухе. Тут можно есть, читать, дремать — делать все, что угодно. Никто тебя не побеспокоит, да и ты никому не помешаешь. Предложение действительно выгодное, тем более за цену Муна. В конечном итоге, перелеты из Нью-Мексико и обратно обойдутся тебе гораздо дороже, особенно в период работы над альбомом.

Она открывает глаза и одаряет его лучезарной улыбкой; глаза сияют от радости.

— Ты прав. Кроме того, здесь приятно пахнет жасмином. Но прежде чем я приму окончательное решение, мне нужно посмотреть спальню.

Она целует Финна в щеку и уходит в дом.

— Чувак, ты спас положение, — говорит По. — Я был близок к тому, чтобы запаниковать вместе с ней.

— Она не верит в то, что заслуживает хороших вещей, поэтому я и перешел к практической стороне вопроса.

— Я несказанно рад тому, что ты работаешь на нас. Становится все сложнее находить людей, которые видят в артистах личностей, а не ресурсы.

— Ну, мисс Органа все еще не в городе, а официальное решение остается за ней.

— Это всего лишь формальность. Вот увидишь, все будет тип-топ.

Он кладет руку на плечо Финна: — Слушай...

— Господи, я же совершенно забыла о чем-то вам рассказать! — сообщает Рей, снова выходя во внутренний дворик. — Кстати, спальня — в полном порядке. Напоминает ужасный розарий, но я не возражаю. В общем, у Корр на работе я столкнулась с Кайло Реном, и он пригласил меня на свидание. На настоящее свидание.

— Кайло Рен? Из «Рыцарей Рен»? — спрашивает Финн. Она с таким же успехом могла сказать, что из смоляной ямы поднялся доисторический птеродактиль и назначил ей свидание.

Рей напряженно смотрит то на одного, то на другого мужчину; между ее бровями пролегает глубокая складка.

— Ох, мне, наверное, давно стоило все вам рассказать. Я встретила его после концерта в минувшем году, затем мы снова пересеклись на вечеринке в прошлую пятницу. Уже позже, в офисе Корр, у меня случился небольшой приступ паники, тогда-то я и столкнулась с ним в самом прямом смысле слова, и он сказал мне несколько странных, но полезных вещей, потом пригласил на ужин. С ума сойти, правда?

По с прищуром смотрит на Рей: — С ума сойти.

— А ты согласилась? — интересуется Финн. У него плохое предчувствие.

— Нет, конечно, — отвечает Рей.

— Почему?

Все головы поворачиваются в сторону Робин, которая сейчас стоит в дверном проеме, позади Рей.

— Потому что мне совсем не хочется начинать отношения и связываться с такими, как он. По-моему, я совершенно ему не нравлюсь. Думаю, он меня просто пожалел.

— Робин, — обращается к ней Финн, когда она присоединяется к ним во дворе. — Ты знаешь Кайло Рена, как минимум, так же хорошо, как и я, и следует признать, что мы многого о нем _не знаем_, однако предельно ясно, что именно он из себя представляет. Почему ты хочешь, чтобы Рей начала с ним встречаться?

Удобно устроившись на шезлонге, она вытаскивает сигарету.

— Рей, ты не возражаешь?

— Да, как хочешь.

Робин прикуривает сигарету и делает глубокую затяжку.

— Ты же не зря получал диплом по маркетингу в Уортонской школе бизнеса, Финн. Так почему бы тебе самому не рассказать нам, в чем суть?

— Даже не знаю. Если после похода в ресторан «В гостях у мистера Чао» их сфотографируют вместе, то его влюбленные фанатки, наверняка, проведут расследование в стиле Шерлока Холмса и выяснят, что она — новоиспеченная певичка, потом ее заклеймят «подстилкой под звезд» и перестанут воспринимать всерьез?

Робин отклоняется назад, лукаво улыбаясь.

— Все не совсем так. Да, несомненно, фанатки наведут о ней справки, возможно, даже быстрее папарацци. И некоторые из них окрестят ее «шлюхой». Но в то же самое время они купят хренову тучу ее пластинок, пройдут по ссылке на ее сайт, потом начнут активно обсуждать на форумах «ЛайвДейли», с утра до вечера, чтобы разгадать секретный код к сердцу Кайло Рена. В свою очередь, их действия станут мотивирующим фактором для тех фанатов, которые обычно относятся к подобным событиям бесстрастно, или, по крайней мере, не показывают ревность так открыто, _они то_, в конечном итоге, и встанут на ее защиту. А потом купят ее альбом, зайдут на сайт, посмотрят интервью. И это только верхушка айсберга. Даже если не брать в расчет армию его поклонников, это все равно очень умный ход. В компании девушки он не появлялся много лет. Пусть даже Рей сходит с ним всего на пару свиданий, я вам гарантирую, люди потеряют голову.

Она поворачивается к Рей:

— Послушай, он очень скоро скажет или сделает какую-нибудь глупость, и у тебя появится веский повод его бросить. А в дальнейшем ты можешь даже отрицать сам факт ваших отношений. Ну, не знаю, скажешь, например, что он — просто друг, который устроил экскурсию по городу. Вам даже за руки держаться необязательно.

Финн с интересом смотрит на растянувшуюся на шезлонге Робин, которая спокойно покуривает сигарету, параллельно проворачивая пиар-операцию века.

— Не то, чтобы я хотел от тебя избавиться, Робин, но объясни мне, почему ты не пошла в пиар?

Она лишь пожимает плечами:

— У меня все еще впереди. Рей пиарщика пока не наняла.

— Пиар входит в обязанности музыкального лейбла, — перебивает ее По. — Да ладно, Робин. Ты правда хочешь, чтобы в начале карьеры она получила известность за счет прославленного бойфренда?

— Она талантливая девушка, и в долгосрочной перспективе — это всего лишь мгновение. Но его вполне достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание массовой аудитории. Выделенных средств только-только хватает на издание альбома, так что все будет зависеть от стратегии на низовом уровне. Кроме того, Кайло Рен хоть и негодяй, но не какой-нибудь охотник за юбками, и она не окажется всего лишь очередным «трофеем». Ее репутации ничего не угрожает.

— А у меня есть право голоса? — спрашивает Рей.

Она отходит от двери и садится рядом с Робин на стул, подогнув под себя ноги.

— Разумеется, Рей. Я просто говорю, что это не такая уж и плохая идея.

Когда начинает говорить Финн, в дверях появляется Мун.

— Итак! Вы приняли решение по аренде дома или желаете взвесить ряд еще каких-нибудь факторов? Как насчет массажистки? Может, хотите личного экстрасенса? Или проктолога?

— Я приняла решение, — говорит Рей. — Когда можно будет подписать договор аренды?

— Как только выпишешь чек, дорогая.

— Отлично. Ох! У меня очень старая и уродливая машина, от которой мне вряд ли удастся избавиться в ближайшем будущем. Вы не станете возражать?

Мун машет рукой и смеется:

— Хан Соло как-то жил у нас полгода. И нет ничего уродливее его потрепанной «пташки», Форд Тандерберд. Но ты не переживай, если соседи вдруг начнут жаловаться, то в гараже полно места.

Рей встает, чтобы пожать Муну руку:

— Ну, тогда я свяжусь со своим бизнес-менеджером.

— Вообще-то, Рей, пусть лучше Корр свяжется с Муном, — советует Робин.

— Да?

— Для этого ты ее и наняла.

— Ясно! Ну ладно. Теперь, хм, Финн, ты не против остаться в компании По? Я бы хотела поговорить с Робин наедине.

Финн смотрит на По, тот утвердительно кивает головой.

— Конечно. Почему бы и нет.

— Спасибо.

Она быстро чмокает мужчин в щеку, и девушки уходят, за ними следует Мун. Финн смотрит им вслед и вздыхает.

— Что бы ты без нее делал? — спрашивает По.

— Я без нее как без рук. К слову, как там Биби?

— Замечательно. Он никогда раньше не получал цветов, так что спасибо тебе большое.

— Я бы отправлял ему цветы каждую неделю круглый год, если бы мог позволить себе подобную роскошь. Биби меня спас. И Рей тоже. Спасибо.

Улыбка По, которой он одаривает Финна в ответ, настолько ослепительная для этого прекрасного уголка природы, что тот деликатно прочищает горло и сначала отворачивается к двери, потом и вовсе направляется ко входу в гостевой домик.

— М да. Кажется, мне пора. Все дела Рей улажены. В конце недели она уедет домой за вещами. У меня пока нет личного офиса, поэтому придется работать удаленно. Возможно, попытаюсь попасть на какое-нибудь шоу сегодня вечером.

— Где ты сейчас живешь?

— Все так же в долине.

— Блин, дружище, ты меня убиваешь. То есть тебе придется ехать по государственной магистрали номер 405 в обеденный перерыв? Возвращайся в наш главный офис. Я организую тебе рабочее место.

— Автострада 10 ничем не лучше.

— Я знаю, поэтому проще поехать по шоссе Санта-Моника.

— Ты выжил из ума.

— Поверь мне на слово, — говорит По. Финн смотрит, как он возвращается к главному дому, минуя бассейн, и машет Яшко на прощание рукой; тот все еще плавает в бассейне.

— Ну, кажется, все прошло как нельзя лучше.

Он закрывает дверь гостевого домика и следует на выход.


	13. We Got All the Friends That Money Can Buy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни группы Доктор Хук «Cover of the Rolling Stone».

Рей платит двести пятьдесят долларов в месяц за аренду трейлера. Маленький домик, который она согласилась снять на пол года, обойдется ей в шесть раз дороже, а стоит вообще в двадцать раз больше. Ее зарплата никогда не превышала прожиточного минимума, при этом за последние несколько дней она наняла как менеджера, так и бизнес-менеджера. Она не ходила на свидания с тех пор, как закончила школу, а теперь всерьез задумывается сходить на ужин с рок-звездой, и совсем не потому, что он ей нравится, а чтобы их увидели _вместе_.

— Что у меня за жизнь? — восклицает она.

Робин выезжает на автостраду и еще раз проверяет зеркала заднего вида, прежде чем отреагировать на эмоциональное высказывание Рей.

— Твоя жизнь становится такой, какой должна быть, и следует это принять. Правильно, что ты осторожна, Рей. Видела бы ты, на какую чушь транжирят деньги люди. Иногда можно позволить себе расслабиться и насладиться моментом. Ты молодая привлекательная талантливая девушка, воспользуйся возможностью отпраздновать свои успехи и получить признание. Пусть ты не богата, по крайней мере по меркам индустрии, но больше и не бедствуешь. Понятно?

— Нужно много времени, чтобы привыкнуть.

— Ты упомянула, что хотела поговорить наедине?

— Ах, да. Ты действительно думаешь, что мне разумно сходить на свидание с Кайло?

— Скажу честно. Это авантюра, здесь всегда так, однако удача на твоей стороне. В моих словах нет никакого лукавства, твоим успехам я буду радоваться не меньше Финна. Но выбор только за тобой. Не думаю, что это _вынужденная_ мера, но хуже точно не будет, вот и все.

Рей выглядывает из окна. Город распростерся во всех возможных направлениях, все дороги ведут к приключениям.

— Я согласна, — говорит Рей, кивая. — По крайней мере посмотрю, как развлекается Кайло Рен.

— Так держать, — хвалит Робин. — Так ты хочешь провести сегодняшний вечер в гостинице или на новом месте?

— Дом пока не мой. Я так и не подписала договор.

— Дело за малым, Мун сам сказал, можешь переезжать, когда захочешь.

Рей пожимает плечами, вглядываясь в окрестности:

— Тогда я, пожалуй, так и поступлю.

Подъехав к гостинице Рей, Робин открывает багажник и выскакивает из машины, чтобы достать картотеку.

— Далеко не ставь, — просит она, отдавая ключи паковщику.

Уже в номере Рей Робин с грохотом ставит вращающийся каталог «Ролодекс» на стол.

— Сколько здесь контактов? — интересуется Рей, поворачивая ручку двери. Картотека туго набита карточками, некоторые пластиковые обложки пожелтели и истрепались.

— Пятьсот, и это только от «А» до «Л».

— Ты серьезно?

Робин сидит за столом и листает «Ролодекс». До Финна я пять лет работала на кинопродюсера. Из-за рода деятельности у Финна во всех сферах связи. Музыкальная индустрия, телевидение, кино, гостиничный бизнес, почти все номера «Ферст Ордер». Полное безумие, но это, пожалуй, моя самая ценная вещь. Что ж, а вот и он.

— Кто?

— Брендан Хакс, менеджер «Рыцарей». У меня, скорее всего, где-то здесь хранится номер ассистентки Кайло, но проще выяснить все через Хакса.

Она набирает номер и ждет ответа.

— Здравствуй, Хакс, это Робин Райзман. Ага, та самая. Все замечательно. У него все прекрасно. Послушай, мне нужен номер Кайло Рена. Неа, в каталог я его так и не внесла. Нет, музыка и его мать здесь совершенно ни при чем.

Она берет в руки блокнот и ручку.

— В таком деле посредники не нужны. Уверена, он чуть позже сам все тебе расскажет.

Она замолкает на несколько секунд.

— Превосходно. Ага, продолжай, дай мне оба.

Она смотрит на Рей, поднимает большой палец вверх, потом начинает записывать.

— Записала. Спасибо.

И кладет трубку.

— Что ж, мне позвонить или хочешь сама?

— Вероятно, лучше мне.

— Да уж, он может смутится, если это буду я.

— Нет уж, я сама.

Робин пододвигает блокнот ближе к Рей.

— Первый номер — его мобильный, второй — домашний. Я спущусь вниз за кофе. Когда вернусь, помогу собрать вещи.

— Звучит неплохо, — говорит Рей и садится за стол.

В средней школе Рей позвали на танцы, приуроченные к празднику урожая — Логан, мальчик, по которому она сохла месяцами. Доверчивой она не была, да и больше общалась с учителями, нежели с другими школьниками, но тогда обрадовалась настолько, что не удивилась проявлению неожиданного интереса. В вечер танцев за ней обещали заехать его родители, но никто так и не появился. Наконец, после получаса ожидания она позвонила родителям мальчика на домашний, и ей сообщили, что они уже вернулись домой, подбросив сына и его подружку.

Пока она разглядывает телефон, ее терзают опасения, что Кайло ее разыгрывает, и возникает ужасное чувство, что в этот раз «Логан» — это _она_.

Несколько минут спустя Робин выходит из комнаты отеля, тогда Рей снимает трубку и набирает номер. Прежде чем ей отвечают, раздаются четыре гудка.

— Кто это?

— Что?

— На экране неизвестный номер. Кто это?

— Рей Кеноби.

Тишина. Молчание длится настолько долго, что она успевает подумать, что звонок сорвался, если бы не приглушенные звуки фоновой музыки. Слышно плохо, но он почти наверняка слушает Дестинис Чайлд.

— Привет? — говорит он своим низким приглушенным голосом.

— Привет.

— Прости меня за это, — говорит он, едва слышно произнося первое «прости». — Время от времени какая-нибудь фанатка узнает мой номер, но вместо того, чтобы держать его в секрете и звонить по десять раз в день, она публикует его на форуме, и тогда уже сотни девушек названивают мне десятки раз в сутки, пока не поменяю. Мне нравится этот номер, его легко запомнить.

— Хороший номер.

— Так, в чем же дело? И _откуда_ у тебя этот номер?

— Ассистентка Финна позвонила Хаксу...

— Мило. Ну, и...

— Я просто...

Она встает и пересаживается на кровать.

— Если предложение все еще в силе, мне бы хотелось с тобой поужинать.

Она крутит в пальцах телефонный шнур, разматывая, пока тот не натягивается в струну.

— Хорошо. А почему ты передумала?

Черт. Она не подумала, что он мог об этом спросить.

— Эм, я просто решила, что это было бы... весело.

— Что-то не слышу радости в твоем голосе.

— У меня плохо получается по телефону. В общем, в субботу я еду обратно в Нью-Мексико, чтобы собрать вещи, официально уйти с работы, все дела. Так что не знаю, думал ли ты встретиться, ну, например, в выходные или...

— Сегодня вечером.

— Сегодня вечером?

— А что такого? Я заеду за тобой в семь.

— Ладно. Согласна.

Она подходит к окну. Поле для гольфа заполонили мужчины в клетчатых штанах.

— Хм, я теперь живу в новом месте, и, скорее всего, позже буду там, я так думаю.

— Да? И где?

— В Брентвуде. В гостевом доме за неприлично огромным особняком.

— Иди ты! Я живу на Манхэттен Бич.

— Не знаю, о чем ты.

— Мы практически соседи.

— Что ж, это прям... круто.

— Какую еду ты любишь?

— Любую. Это ты сидишь на строгой диете.

— Да, но я всегда и везде могу найти то, что хочу.

— Честно, что угодно. Не важно. Мне просто нужно знать, что надеть.

— Надень то, что носила тем вечером.

— О, мой комплект для выступлений на родео.

— Да, но только не сапоги.

— Прелестно.

— Они все так говорят.

Она дает ему новый адрес и просит остановиться в переулке, примыкающем к задней стороне дома, потом оба вешают трубку.

Рей ходит по комнате, то и дело заглядывая в чемодан и изучая меню в номере, затем стоит и разглядывает телефон. Номер Финна лежит у нее в рюкзаке.

— Офис Финна Штурма, — отчеканивает он.

— Привет Финн, это Рей.

— Рей! Что стряслось?

— Хотела сказать, что сегодня вечером я ужинаю с Кайло Реном.

— Рей. Не нужно просить у меня разрешения. Это твоя личная жизнь.

По голосу слышно, что он чего-то не договаривает.

— Я знаю, но ты же не считаешь, что это слишком ужасно, верно?

— Даже если бы вы пошли на свидание по взаимной симпатии, я все равно переживал бы, но, может, не так сильно, как сейчас.

Рей теребит телефонный провод, наматывая кольца на указательный палец.

— Не то, чтобы он мне _не_ нравился. Не отрицаю, он груб и несносен, кроме того, совершенно не представляет, что происходит в реальном мире, но я его _не_ ненавижу.

— Ну, вот видишь.

— Со мной все будет в порядке. Это всего лишь ужин.

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты сначала посоветовалась с Маз.

— Послушай, как ты и сказал, это мое личное дело.

— Верно. Тогда хорошо проведи время. Береги себя. Звони, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Робин, мне, Маз, да даже По, ладно?

— Договорились.

Она вешает трубку и осматривает гардероб. Если немного подгладить пятничное платье, то оно вполне сгодится, на самом деле ей совсем не хочется снова его надевать. Робин находит ее на кровати в окружении разложенной повсюду одежды.

— Ты же знаешь, что должна была собирать вещи в чемодан, верно? — журит она, передавая Рей кофе. — Что случилось? — выясняет девушка, когда Рей не отвечает. — Он что передумал?

— Нет, он захотел встретиться _сегодня вечером_.

— В таком случае. Давай-ка упакуем вещи и отправимся обратно в Брентвуд.

— Можно нам сначала заехать в одно место?

— Конечно, милая. А куда?

— Думаю, я все-таки решила купить себе что-нибудь красивое. Просто платье. И может, какие-нибудь туфли. И что-то вроде пиджака. И сумочку? Ну, полагаю, я имею в виду новый наряд.

Робин улыбается: — Приятно слышать, я как раз знаю одно местечко.

«Местечко» оказывается бутиком в Калифорнийской Венеции, который состоит в собственности у кого-то из друзей Робин. Ассортимент варьируется от пляжной одежды в стиле бохо до модных клубных шмоток.

— Я привела тебя сюда совсем не потому, что магазин принадлежит моей подруге, — уверяет Рей Робин. — Мне достоверно известно, что здесь тебя никогда не заставят потратить больше, чем захочешь. А так как с деньгами пока все непросто, тебе выставят счет.

Пусть все не совсем, как в фильме «Красотка», но у Рей никогда не было подобного опыта хождения по магазинам. Ей подают газированную минеральную воду и приносят одежду, пока она сидит и ждет на большой круглой скамейке возле раздевалок.

В конце концов, она покупает: блестящее зеленое платье в обтяжку длиной чуть выше колена, серебряные босоножки на платформе, серую накидку болеро и... Ей приходится закрыть глаза и глубоко вздохнуть прежде чем сказать, что возьмет все вещи и... коричневую сумку-мешок из мягчайшей кожи, к которой ей когда-либо приходилось прикасаться. Все умещается в два пакета, и пока нет ничего приятнее в жизни, чем распахнуть дверь своего коттеджа с двумя пакетами обновок в руках.

На столе ждут: бутылка вина, записка и кипа бумаг. В ее отсутствие Корр отправила чек. Записку и вино оставили Яшко с Муном, чтобы поздравить ее с переездом. Бумаги — договор об аренде. Когда Рей заканчивает читать договор, Робин просматривает документы.

— Все в полном порядке.

Она протягивает Рей ручку.

— Я начинаю думать, что рок-звезды только и делают, что все время подписывают бумаги.

— Тут ты не ошибаешься, — говорит Робин. — Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно? Могу заказать доставку продуктов.

— Нет, давно хотела сделать это сама.

— Тогда звони, если понадоблюсь.

В 6:45 девушка сидит за столом на кухне с чудесным видом на дворик, неторопливо наслаждаясь бокалом вина, словно последним в мире. Время от времени проводя руками по бедрам, чтобы полюбоваться переливами ткани в солнечных лучах. Она выставляет вперед ногу. Издалека ногти на ногах выглядят вполне приемлемо. Сообразив, что в открытых босоножках накрашенные ногти смотрелись бы лучше, они с Яшко сразу рванули в аптеку сети «СиВиЭс». Мужчина не подвел — сам предложил подбросить, уговорил выбрать темно-синий лак с блестками, а пока она наносила макияж, даже остался посплетничать.

В 7:10, когда хочется снова наполнить бокал, за живой изгородью распахивается дверь, и появляется Кайло, продирающийся сквозь развесистые ветви, преграждавшие путь. На нем те же штаны и рубашка, что и раньше, хотя он заправил рубашку и надел черный пиджак.

Она встречает мужчину у двери. На террасу ведет выступ со ступенькой, поэтому они временно одного роста.

— Ты нашел коттедж.

Он окидывает ее с головы до ног взглядом, сохраняя неприступное выражение лица:

— Намного лучше.

— Благодарю?

Он указывает на свою голову:

— Твои волосы. Ты их распустила.

— Какой ты наблюдательный. Не желаешь бокал вина?

— Нет, спасибо. Поехали.

На аллее стоит черный Лэнд Ровер. Он почему-то не открывает для нее дверь автомобиля, подобные ожидания ей обычно не свойственны, но с тех пор, как она оказалась в Лос-Анджелесе, такое происходило неизменно, поэтому его _нежелание_ воспринимается противоестественно.

— Куда мы едем?

— В Нобу. Это в Малибу, так что увидишь побережье.

С учетом, пробок до побережья можно добраться за пол часа, Кайло включает радио настолько громко, что невозможно поддерживать разговор, поэтому они едут молча. Вначале играет Джонни Кэш, но, выехав на шоссе, он решает послушать «Белый альбом» Битлз.

На поверхности воды сияют розовые и золотые отблески горящего заката. Дорога проходит так близко к краю обрыва, что даже в правом ряду голова кружится на поворотах. Вдали выстроились бесконечные ряды холмов, растворяясь в дымке. Опустив окно, Кайло зажигает сигарету — это обычная сигарета «Мальборо», в этот раз не гвоздичная. От Сошанны всегда пахнет табаком «Биг Ред» и «Мальборо», и Рей ужасно хочется все ей рассказать. В субботу так и сделает. А сейчас она закрывает глаза, подставляя волосы ветру, и вдыхает соленый морской воздух.

— Свет тягучей патокой сползает на землю, — говорит она, открывая глаза. — Словно мед.

Он на мгновение отрывает взгляд от дороги; на его лице мелькает мимолетная улыбка.

Слишком скоро свернув с шоссе, он въезжает в торговый центр. Тот красивее торговых площадей, где ей приходилось бывать, но Рей все равно удивлена, что это и есть место назначения. Довольно скоро Кайло подъезжает ко входу в маленький скромный ресторанчик; гнутый фасад выделен кадками с высоким бамбуком. Он паркуется как можно ближе ко входу и глушит мотор.

— Видела фотографов?

— Да, — отзывается Рей.

— У парковочного стенда за заграждением их стоит человек десять. Мы пойдем пешком, если я воспользуюсь услугами парковщика, тебя непременно попытаются сфотографировать, если при выходе из машины станет видно нижнее белье. И не важно, что никто не знает, кто ты. Просто не обращай внимания.

— Хорошо.

Он впервые открывает для нее дверь и держится на несколько шагов впереди, пока они не подходят ко входу в ресторан. Как только его узнают папарацци, начинают сыпаться вопросы:

— Кайло! Кто эта счастливица?

— Твоя девушка, Кайло?

— Мисс! Мисс! Вы его девушка?

— Вы спите друг с другом? Девушка, как вас зовут?

Кайло полностью их игнорирует; он кладет руку ей на поясницу, так они проходят к стойке администратора ресторана.

— Мистер Рен! Высокая рыжеволосая девушка-администратор, совершенно точно актриса, продолжает: — Не помню, чтобы встречала вашу бронь на вечер. Может, столик забронирован на кого-то еще?

Она с надеждой смотрит на Рей.

— Здравствуй, Ребекка. Извини, пожалуйста, но брони нет.

— Уфф. Сегодня все не так просто. Все столики заняты. Есть места в баре, если вас это устроит?

— Уверен, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь. Я обедаю здесь достаточно часто.

Невысокого роста мужчина в костюме мигом несется к стойке, чтобы присоединиться к Ребекке:

— Мистер Рен? Произошла какая-то путаница?

— Никакой путаницы, Донован. Я не бронировал столик, однако держу пари, папарацци не терпится услышать, что я к вам больше ни ногой.

Мистер Донован надувает губы:

— Разумеется, мистер Рен. Дайте-ка взглянуть.

Кайло никак не проявляет волнение внешне. Даже улыбается. Но от него исходит мощная энергия. Как будто от относительно спокойного мужчины, с которым она только что приехала, не осталось и следа.

Ей хочется залезть под стол или силком вытащить его из ресторана, чтобы найти ближайший Макдональдс. Она пытается мысленно извиниться перед администратором за неудобство, но девушка все листает записи предварительных заказов, пока мистер Донован старательно изучает схемы рассадки. По прошествии еще одной напряженной минуты они синхронно поднимают глаза и лучезарно улыбаются.

— А, вот оно, — говорит мистер Донован. — Я вас лично усажу за столик.

Их сопровождают в банкетный зал к ряду из столиков на двоих.

— Думаю, нам будет комфортнее у окна, — сообщает Кайло, и если бы Рей могла телепортироваться обратно в Нью-Мексико, то непременно воспользовалась бы такой возможностью.

— Разумеется, — соглашается мистер Донован, провожая их к столику на двоих у большого окна. Бамбуковые шторы плотно закрыты, надежно скрывая от любопытных глаз и объективов.

Усевшись за столик, Рей шумно выдыхает и открывает меню.

— Другой столик — ничем не хуже. Да и бар, или мы могли бы поужинать где-нибудь еще.

Кайло ведет бровью и пожимает плечами, затем переключает внимание на меню.

— Так или иначе, мы здесь.

Он раскрывает меню:

— Заказывай все, что захочешь.

— Послушай, а они всегда задают подобные вопросы?

— Кто?

— Фотографы.

— Да, но я их игнорирую. Что спрашивали?

— Они прямо в лоб спросили, спим ли мы вместе.

Кайло усмехается, не поднимая глаз:

— Ты ответила?

— Нет!

— Удивительно, что они не обозвали тебя шлюхой, чтобы проверить, готов ли я за тебя вступиться.

— А ты бы вступился?

Он сжимает губы, задумавшись:

— Не на первом свидании.

— Ну, и не понадобилось бы. Я бы им камеры об лица поразбивала.

На этих словах Кайло смотрит ей в глаза, впервые с тех пор, как они приехали в ресторан:

— Почему-то, я тебе верю. И снова опускает взгляд: — Если не любишь суши, я слышал, что ребрышки с трюфельным маслом — просто обалденные.

Рей находит их в меню. Самое дорогое блюдо, дороже только лобстер. Она с трудом сглатывает.

— Все нормально, я лучше...

— Можешь заказать, если хочешь. Я не жду ничего взамен.

По выражению его лица трудно понять, что именно он испытывает: что-то среднее между серьезностью и уязвленностью. Взмахом головы он смахивает пряди волос с лица.

Рей смеется.

— Что смешного?

— Я просто вспомнила выпускной.

— И?

— Я была первокурсницей. Меня пригласил выпускник.

— О.

— Вот именно. Я нарядилась в платье с рюшами из секонд-хенда и ковбойские сапоги. Да, те самые. И мы провели на танцах не больше пяти минут, потому что парень решил, что я с ним пересплю в благодарность за стейк на ужин. Ого. Как оказалось, не такая уж и смешная история, верно?

Наступает продолжительная тишина, затем он закрывает меню:

— Мне жаль, что стейк навеял грустные воспоминания.

— О, я совсем не расстроена. Даже забавно.

— Хорошо.

Пока Рей взвешивает все за и против ребрышек и филе, снова наступает тишина.

— Так... почему ты стал веганом?

— Мясо — мерзкое.

— И это все?

— Да. Его текстура. Мясное производство.

Его передергивает.

— А молочные продукты?

— Еще хуже, — говорит он, издавая звук отвращения.

— Мед?

— Практически «пчелиная блевотина».

— Как давно ты придерживаешься веганства?

— С тех пор как мне предоставили свободу в выборе еды. Думали, что придираюсь, пока не стало ясно, что я отказывался только от животных продуктов. Мой отец этого не оценил. От стейка его за уши не оттянешь.

— Похоже, он в моем вкусе.

— Ага, Хан Соло — тот еще дамский угодник.

Он говорит об этом так подавленно — очевидно, что она задела его за живое.

— Я совсем не хотела...

— Проехали. Я никого не осуждаю за кулинарные предпочтения. Не волнуйся, заказывай стейк.

Вся оставшаяся часть вечера проходит сносно, по крайней мере пока они заняты разговором, но как только Кайло становится что-то нужно, ужин превращается в испытание. Ему постоянно чего-то не хватает. Он слишком нетерпелив, чтобы ждать прихода официанта, поэтому один за другим дергает весь обслуживающий персонал, раз за разом задавая весьма специфические вопросы. Она каждый раз виновато опускает голову, уже досконально изучив взглядом поверхность скатерти.

Наконец, он делает заказ, однако его указания настолько точны и подробны, что больше не напоминают блюда в меню. Рей просит приготовить все точь-в-точь, как есть.

— Ты что специально? — спрашивает она, услышав, как тот просит помощника официанта принести соевый соус с низким содержанием натрия — еще до того, как принесли их заказ.

— Ты о чем?

— Большинство людей, когда им что-то нужно, подзывают официанта, и сразу делают заказ.

— Неужели?

— Да!

Ему удается изобразить искреннее удивление.

Подают еду, Кайло излагает дальнейшие указания официанту, Рей в благоговении застывает над своей тарелкой. Блюдо выглядит настолько изысканно, что грех прикасаться к подобной красоте. Но ее так пленяет пикантный аромат, что она жадно набрасывается на еду. Стоит только ей откусить первый кусочек, как с губ ее срывается непроизвольный стон, который невозможно скрыть.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Кайло, в один прикус проглатывая ролл с авокадо.

— Кажется, я сейчас заплачу.

— То есть ты сейчас _по-настоящему_ заплачешь из-за стейка?

— От радости, — поясняет она. К счастью, он замолкает, позволив ей сполна насладиться моментом.

Съев почти половину, Кайло начинает похлопывать себя по карманам.

— Вот дерьмо. Я забыл деньги. Заказал кое-какое оборудование через интернет и оставил портмоне на столешнице. Черт.

— Ну, тебя все здесь знают, как думаешь, позволят заплатить позже?

— Сегодня мне больше не светит никаких одолжений. У тебя есть мобильный? Мой остался в машине.

— Нет, я пока...

— Подожди.

Он встает и направляется к главному входу, Рей ковыряет еду вилкой и оглядывается по сторонам. Все остальные посетители ресторана превосходно одеты и выглядят совершенно беззаботно. Через десять минут у Рей начинают закрадываться подозрения, что Кайло сбежал, не заплатив, но тот легко и непринужденно появляется на месте.

— Все улажено, однако нам придется немного подождать. Хочешь десерт?

Пока она доедает свой хлебный пудинг, к столу подходит женщина, швыряя бумажник на стол. Невысокая, миниатюрная и привлекательная, она одета в футболку для игры в софтбол, обрезанные шорты и ботинки «Тимберленд».

— Выставлю счет за полный рабочий день, — заявляет она. — Я вообще-то была на свидании.

Кайло заглядывает женщине за плечо:

— Да ну? Она что, ждет снаружи? Вид у тебя — не для свиданий.

— Сидит в машине. Дневное свидание плавно перетекло в вечернее. Многозначительно на него посмотрев, она поворачивается к Рей: — Привет, я Лорна Варгас, его ассистентка.

— Я Рей. Кеноби.

— Приятно познакомиться. Она разворачивается к Кайло: — Забавно, не помню, чтобы заказывала тебе на вечер столик в Нобу.

Кайло улыбается: — Так ты и не заказывала.

— Черт побери, Кайло, больше никогда так не поступай, — с неизменной улыбкой говорит Кайло Лорна, чтобы со стороны казалось, что они мило беседуют. У нее большие ямочки на щеках и выразительные карие глаза, поэтому контраст между ее словами и выражением лица — обескураживает.

— Как так?

— Не выпендривайся. Ресторану наверняка пришлось передвинуть чью-то бронь, чтобы тебя усадить. Может быть, ты испортил кому-нибудь празднование годовщины или дня рождения.

Он лишь пожимает плечами: — Слушай, можешь заскочить ко мне домой...

— Нет. У меня сегодня выходной. До завтра. Плати безлимитной кредиткой, а не картой «Виза». Рада знакомству, Рей. Удачи.

Рей смотрит ей вслед; каштановый хвост подскакивает в такт шагам.

Из ниоткуда появляется официант, чтобы забрать у Кайло карту.

— Ничего себе. Я то думала, Робин жестковата, — замечает Рей.

— Кто такая Робин?

— Ассистентка Финна.

— Да уж, все они считают себя гувернантками или кем-то в этом роде. Готова ехать?

— Конечно. А куда?

— Незнакомые девушки пригласили меня в Шато на вечеринку.

— Не знаю, готова ли я к такому полному... погружению.

— Будет весело. Они поклонницы, им будет по приколу.

— Даже если ты появишься с девушкой?

— Ты же со мной, тебя не тронут.

— Так не всегда получается.

Он выпячивает нижнюю губу: — Соглашайся.

— Серьезно? Сколько тебе лет?

— В мае будет двадцать шесть. Теперь согласна?

— Ладно.

— Хорошо, тогда пошли.

Он подписывает чек с кредитки и помещает в небольшую папку вместе с двумя стодолларовыми купюрами.

У выхода их поджидают по меньшей мере десять новых фотографов. Насколько может судить Рей, в ресторане Кайло пока единственная знаменитость, должно быть, стало известно, что он появился в компании девушки. На них обрушивается шквал вспышек, ослепляя, и Рей спотыкается. Вовремя успев подхватить, Кайло берет ее за руку и ведет к машине; когда в ее желудке все переворачивается, и сердце бьется немного чаще, она винит во всем адреналин.


	14. Voices Down the Corridor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни Иглз «Hotel California».

Когда Финна будит телефон, дисплей цифровых часов на прикроватной тумбочке показывает 2:33 ночи. Он хватает телефонную трубку и какое-то время безучастно на нее смотрит, не до конца понимая, что с ней делать. Тряхнув головой, он отвечает на звонок.

— Алло.

— Финн? Это Рей. Мне так неловко тебя беспокоить, но я не смогла дозвониться до Робин и мне не хотелось досаждать Маз.

Финн вскакивает на кровати:

— Рей, что случилось? Ты в порядке?

— Да. Мне нужно, чтобы ты приехал в Шато Мармон.

— В Шато? Он тебя там бросили? Он не причинил тебе вреда?

— Ничего такого. Он просто без сознания. Я могу сесть за руль его машины, но мне нужно, чтобы ты поехал со мной к нему домой, чтобы я потом могла вернуться к себе. Ну, на самом деле, я хочу, чтобы ты сопроводил меня до его дома, потому что я не знаю, где все находится.

— Знаешь его адрес?

— У меня есть его портмоне. Адрес указан на водительских правах, во всяком случае, надеюсь, что он не поменялся. Манхэттен-Бич, он сам сказал, что там живет.

— Рей, он что-нибудь принимал или просто пьян?

У Финна есть номера нескольких докторов, готовых выехать на дом в любое время дня и ночи, не задавая лишних вопросов.

— Если честно, я не знаю. Я разговаривала с теми девушками — это их бунгало — а в следующее мгновение он уже лежал без сознания на диване.

Он встает с кровати и подходит к шкафу.

— Кажется, что у него нездоровый вид, или просто похоже на последствия алкоголя?

— С дыханием все в порядке, и если его задеваешь, он хрипит?

— У тебя есть номер телефона его менеджера или ассистентки?

— Не в бумажнике, его мобильный остался в машине.

— Ясно, жди, я еду, и последнее: когда вы входили в здание, перед ним стояли фотографы?

— Несколько.

— Ладно. Дай мне двадцать минуть. В каком бунгало вы находитесь?

— Хм, номер три.

Финн натягивает джинсы, надевает футболку и быстро сует ноги в кроссовки. В ванной он ополаскивает лицо холодной водой. Он лег в постель час назад и чувствует, что немного пьян, словно днем он слишком долго спал, и ходит как чумной. По крайней мере, в это время суток на автостраде не будет машин.

Выехав на шоссе 101, он опускает стекла и прибавляет громкость стерео. Они с По посмотрели концерт группы, но живое выступление их не впечатлило, а вот мини-альбом — это что-то с чем-то. В музыке группы угадывалось значительное влияние «Визер» — чувствовалась знакомая «поп-чувственность», однако не присутствовало ни доли невинности, возможно, через пару лет именно они выйдут на первый план, когда всем надоест молодежная поп-музыка.

Транспорт медленно ползет по Сансет Стрип. На ночь закрываются последние бары, и постояльцы сыплются наружу. Между потоком машин и потоком людей, пытающихся добраться до своих машин, почти всю дорогу движение то и дело нарушается. Ему следовало бы выбрать другой маршрут, но он отвлекся. Ему никогда не нравилось Шато, это последнее место, где бы он хотел видеть Рей, когда для нее все еще в новинку. Подъехав наконец к величественному замку на холме, он передает машину парковщику и сразу направляется к стойке портье. Хорошо, что он давно знаком с дежурным консьержем.

— Финн, дружище! Как давно ты не удостаивал нас своим присутствием? — говорит он.

— Давно не виделись, Терренс, — отвечает Финн, пожимая ему руку и потом обнимая. — Послушай, Кайло Рен сейчас в третьем бунгало с одной из моих артисток.

— Блин, как раз выдался вполне спокойный вечер. Позвать охрану?

— Ситуация совсем другого рода. Он отключился, и она хочет отвезти его домой, но папарацци вездесущи, поэтому, думаю, лучше просто забронировать номер в отеле, чтобы он отоспался.

— Конечно. У нас есть вся необходимая контактная информация, так что я прослежу, чтобы его ассистентка знала, где его искать. Ты пока иди к бунгало, а я найду кого-нибудь покрепче. Он же крупный малый.

Финн пробирается по территории отеля к бунгало, где находит Рей, сидящую на крыльце в компании девушки, которая вполне могла сойти за сестру Наоми Кэмпбелл.

— Финн! — восклицает она и подбегает, чтобы заключить его в крепкие объятия. — Мне так жаль. Я не хотела его здесь бросать. Позже все объясню. Разжав объятия, она указывает на другую девушку: — Знакомься, это Таниша. Ее друзья ушли спать, а она любезно предложила подождать со мной.

— Спасибо, Таниша.

— Не за что. С Рей приятно общаться.

К ним присоединяется Терренс и два «качка-вышибалы». Таниша проводит их в гостиную, где на диване распластался Кайло Рен — лицом вниз, голени лежат на подлокотниках, одна рука свисает на пол. Рядом с головой стоит мусорное ведро.

— Его тошнило? — спрашивает Терренс.

— Нет, просто мера предосторожности, — обьясняет Таниша.

— Хорошо, — говорит Финн. — Рей, мы решили, будет лучше, если он здесь отоспится. Терренс заселит его в номер и свяжется с нужными людьми.

— А что если ему станет плохо? Разве можно оставлять его одного?

— Здесь за ним присмотрят лучше, чем дома. Терренс может поручить кому-нибудь переодически к нему заглядывать. Поверь, никто не захочет, чтобы здесь умер еще один постоялец. Кроме того, думаешь, есть шанс вытрясти из него код к домашней охранной сигнализации, в таком-то состоянии?

Он поворачивается к Танише.

— Он принимал наркотики или употреблял только алкоголь?

— Только алкоголь, насколько мне известно.

— Ясно, в комнате есть какие-нибудь наркотики, как думаешь.

Ташиша настороженно смотрит на Терренса.

— Ему все равно. Он видел вещи и похуже. Нам важно знать.

— Чуть раньше несколько гостей употребляло кокаин, но никто ничего не распространял, и они давно ушли. Их даже никто не звал. Просто взяли и пришли.

Финн опускается на корточки перед Кайло. В «Ферст Ордер» всем хорошо известно, что у Кайло Рена ужасно низкая переносимость психотропных веществ, нехарактерная для людей его комплекции, но Финн ни разу не видел его в «действии». Его пульс и дыхание в норме, отсутствует резко выраженная бледность кожных покровов — он не бледнее, чем обычно. Финн пробует открыть один глаз, чтобы осмотреть зрачок, но Кайло только отмахивается от его руки.

— Мам, как же меня достала школа! — бормочет он, ложась на бок и поворачиваясь лицом к спинке дивана.

— С ним все в порядке, — заключает Финн, вставая на ноги. — Просто надрался в хлам. Давайте его поднимем.

Когда охранники пытаются его растормошить, Кайло вяло отбивается, беспорядочно размахивая руками, но им все же удается поставить его на ноги.

Он жмурится.

— Постой, я тебя знаю, — говорит он, указывая на что-то примерно в полуметре от Финна.

Он смотрин на мужчин, которые его удерживают, и пытается высвободиться.

— Вам вообще известно, кто я такой? — бормочет он.

— Да, сэр. А теперь давайте-ка уложим вас спать.

— Нет, я на свидании, — говорит он, оглядываясь вокруг. — Где она? Рей?

— Я здесь, Кайло. Финн отвезет меня домой, а эти парни отведут тебя в номер.

— Неважно.

Охрана снова берет его под руки, и он отмахивается.

— Я могу идти. Сам разберусь, — говорит он, прежде чем закрыть глаза и повалиться на пол.

— Ладно, приятель, — говорит охранник покрупнее, и тянет Кайло себе на плечи, чтобы понести его, как пожарник.

Рей отдает Терренсу портмоне и ключи Кайло. Он удаляется вместе с охраной и их «подопечным».

Финн разворачивается, чтобы пойти вслед за Рей, но замирает на месте.

— Таниша, кто-нибудь его фотографировал, когда он находился без сознания?

— О, кажется, Лорен. Подождите.

Она берет с кофейного столика цифровую камеру и передает Финну. Он просматривает фотографии. На, по меньшей мере, двадцати снимках, сделанных до того, как он отключился, Кайло пьет, показывает жест «V», на некоторых — курит. Он видит несколько неудачных фотографий Рей и с дюжину снимков Кайло на диване.

— Если не возражаешь, я удалю все снимки с Рей и фотографии Кайло в отключке.

— Конечно, я не против. Я предупреждала ее не снимать.

— Все в порядке, и спасибо, — говорит он, пожимая девушке руку.

— Спокойной ночи, Таниша, — прощается Рей. — Было приятно с тобой познакомиться. Прости за... это.

— Не переживай, — отвечает Таниша и обнимает Рей, обещая написать ей в чате.

Они возвращаются в главное здание отеля; Рей держит в руках туфли.

— С ним ничего не случится? — спрашивает она.

— Он не досчитается пяти сотен — мелкие карманные расходы, но за ним присмотрят. Возможно, помучается от ужасного похмелья. Но, по крайней мере, не будет никаких фотографий, на которых его садят в машину, или снимков, где он без сознания.

— Да, это ты отлично придумал. Спасибо.

— Не первый инцидент в моей жизни и не самый худший — три балла по шкале антикризисной интенсивности. Но, в основном, я здесь ради тебя. Почему-то, мне кажется, Робин имела в виду совсем не это.

— Да уж, видимо нет.

Брентвуд находится в нескольких минутах езды, и пока они едут, Рей вводит Финна в курс дела.

— Финн, мне никогда в жизни не было так стыдно. Мне хотелось сквозь землю провалиться. Ужин был превосходным, но не думаю, что я когда-нибудь смогу снова вернуться назад, даже несмотря на размер чаевых. На вечеринке сначала все шло хорошо. Было не людно, и гости лишь разговаривали. Он выпивал с каким-то актером из сериала «Мелроуз-Плейс», но я больше ничего не видела. Я хотела вызвать такси, но та девушка, Лорен, все добивалась, чтобы он пошел в ее комнату. Я хочу сказать, он полный мудак, но я не могла спокойно уйти и его бросить даже после того, как она ушла спать.

— Ты все правильно сделала.

— Все таки, прости, что мне пришлось тебя разбудить. Как прошел твой вечер?

— Спокойно. Мы с По поужинали гватемальскими тамале, потом сходили на концерт группы в клуб «Виски».

— Погоди! — восклицает Рей, поворачиваясь к нему и хлопая по плечу. Ты все-так сходил на свидание с По Дэмероном?

— Я слежу за дорогой, Рей. И это была деловая встреча. Мы искали таланты.

— Но вы же сначала поужинали!

— Ну да, после работы перед выступлением мы сходили в ресторан. Я все время так делаю со своими сослуживцами. У нас не было свидания.

— Равноценно свиданию, — заявляет Рей.

— Неправда. И убери ноги с моей приборной панели.

— Так точно, сэр! — говорит Рей, шутливо салютуя, затем умолкает, качая головой в такт музыке по радио. — Знаешь, — добавляет она, когда заканчивается песня. Первые полчаса _моего_ свидания не были ужасными.

— Да? И чем вы занимались?

— Ехали вдоль побережья и слушали музыку.

— Так значит, ты хочешь сказать, он тебе нравится наедине и когда молчит.

Рей смеется:

— Да, похоже так.

Он провожает ее до двери коттеджа и ждет, пока она откроет дверь, чтобы убедиться, что ключи рабочие.

— Еще раз спасибо, — говорит она, целуя его в щеку. — Обещаю, подобное поведение не войдет у меня в привычку.

— Ловлю тебя на слове.

— Спокойной ночи, Финн.

Автострада опустела, мягкий свет уличных фонарей льется на Финна сквозь стекла машины. Дальний уголок сознания терзает тревога. То, как Рей смотрела на Кайло Рена. То, о чем даже она сама пока не подозревала. Он говорит себе: это обычное человеческое сочувствие. Ничего страшного. Надо быть не в своем уме, чтобы снова согласиться на свидание с ним.

Тем не менее, он полчаса мечется и ворочается в постели, прежде чем забыться и уснуть.


	15. Believe I'm Sinkin' Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни Роберта Джонсона «Crossroad Blues».

Когда Кайло просыпается, потолок неторопливо вращается у него перед глазами. Давно рассвело, в номер проникает дневной свет, сверху доносятся хроматические гаммы, которые кто-то надрывно наигрывает на гитаре. Он делает насколько вздохов и поворачивает голову в сторону. Голова раскалывается от боли. Перекатившись на бок, он с усилием встает с кровати и внимательно осматривает номер. На полу лежит бежевый ковер. На тумбочке середины девятнадцатого века стоит телевизор. В углу — стул. Стеклянные двери ведут наружу. Вокруг него голые стены. Чья-то дерьмовая незнакомая квартира? Нет. Погодите. Он бывал здесь раньше. Встав на ноги, он, спотыкаясь, проходит сквозь стеклянные двери на террасу, с которой открывается вид на Сансет Стрип, совершенно непримечательный в свете дня, как расшитое пайетками платье на грязном полу ванной комнаты. Он до сих пор в Шато, в люксе.

— Какого хрена? — бормочет он, возвращаясь внутрь; яркий свет и жара лишь усугубляют головную боль.

Его ботинки стоят в углу у стула, на спинке которого висит пиджак; часы и портмоне лежат на столике поблизости. Спальня ведет в длинный узкий коридор. За первой дверью находится ванная комната, но у него не получается полностью распахнуть дверь. Он аккуратно просовывает голову в щель, чтобы убедиться, что дверь не заело из-за чего-то вроде трупа, но на полу пусто. Либо деформирована дверь, либо износился пол, или, может, все это проделки разгневанного призрака эпохи Старого Голливуда. Он с трудом пробирается внутрь, на мгновение испугавшись, что плечи застряли и не пролезут, и чуть не падает в ванну.

— Пошла на хер эта чертова дыра! — кричит он так громко, что гитарист-сосед сверху на мгновение затихает, прежде чем продолжить играть гаммы с еще большим остервенением.

Упершись одной рукой в стену, ему удается сходить в туалет, не потеряв равновесия, и теперь с пустым мочевым пузырем ему куда проще во второй раз протискиваться в приоткрытую дверь. Он проходит по коридору на кухню посмотреть, что имеется в холодильнике.

Он прожил здесь три месяца — хотя в его номере люкс дверь ванной комнаты функционировала исправно — тогда он только-только переехал из дома родителей, вскоре после выхода первого мини-альбома «Дагоба». Ему давно хотелось съехать, но он все не решался навсегда уехать в Нью-Йорк и побаивался подписывать долгосрочный договор аренды в Лос-Анджелесе.

На первых порах его увлекала подобная жизнь. Друзья его родителей всегда травили байки об отеле, и в первые несколько недель он словно сам _проживал_ эту жизнь вместо того, чтобы просто оставаться сторонним наблюдателем. Здесь он встретил Катю. В десять утра она стояла у бассейна в вечернем платье и пила шампанское. Неделей позже в номере 64 он потерял с ней девственность, правда на тот момент ни он, ни она там не проживали. Но очарование быстро рассеялось. Здесь никогда не бывает тихо, даже в четыре часа утра; здесь постоянно ощущается гнетущая атмосфера отчаяния, даже в окружении одних из самых успешных людей в мире. Все только и говорят: «не смотри на меня», «не обращай внимания» и в то же время стремятся, чтобы их прихотям и капризам всячески потакали.

К тому же, до него наконец дошло, как много денег уходило на проживание в апартаментах, чей порог многие из его друзей даже не переступили бы, не живи он в Шато Мармон. Поэтому он и переехал в квартиру в районе Северный Голливуд вместе с другими участниками «Дагоба», пока группа не распалась, позже, с первого аванса «Ферст Ордер», он купил себе дом.

Чтобы хорошенько заглянуть во внутрь холодильника 50-х годов, ему приходится согнуться в три погибели; отодвигая бутылки с шампанским, он тянется за апельсиновым соком, тем временем восстанавливая события прошлой ночи.

Воспоминания становились расплывчатыми после того, как он начал выпивать стопки с тем актером. Тогда Рей все еще находилась в бунгало, где обсуждала с Танишей ветряные электростанции. Лорен окончательно потеряла надежду залезть ему в штаны и ушла спать. После чего в его памяти наступал провал.

— Где, _черт подери_, Рей?

Он осматривает гостиную, в ней никого нет. Он высовывается в дверной проем, прикладывая к голове бутылку апельсинового сока. Вероятно, есть смысл начать поиски с бунгало номер три и потом молиться, что она все еще с ним разговаривает. Их, наверняка, сфотографировали вместе, и получилось несколько хороших кадров, но он ведь даже словом не обмолвился с ней о музыке, что уж и говорить о перечислении достоинств его звукозаписывающей компании.

В дверь стучат. Он смотрит в глазок и видит Лорну. Как только он открывает дверь, она сует ему в руку кофе и стремительно проходит мимо него в номер. У нее на плече висит спортивная сумка, она снова в привычном платье, кардигане и туфлях.

— Вот смена одежды и бритвенные принадлежности. Не нужно принимать душ или бриться, но я не позволю тебе уехать в той же одежде, что и вчера. По-видимому, сегодня здесь обедают все кому не лень, так что снаружи дико.

— Какого черта я здесь делаю?

Он отпивает кофе, давится и возвращает его Лорне.

Пожав плечами, она бросает сумку на пол. Мне позвонил и оставил голосовое сообщение консьерж, чтобы передать, где тебя искать. Больше мне ничего не известно.

— А куда ушла Рей?

— Ах да, о ней тоже говорилось в сообщении. Ее забрал Финн Штурм. Ты заказал еду?

— Я не хочу здесь есть.

Прислонившись к подлокотнику дивана, Лорна критически оглядывает Кайло:

— Итак, ты напился до чертиков второй раз за неделю. Ну, и что у тебя на уме?

— Ты превратилась в моего психотерапевта?

— Нет, ты его уволил, а нового так и не нашел. Мне всего лишь нужно знать, для своего же блага, станет ли это обычным явлением.

— Не думаю. Мне даже не нравится пить.

— Тогда прекрати, идиот. Мне пора. Встретимся у тебя дома. Предполагалось, что сегодня ты будешь писать музыку, а еще у тебя в пять встреча с тем парнем из «Спин» в ресторане «Лангер».

— Черт. Он такой козел.

— Вот и составишь ему соответствующую компанию. Я выпишу тебя из номера.

Все провоняло табаком, но он лучше съест содержимое пепельницы, чем вернется в ванную комнату. Он заглядывает в сумку, которую принесла ему Лорна. В ней лежат: темно-синие брюки «Дикис», белая майка, футболка с надписью «Лед Зеппелин» и кеды «Конверс». Переодевшись, он споласкивает в раковине лицо и спускается на лифте до стоянки. Прошлой ночью он скурил все сигареты, но ему везет стрельнуть парочку у парковщика, он кладет одну за ухо, прикуривает другую и ждет пока пригонят его машину. Стоя у входа, он машет папарацци рукой, потом показывает им средний палец. Глупое ребячество, и он, как правило, воздерживается от подобных бессмысленных выходок, но есть в этом что-то такое, что доставляет ему нездоровое удовольствие. В шее хрустит, он разминает затекшие мускулы, и головная боль возвращается слабым воспоминанием. В машине он врубает на полную мощность кондиционер, но так и не включает музыку.

Он намерен поехать домой и сразу уснуть, но неосознанно проезжает мимо вывески автострады и остается на бульваре Сансет. Всю дорогу до Брентвуда он пытается себя убедить, что в этом нет ничего необычного. У него нет номера ее телефона, и ему просто хочется убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. Вероятнее всего, так поступил бы каждый, выстави он себя идиотом на первом свидании, так ведь?

Свернув в ее переулок, он медлит. Поступок вообще-то очень странный. Но он уже на месте, поэтому нет причин откладывать встречу дальше. Как только распахивается дверь автомобиля, до него доносится ее голос — чистый и по-джазовому низкий, девушка напевает мотив песни Билли Холидей. До этого он никогда не слышал, как она поет. Вниз по его голове и шее пробегает приятная дрожь, и он готов развернуться, чтобы уйти. Но остается послушать еще один куплет и все-таки стучит в дверь, скрытую за живой изгородью. Ответа нет, а пение все не прерывается. Вероятно, она слушает музыку в наушниках. Медленно приоткрыв дверь, он видит ее прежде, чем его замечают. Ее мокрые волнистые волосы распущены. На ней расклешенные джинсы и укороченный топ с психоделическим принтом, в одной руке девушка держит ветви эвкалипта, другая занята кухонными ножницами. Заметив его взглядом, она подпрыгивает от неожиданности и выставляет вперед руку с ножницами — для защиты, пока не понимает, кто это.

— Боже правый, Кайло.

Она стягивает наушники.

— Какого черта?

— Прости, — говорит он. — Я стучал, но никто так и не ответил.

Она осматривает его с головы до ног.

— Ого, а ты паршиво выглядишь.

— Чувствую себя еще хуже.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я ехал домой и думал, что мне не мешало бы извиниться за прошлую ночь, но у меня нет твоего номера.

— Знаешь, на самом деле, Манхэттен Бич не так уж и близко. Я изучила карту округа.

— Ближе, чем другие места на карте. Сама поймешь, когда начнешь ездить по окрестностям. Чем ты занимаешься?

— Хочу отвезти эвкалипт домой подруге.

— Ты же сказала, что уезжаешь в субботу?

— Ага. Хотела до отъезда успеть высушить листья.

Она кладет собранный ворох на землю и принимается срезать новые ветви.

— Ну, знаю что, наверное, в это будет сложно поверить, беря во внимание две наши последние встречи, но я не употребляю алкоголь. Совсем. Хочу сказать, очень редко. И я многого не помню о прошлой ночи после того момента, как начал пить, но если я совершил какую-то глупость, то прости меня, и мне бы хотелось снова тебя никуда-нибудь пригласить, чтобы загладить свою вину. Когда ты вернешься.

Она поворачивается к нему лицом, скрестив на груди руки, но смотрит себе под ноги. Когда она поднимает взгляд, в нем читается решимость.

— Почему у тебя в портмоне лежит мой домашний адрес?

Он на мгновение теряет опору, нижняя челюсть отвисает, но ему на ум, как на зло, не приходит ни одно стоящее оправдание, которое могло бы быть лучше правды, и он рассказывает ей, как во время тура ведет записи о встречах с фанатами.

— Ладно. Ну, полагаю, это разумно. Немного жутковато и навязчиво, но вполне разумное решение. Но все же объясни, почему мой адрес лежал у тебя в бумажнике, а не в записной книжке?

Он лишь пожимает плечами.

— Моя записная книжка осталась в гастрольном автобусе, поэтому я и записал адрес на чеке, пока про него не забыл, а потом все руки не доходили переложить его на место. Каждый раз, когда мне встречался твой адрес, я все думал, что надо бы, но, конечно же, у меня находились другие неотложные дела, и я просто про него забывал.

— Я его вытащила. Мой адрес все равно тебе больше не понадобится, ведь я теперь живу по-близости и так и не обратилась в суд с иском об установлении отцовства.

— Полагаю, это значит, что второму свиданию не бывать.

Она вздыхает и принимается раскладывать на шезлонге ветви.

— Не знаю. Я сейчас очень занята, и, наверное, на данный момент меня не должны волновать вопросы личной жизни.

— Мне жаль...

— Прощай, Кайло, — говорит она, продолжая заниматься своими делами, уже развернувшись к нему спиной.

— Пока, Рей.

Он нагибается, чтобы пройти под арку ворот. В квартале от ее дома он останавливается в переулке и глушит машину. Может, оно и к лучшему. Хакс ненадолго оставит его в покое, а Сноук найдет способ завербовать Рей лично, и тогда ничего не будет зависеть напрямую от Кайло. Естественно, Сноук, как всегда, найдет способ превратить жизнь Кайло в ад. После такого грандиозного провала он ни за что не упустит возможности его покарать.

— Черт! — кричит он и колотит по рулю руками. — Черт, черт, черт!

В течение долгого времени он просто сидит, опустив голову на руль, и тяжело дышит. Мать когда-то посоветовала ему представлять, что на вздохе в его легких скапливаются все негативные мысли, и потом избавляться от них на выдохе. Метод достаточно эффективный, так что он возвращается на дорогу и все-таки добирается до дома.

Сегодня по плану сочинение музыки. На прошлой неделе он попросил Лорну внести его в расписание. Скоро начнется запись нового альбома, но с тех пор, как он вернулся с гастролей, его внимание блуждало где угодно, кроме записи новой музыки. Лорна забила студию водой и соком, все чего ему не хватает — так это записной книжки. Их полно на полке в его комнате, как новых, так и старых. Он достает простую новую тетрадку, но его рука непроизвольно задерживается на другой — той, что намного старше остальных, толстой от записей, с разбухшими от времени страницами. Источник его успеха и доказательство того, что он мошенник.

Когда Бену Соло впервые достался от матери ящик с личными вещами Энакина Скайуокера, все его внимание приковала лежавшая поверх вещей гитара в потертом чехле, покрытом наклейками из разных стран; несколько дней он даже не прикасался к остальному содержимому ящика. Записная книжка покоилась на самом дне, спрятавшись под грудой ковбойских рубашек и стопкой шляп, за фотоальбомами, под несколькими внушительными стопками писем и грудой почтовых открыток. Типичная записная книжка поэта-песенника, в которой хранились полные версии песен и небольшие фрагменты, и еще случайные листы бумаги, запрятанные между страниц. Бену принадлежало все наследие Энакина, каждая его запись, включая несколько невыпущенных оригинальных песен, так что многие тексты были ему хорошо знакомы, однако имелось и множество других, так и не изданных и не законченных песен.

В то время «Дагоба» оставалась всего лишь гаражной группой, хотя участники и начали обсуждать возможность записи трека в студии родителей Бена, шутки ради. В свободное от репетиций время он работал над песнями Энакина, в основном над теми, где присутствовали аккордовые нотации. Однажды днем один из парней появился раньше обычного и услышал, как он дорабатывал законченную песню, и тут же от восторга лишился рассудка. До сих пор ни одна из песен Бена не вызывала подобной реакции, и, совершенно не задумываясь над последствиями (ну, откуда ему было знать?), он позволил друзьям думать, что написал ее сам. Эта песня получила название «Город в Небесах», именно она и положила начало его успешной музыкальной карьеры.

Даже после того, как альбом стал «платиновым», было еще не поздно честно во всем сознаться, и подобное признание не разрушило бы его будущее. Однако он был всего лишь глупым ребенком, да никто даже не тревожился о денежной стороне дела, ведь оно являлось сугубо семейным. Вот так, слишком надолго затянув с признанием, он досадно упустил возможность все прояснить.

Позже он совершил еще одну ошибку, сознавшись в содеянном перед наихудшим из всех «советчиков». Незадолго до отъезда в доме его родителей проходила тематическая вечеринка. Бен стоял у дверей, когда его окликнул Сноук, чтобы поздравить с выходом мини-альбома и, выделив, похвалить за «Город в Небесах». Он все говорил, как сильно стилистика песни напоминала ему музыку деда Бена, и потом поинтересовался, сделал ли он это намеренно. Бен запаниковал, предположив, что Сноук давно все знал и просто пробовал его подловить — вообще создалось впечатление, что тот знал всех и вся — вот поэтому он и рассказал ему о песне и поведал про записную книжку.

Сноук лишь махнул рукой на переживания Бена.

— О, даже не волнуйся! Разве этим можно кому-нибудь навредить? Энакин уже сто лет как умер. А вот я своего рода поклонник Энакина. Не возражаешь, если я взгляну на записи?

И вот так, как полный дурак, Бен не только отвел Сноука в свою комнату и показал записи, но и позволил ему одолжить записную книжку, так как опаздывал на встречу с друзьями. Неделю спустя Сноук вернул ее с курьером.

В тот вечер Бен Соло вверил ему свое будущее, и Сноук бездействовал два года, выжидая удобного случая. Все началось со встреч по поводу будущего Бена в «Резистанс», ему предлагали выйти из тени родителей, поэкспериментировать с новым звучанием, которое совсем не походило бы на музыку Хана или Леи. Его призывали, подобно Энакину, выбрать собственный путь. Затем начали показывать, насколько он превосходил других участников группы, подчеркивая, как те мешали максимальному раскрытию его потенциала — что было весьма рискованной затеей, учитывая, что парни дружили со средней школы. Сноук напрямую предложил ему контракт на выпуск нескольких альбомов, сопровождаемый внушительным авансом, при условии, что будут порваны все связи как с его бывшей группой, так и со всем тем, что непосредственно связано с «Резистанс».

Бен воспротивился предложению, тогда в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия.

За неделю, пока записная книжка Энакина находилась у Сноука, он отсканировал все страницы. Естественно, наибольший интерес представляла страница, содержавшая полноценный текст песни и законченную последовательность аккордов, песня на тот момент оставалась безымянной, но почти слово в слово совпадала с треком «Дагоба Систем», «Город в Небесах».

И поскольку Бен Соло так и оставался несмышленым ребенком, чьи родители так или иначе в нем бы разочаровались, то он встал на путь славы, вместо стыда. Там и тогда он решил подписать документы и вернулся в студию, только чтобы известить о своем уходе дядю и товарищей по группе.

В конечном счете, он променял жизнь в тени Хана и Леи на существование в тени Сноука.

Кайло Рен достает записную книжку и принимается листать большим пальцем страницы. Та пахнет, словно старая библиотечная книга, отдавая едва уловимым запахом табака. Вернув ее на полку, он отправляется вниз, прихватывая новую тетрадку, затем запирается в студии звукозаписи. Предварительно отключив телефон, он играет до тех пор, пока пальцы не немеют. И пропускает встречу с индюком из «Спин», пусть Лорна разбирается. Ему нечего сказать, все равно ничего нового.


	16. Where’d You Put the Keys, Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы заимствовано из песни Тори Амос «Cornflake Girl».

Как только она слышит, что Кайло уезжает, Рей снова надевает наушники и занимает себя делами: режет бечевку, связывает в небольшие пучки эвкалипт и развешивает на помосте из ветки, закрепленной между двумя крючками для растений. Она идет в главное здание, чтобы вернуть садовые ножницы и бечевку, и обнаруживает, что за кухонным столом собрались: Маз, Яшко и Мун, уставившись в ноутбук. Волосы Маз сегодня распущены, дреды доходят до лопаток.

— Рей! — обращается к ней Маз. — Знаешь, дорогая, у меня нет никакого права лезть в твою личную жизнь, но если собираешься на свидание с рок-звездой, ты уж, будь добра, предупреди меня заранее.

— Все случилось в последний момент, — говорит она, возвращая на место одолженные вещи.

— Ну, теперь ты знаешь. Я не стану осуждать, просто держи меня в курсе. Что ж, разве тебе не любопытно?

Маз жестом подзывая ее к ноутбуку.

— Ты не попала в печатные выпуски, но у меня есть интернет-подписка на все самые крупные новостные группы желтой прессы, так что представь мое удивление, когда я, щелкая по станицам, обнаружила, что ты была в Нобу _и_ Шато Мармон с Кайло Реном.

Она проходит по ссылке в электронном письме.

— Рей, ты потрясающе выглядишь, — отмечает Мун, пока загружаются снимки. 

Фотографии размещены на сайте музыкальных сплетен, в фотогалерее под названием: «Тайное свидание Кайло Рена!!!».

— О, а ты им нравишься, — утверждает Яшко.

Рей наклоняется ближе: — Как ты узнал?

— Посмотри, они последовательно выбрали твои самые удачные снимки, даже если он в плохом ракурсе. Мужчина, прищурившись, наклоняет голову: — А он, совершенно определенно, заботится только о выгодных ракурсах, не так ли?

— Откуда эти снимки? — спрашивает Рей, пока Маз листает фотосессию.

— Украдены из фотоагенства «Гетти Имиджес», — отвечает Маз, указывая на водяной знак на изображении Рей и Кайло, где они покидают ресторан «Нобу». Она следует за ним, ее рука в его руке, но девушка на фото все равно выглядит сильной, шагая с высоко поднятой головой и развевающимися за спиной волосами.

— Это правда я, — говорит Рей, словно никогда не видела своих снимков. Именно так и выглядело ее отражение в зеркале прошлым вечером перед уходом, но намного прекраснее. Она видела миллионы подобных фотографий, хотя всегда казалось, что женщины на них — совершенно из другого круга. Но это действительно она, а от «пустынной крысы» не осталось и следа. Не похоже, что она словно вышла из трейлера.

Маз закрывает окно и переходит по другой ссылке. Которая ведет на ветку форума под заголовком: «Кто эта тощая с*чка????». Она поворачивается на вращающемся стуле лицом к Рей и какое-то время разглядывает ее сквозь толстые стекла очков.

— Ты готова к этому? Будет нелегко.

Рей смотрит на своих домовладельцев, внезапно решивших, что им просто необходимо проверить фильтр для бассейна. Когда они уходят, Маз прокручивает вниз страницы.

Тот, кто начал это обсуждение, выбрал снимки, на которых Рей спотыкалась на выходе из Нобу. Фотографии, где и она, и Кайло выглядели сердитыми. Глядя на другие, сделанные по пути в Шато, казалось, что он ее игнорировал. На нескольких: у нее или были закрыты глаза, или присутствовало странное выражение на лице. Кроме того, все снимки были подписаны заголовками вроде: «Что за неуклюжая с*ка», «Он ее подвез или она добиралась на школьном автобусе?», и еще одна надпись гласила: «Анорексичная белая шв*ль».

За серией фотографий следуют: тирада о том, что Рей, возможно, всего лишь девушка на одну ночь, и хвалебные оды Кайло за его просто отличный вкус, ведь именно поэтому он ни с кем и не встречается, так зачем ему относиться серьезно к какой-то ш*лаве в стриптизерских туфлях. Читая, Маз пристально следит за ее реакцией.

Рей снова чувствует себя ученицей средних классов в школьной столовой. Один раз она заняла себе место, положив книжки на стол в углу, а когда вернулась с подносом, на ее месте сидел мальчик — вещи валялись на полу. Когда она сообщила, что место ее, он сказал, что от нее так несло конским дерьмом, что хотелось блевать, вот тогда она и огрела его по голове подносом. Он лишился зуба, а ее на неделю отстранили от занятий. По возвращению в школу ей целый год пришлось есть обеды в кабинете психолога.

Она сглатывает, в горле перехватывает, но она все же проматывает вниз, чтобы прочитать комментарии. Робин ее предупреждала. Она знала на что идет. Она справится.

Со времен инцидента в школьной столовой произошло несколько событий, немного улучивших ее жизнь. Асока подарила ей первую гитару, и после того как Платты лишились лицензии на ведение опеки, ее поселили в новый приемный дом. Она росла не в лучших условиях, но, по крайней мере, на новом месте у нее появилась возможность регулярно стирать вещи, и еще ей предоставляли: мыло, шампунь и зубную пасту. Когда она перешла в старшую школу, самые жестокие издевательства прекратились, отчасти из-за того, что она разбила ребенку лицо, и также благодаря улучшению режима личной гигиены. Хотя, за ней и закрепилась определенная репутация, нельзя сказать, что та была совершенно незаслуженной.

На ветке форума уже набралось около пятидесяти ответов — ее потрошат, затем разбирают на маленькие кусочки, все забавы ради. Одежда, волосы, длина ног, окружность бедер, расстояние между глазами, предполагаемый список половых партнеров, форма бровей.

Она слишком высокая и в то же время очень низкая, чтобы хорошо смотреться рядом с Кайло.

Она слишком худая, но у нее очень толстые руки.

Она слишком привлекательная и в то же время очень невзрачная.

По-видимому, она одновременно: и высокомерная, и чванливая.

У нее слишком маленькая грудь, и в то же время, очевидно, что это имплантаты.

Она распутная и в то же время фригидная, ей никак не удовлетворить Кайло Рена.

Рей лишилась невинности с двоюродным братом одной из приемных сестер, когда ей было четырнадцать. Ему было шестнадцать, он приехал в гости из Орегона. Ей хотелось знать, какого это, но отсутствовало желание спать с кем-то из школы, а он был очень мил и довольно красив. Он походил на Марка-Пола Госселаара, если бы у того существовала копия его копии. К сожалению, приемной сестре стало все известно, и она разболтала людям в школе. Мальчики, которые никогда не смотрели в сторону Рей, повыскакивали, словно черти из табакерки, и начали звать на свидания, но никогда не хотели заниматься ничем другим, кроме поездок на машине. Это были даже не путешествия, ведь иначе их бы заметили. Все сводилось к винной газировке и проселочным дорогам. Чаще всего, она отказывалась, но иногда ей просто хотелось почувствовать себя желанной, пусть и на несколько часов, и тогда она соглашалась.

Ветка «приправлена» комментариями нескольких девушек, которые за нее заступаются, говоря, что она привлекательная или что никто ничего о ней не знает, поэтому нет оснований для излишней жестокости. На них тут же набрасываются другие девушки, называя подлизами.

_Что, считаешь, она когда-нибудь это увидит и потом выразит личную благодарность или что-то в этом роде? Думаешь, Кайло тебя полюбит за то, что защищаешь его шл*шку?_

Рей закрывает диалоговое окно и отходит от экрана.

В предпоследнем классе школы Асока стала поощрять ее стремление выступать на музыкальных вечерах в «Священной Песни». Сначала она пела кавер-версии хитов Лизы Лоб и Джони Митчелл, но по мере появления поклонников (среди них не было практически никого со школы), возникла уверенность, и она начала писать песни собственного сочинения. И тогда же прекратила принимать приглашения на свидания от парней, которым знала, что была ничем не интересна.

— О, Господи, — шепчет она.

— Рей, есть вещи, которых не избежать, даже если бы ты до конца жизни осталась одна. Правда, все намного хуже из-за того, с кем ты решила начать встречаться, но, будучи женщиной, что бы ты не делала, все равно найдутся недовольные, все-таки плохо оказаться в центре внимания, каким бы оно ни было. Так что выбирай: можно позволить, чтобы их слова или тебя задели, или закалили, или предпочесть не обращать на них внимания.

— Не в этом дело, — говорит Рей. — То есть, не совсем, но у меня чертовски толстая кожа. Просто, в старших классах я не была паинькой, обо мне есть что рассказать.

— Ты кого-нибудь убила?

— Нет.

— Состояла в секте?

— Нет.

— Употребляла наркотики?

— Время от времени курила травку.

— А, так ты спала с кем попало?

— Чуть... -чуть.

Маз улыбается и берет руку Рей в свою; ручные браслеты звякают на запястьях.

— Рей, у нас не было намерений преподносить тебя как что-то чистое и девственное. Это прерогатива поп-звезд. И все те, кто рассказывают подобные истории, на деле всегда оказываются отчаяннее, чем ты.

Она смотрит на ноутбук.

— Почти все плохое, что только можно было о тебе сказать, уже сказано. Однако мне хочется тебя предупредить: если ты и дальше намерена оставаться к нему причастной, будь готова к критике артистических способностей. Но это тоже должно было когда-то произойти, ведь всем не угодишь.

Глаза Рей щиплет, она пытается проморгаться, но, как ни старается, ей не удается сдержать несколько слезинок.

— Знаешь, я не планировала с ним встречаться.

— Серьезно? Полагаю, это не удивительно. У него репутация сложного человека. Хотя некоторые, из вежливости, называют его «привередливым».

— Да уж. Лучше подходит «сложный». Возможно, наиболее верное описание — это ходячая катастрофа. Но теперь, думаю, мне снова хочется сходить с ним на свидание, чтобы отыграться на этих мелких соплячках.

Маз смотрит на нее сквозь стекла очков, кажется, что в процессе ее глаза становятся все больше и больше.

— Рей, признаться честно, я очень за тебя переживала. Но я снова его вижу, тот боевой дух, что ты показала при нашей первой встрече. Ладно, хватит, пойдем поедим и обсудим вещи поважнее. В понедельник, когда вернешься в город, мы сразу возьмемся за дело.

Рей возвращается к себе в дом и накидывает футболку, стесняясь тела, как никогда прежде. Она смотрит в зеркало на свое лоснящееся лицо и спутанные волосы, пока через двор не раздается крик Маз, чтобы ее поторопить.

— А ну-ка соберись, — говорит отражению она. Бросив в новую сумку расческу, она несется через двор к машине Маз.


End file.
